Supercrossed
by Jodes18
Summary: My first fic. Arizona is a supercross champ, Callie a doctor. Callie's on her way to visit family when her car breaks down, with who else to help her, but Az. Rated M coz i don't know where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

Supercrossed.

My first fic, so please be at least semi-nice.

I don't own anything.

Review and I'll try to respond to as many as possible. (heart) x

Chapter One.

Callie POV.

Me and Addison had just set off on our 2 day road trip to Miami, to visit my parents. Addison Montgomery's been my best friend, with the exception of Mark Sloan of course, ever since I moved to Washington, when I got a job a Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark would usually come with us when visiting my family, but ever since he met Lexie, we barely see him any more.

We'd stopped off in Cheyenne, WY yesterday for gas and food, after I'd been driving for 20hours. We'd got some rest and set off at 8am this morning with Addy driving. It was now verging on 2 in the afternoon when the car started to slow down and the engine was making some funky sounds, that even I knew weren't right, before stopping near exit 397 on the I-80. Of course with Addy and I both being surgeons, we knew absolutely nothing about cars, except how to drive them.

So after she'd pulled over, I pulled out my cell and rang Mark, asking if he could look up a mechanic nearby for us. After hanging up on Mark and turning to Addison I say.

"So, Mark says that Lexie's half sister lives near here and he'll sort with them for someone to come pick us up, said something about being another 30mins or so and that they knew a good mechanic."

"Great, just what we need. To be stuck in the middle of wherever the hell we are for, I don't even know how long." Ads said and then mumbled something about the car being stupid. I just giggled to myself at her little strop.

About 25minutes later, a brand new silver 4x4 pick-up truck pulled in behind us and out dropped a guy in scruffy overalls, certainly looked like he knew what he was doing. I was pulled from my thoughts by him.

"Karev, Alex" he said "Mer sent me, said you needed help with some car trouble."

"Too right we do, this heap of scrap metal here, my friend calls a car, is broken." Addy interjects before I have a chance to answer.

"Hey! My car is not scrap metal. It's just a bit old and needs a new paint job and some other stuff." I rant as Alex stands with a smirk on his face as Addison mimics me.

"Ladies, ladies .. Relax, I got this. Hop in the truck and I'll hook your car up.".

The drive back to Alex's town was awkward at first until Addy started singing along to a song on the radio, and I cracked up laughing at her attempt, which in turn made her turn away and pout out the window. And then a new silence kicked in until Alex started asking questions.

"So what you girls doing getting stranded out on the road like that?"

"We're going to visit my parents down in Miami, its our little thing we do, although Mark couldn't join us this time 'cos he's so hooked on Lexapedia." I smile to myself thinking of the name she'd somehow managed to gain over the years. Which then made him give an inquisitive look at me in the rear view mirror. "She's very good at remembering things, photographic memory or something. Being doctors, she comes in very handy when she's on your service."

"Oh, so you guys are doctors too then. That's cool.".

"Yh, both surgeons. Ortho" I indicate to myself then Addison, "and Neonatal." I say, earning a small nod of appreciation from the driver.

We got to the garage in what seemed like no time at all and Alex was under the hood of my car trying to figure out the problem.

"Okay, so the problems not too big. But I don't know how to fix it. Don't worry! I know someone who does and they'll probably have a spare too, so I'll just give 'em a ring. Won't be long."

He soon came back with a smile on his face. He told us that this person would be here soon and they'd take a look and see what they could do. Not long after the phone call Alex had made and a loud engine being cut off could be heard from outside the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Forgot to mention last chapter that where Arizona lives is real, but I don't know what its like there so the rest is made up. Also I'm from England so if anything isn't quite right that's probably why .. Lol.

Chapter Two.

Arizona POV.

I'd just received a call from Karev saying he'd got someone down at the garage with some car trouble and asked if I could come take a look. He'd semi-explained the problem during the short conversation and I'd said I was on my way.

I got there in a little less than 2minutes as I only just finished talking to Derek, my manager, at the pub. I pulled up quick and made my way to the side door.

As soon as I entered the shop, I glanced around and I instantly spotted Alex to my left, stacking up some spare tyres. He noticed me and indicated with his head towards the marine blue t bird situated near the back of the shop.

I made my way over to take a look at the car, when I was stopped dead in my tracks. My breath caught and I swear my heart was hammering out of my chest. There stood the most gorgeous women I'd ever laid eyes on, she was perfect, a angel, some sort of goddess. I swear she was out of this world. I made my way over slowly, steadying myself. My palms were sweating as I made it up to her, I could hear her talking/arguing with her friend about how stupid the car was which made me smile on the inside cos she had good taste in motors. I coughed and said nice car to announce my presents. She turned, as if in slow motion. Her hair, dark, long and silky, swept over her right shoulder, unveiling her magnificent features to me. At this point I'm sure I was visibly drooling. As she span around, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes widened and a small smirk crept on her face as she took me in. Her eyes devoured me in seconds and her smirk soon turned into this mega-watt grin, that made me blush and tremble. I'm quickly brought out of my musing by her angelic voice.

"Hi. I'm Callie Torres" She says while extending her hand to me "and this" she indicates to the second person I had yet too notice "is Addison Montgomery, my best friend.".

I give a small dimpled smile as I say hi to them.

"My names Arizona Robbins, but everybody round here calls me Ari, Az, Z, Zona, Robbins or anything really I guess." I laugh. My rambling seemed to have conjured Alex to my side laughing which then earns him a hard glare from me and a snicker from Addison.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Arizona, Ari, Az, Z, Zona, Robbins or anything." she says with a lopsided grin, then turns to Alex and asks "Did I miss any?"

"Nope, I don't think ya did." he says, that then gets him a hard thump to his arm. " OUCH! What was that for?"

"Oh, I don't know.". My sarcastic remark receives a slight giggle from Callie.

He soon turns to Callie,

"And what are you laughing at?" he queries in jest.

Callie shrugs her shoulders and replies, "You did kind of deserve that.".

I give a little fist pump and a ha! As he glares at us both and stomps off. I then take a look at the car as Callie asks if I can fix it.

"Yh, I can, it just might take a few days with training and the tournament coming up."

"That's just great." I hear her friend mumble.

"Sorry about her, she just wants to get to the sunbathing part of this trip" she mumbles to me.

"HEY! I heard that!"

"So, what do you do, when your not being all mechanic-y and stuff?" she asks.

"I ride, super cross, although I'm retiring soon, gotta start thinking of the future, ya know. You?"

"Yh, that's cool, I'm a orthopaedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital, Addy works there too, neonatal surgeon."

"WOW!" I say dumbfounded. A girl that's smart as well as sexy, it think to myself.

"Umm," I continue "do, uh, you have a, a, umm, place to stay?" I ask "Because if you don't I got plenty of room at my place I don't mind if you guys stay for a bit, although, you'd have to put up with the noise and my besty Teds she's a bit of a handful at times. But she's great once you get to know her.."

"Thanks, if you don't mind that is, it would be great." she cuts off my rambling with an amazing smile.

"Great I'll just ask Karev if he can bring you's and your car up to my place." I smile my dimpled grin and this time it's her who blushes. At which I do an inward victory happy dance to as I bounce off after Alex.

We soon return and hook her car back up to the truck and head off back to my place.


	3. Chapter 3

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Okay so I'm bored and now tired so here's another update. Plus someone, (Awesomegreys) said that they liked quick updates, this ones for you ;) … WOW it took me 6 attempts to type 'for you' just then, that's how tired I am, .. but anyways, enjoy =] x

Chapter Three.

Callie POV.

When we got to Arizona's and I stepped out of the truck with Addy. I was, well, in awe.

Her place was huge. Just looking at her house, I was speechless, so not what I expected. I could her Addy saying 'wow' under her breath over and over.

The house was made from wood, three stories, it had a huge veranda all the way round, with at least two porch swings, that I could see. I walked around the truck a little to stand next to my friend, when I noticed a springer spaniel, standing by the front door, ears pricked, eyeing us carefully.

The next thing I knew this dog was bounding towards us full speed, I was watching nervous of what was going to happen when I felt a hand on my left shoulder and turned to see Arizona on my right, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So what do you think, do you for a few days?" I was about to respond when the dog started barking, wagging her tail and then leapt between me and Arizona, forcing us to spring apart, running towards someone coming at us on a dirt bike.

Arizona smiled and waved the person over. They stopped next to us, carefully getting off the bike before removing their helmet.

"This is my besty, Teddy Alt..." before she could finish Addison had interrupted.

"Hey, I'm Addison. Pleasure to meet you."

"Teddy Altman" she replied, "and believe me, the pleasures all mine." she said eyeing Addison from head to toe, as Addy blushed a dark shade of red. I was finding it hard to control the snicker that so wanted to come out at Addys reaction to this girl.

I looked to Arizona who had the same look on her face saying she knew exactly what was going on between the two as well. She noticed me looking at her and motioned for us to go up to the house. We left the other two, to whatever they had got talking about.

Arizona had started talking when she noticed my attention on something just behind her.

"That's Tess, she harmless don't worry." she smiled at me.

I smiled back as we sat on the front steps and let out a giggle when the dog squirmed her way in-between us. Arizona tried shooing the dog off until she laid her head in my lap, presumably asking to be coached, which I obliged to of course.

"WOW"

"What?" I responded.

"Oh, umm, it's just she doesn't normally take to new people so quick." "Weird." she mused to herself.

"Well I must be pretty special then, right?"

"Yh, you must be awesome if she letting you do that." she nods to the dog who is now on her back while I rub her belly.

"Awesome?" I ask.

"What? What's wrong with awesome?" she asks with an incredulous look adorning her features.

"Nothing, just never heard a grown women say 'awesome' before, that's all."

"Well you better get used to it, she says it a lot. Who's awesome anyway?" Teddy chimes in.

"Callie, Tess is actually letting her rub her belly." Arizona replies.

"Dude, you ARE awesome if she's letting you do that."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

There's a bit of an awkward silence until Addy jumps in.

"So, nice place by the way, Teddy said she'd show us to our rooms."

"Thanks, go right ahead. I'll just put your car out in the barn, so Alex can get back with the truck." she says as she departs.

I don't know why but I feel a little empty now that she's not by my side. I'm pulled away from watching Arizona retreat by Tess nudging me with her head and giving me a look that says 'if you don't move you gonna get caught staring and miss where your room is'. I smile and pat her head as I get up and follow Teddy and Addison into the house with my bag, I'm very closely followed by Tess.

Not long after I place my bag in my room, Arizona appears in the doorway. I'm staring out the window but I know she's there. I can feel her eyes on me, then all of a sudden with no warning she's moving my hair from my ear and placing her chin on my shoulder, so she too can see out of the window.

"Best view from the whole house." she whispers ever so gently against my skin, her hot breath running over my ear sends a shiver down my back, as I turn my head to look at her.

She's beautiful, she has these crystal blue eyes, it's almost like looking into a never ending ocean, soft blonde hair that's perfectly curled and this amazing smile with the cutest dimples ever. A small smile crosses my lips as I feel her inhale at our now close proximity, our lips are just centimetres apart. I lick my lips very slowly and watch as she audibly gulps, her eyes flicker up to mine as she starts to lean in. My own close in anticipation...


	4. Chapter 4

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Okay, so I realised this morning that the other chapters had a few mistakes in them, they are now fixed, wasn't nothing major just spelling, but if you'd like to re-read them, that's your choice.

Also just wanted to say that Tess the dog is real, she's mine and acts almost just like that. I find it very strange, but that's what I loves bout her.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for how I left the last, please don't hate me .. =] x

Chapter Four.

Arizona POV.

I was feeling this undeniable attraction towards Callie. I had barely known her for an hour, but here we were standing in one of my spare rooms, with me practically holding her as we looked out the window. I could smell her. God she smelt good, almost citrus like.

I'm so lost in her scent, that I only just notice notice when she turns her head and is gazes at me with those eyes. I inhale as I realise how close are lips now are and she just smiles. She then licks her lips excruciatingly slow and I gulp audibly. I watch her eyes close and feel her breathing become shallower in anticipation as I begin to lean into her …

"Z!" Teddy interrupts us "Oh, sorry .. Didn't mean to barge in, but I thought it would be fun if we all went to the pub in a bit, ya know, relax have a drink and get to know everyone. But by the looks of it, you are already getting to know each other." she sends a wink and a smirk my way, and I can feel Callie hide away behind me, as the heat rises in her body causing her to blush a bright red.

"Yh, sure. Sounds good, lets go." I say as I look at Callie, who is trying to hide her embarrassment, badly I might add, and extend my hand for her to take.

"Great, I'll go grab the truck out the barn and we can head off then." Teds all but leaps out of the doorway and down the stairs, I guess in search off Addison.

As me and Callie make our way to the front door, we hear my truck pull up outside and Teddy shouting for us to hurry up. We grab our jackets and head out to the truck. I open the back door for Callie and I to enter and no sooner had she entered, Tess had bounded into the truck and was resting in Callie's lap. I smiled to myself as I think that Callie was great with her and vice-versa. I soon climb in and Teddy sets off, driving us all to our local.

As we enter the bar, I am immediately grabbed by Derek as he asks me if I'm almost ready for the qualifiers the day after tomorrow. I see Callie indicate that she's just going to take a call she's receiving and I nod to her as she backs out of the door we just came through, while answering her cell. No sooner had Callie left and Meredith was by her husband with the largest grin I'd ever sin in place on her mouth.

"OMG, Lexie just rang said she and the new boyfriend are coming to visit, how great is that? We haven't seen her in ages." Mer all but shrieks to us. At this Addison's head shoots up.

"Mark and Lexie are coming?" she asks.

"Yep, just got off the phone with her, she says they're catching a flight first thing in the morning." she replies, with that smile still plastered on her face.

Callie then enters and grabs Addison and spins her around to face her.

"Mark and Lexie are coming!" they all but shout in unison at each other and ending in giggles, with Meredith soon joining in. Me, Derek, Teddy and Tess just stand there watching this scene, of grown women acting like teenagers, unfold before our eyes.

I'm watching Callie, I can't take my eyes off of her, she's miraculous. Her eyes are bright, she's got that mega-watt smile on her lips and her hair is flailing around in excitement. I can't help but smile at her. The next thing I know Callie's arms are around me and she's hugging me with so much excitement and strength I find it hard to breath. But I wrap my arms around her nonetheless. I pull back slowly wanting to make eye contact, she licks her lips. I'm about to lean in but I feel something rub against my leg, and, as I look down there is Tess. A picture of innocence on her face like she didn't just interrupt our second attempt at a first kiss. I sigh as I pull away, a little disappointed, and guide us all towards an empty table.

Derek soon leaves to order us all drinks. As he sits back down, Christina and Owen make their way over with our drinks and to introduce themselves. I introduce Callie as Teds does Addison, both women stretching over to shake hands. Owen happily takes the offered hands, whereas, Yang just gives a welcoming grunt and head nod and heads off back to the bar.

"She's always like that, don't take it personally." I lean over and say in Callie's ear. She turns her head to acknowledge that she heard me and I get lost in her beautiful eyes. We're pulled from our gaze by Meredith.

"So, What's this Mark guy like? He been treating Lex alright?" she starts a light interrogation with Callie and Addison.

Callie just nods as Addison answers the question.

"Yh, Marks great. It's like they were made for each other, right Cal?" again Callie just nods. I can see her watching me watching her out the corner of her eyes. I give a little smile and she turns her head towards me and smiles, all the while checking me out. I check the time.

"Do you guys want to head back now?" I direct my question to Callie, Addison and Teddy, who all agree that it's a good idea as it's getting late. We say our goodbyes, grab Tess and make our way out to the truck and back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Hopefully this chapter should make you's all happy.

Chapter Five.

Callie POV.

We'd just got back to Arizona's place, and I gotta say her house looked so nice with the moonlight bouncing off of the wood panels with the stars aglow above.

I was looking to the dark night sky when I felt her presence next to. I tilted my head, flashed her a smile and continued staring into the darkness.

I felt Arizona take my right hand in her left and start to walk me away from the house, towards some trees. She pulled me so I was walking next to her rather than behind as we made it through to a small clearing overlooking a large pond. I turned to look at Arizona, in awe of what I was witnessing before me, as she turned her head towards me with a shy smile adorning her soft lips. I smiled back at her, noticing how the moonlight shimmering off the pond lit up her features. Hers eyes were sparkling their crystal blue colour as she turned her body to face mine. I took a tentative step forward reaching for her left hand and pulling her closer to me. We now stood little more than an inch apart, our breathes shallow and mingling in the small space between us.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed her, she's breathtaking, I think to myself. I lean forward, licking my lips. I felt her hands come up and wrap around my neck as my eyes fluttered closed. I inhaled and soon became dizzy as her vanilla scent took over every nerve in my body. I soon felt her lift her head slightly and our lips met.

It felt like heaven, as her soft pick lips finally made contact, slowly gliding over my own. There ws bright white light behind my eyelids and it felt like someone had set fireworks off in my mouth as her tongue gently began to explore. My mind was completely blank, apart from her and her touch, as my hands quickly made their way from her perfect hips to her silky blonde hair, tangling in it and pulling her closer. The kiss soon slowed as we both pulled away simultaneously to rest our foreheads together.

"Hey." she breathed slowly.

"Hey yourself.." I say lazily as I open my eyes to look at her as my arms slip around her waist pulling in closer to me.

"That was..."

"Unbelievable, insane, mind blowing." I try to fill in for her.

"I was going to say awesome actually, but yh, unbelievable, insane, mine blowing works just the same." she giggles.

"'Awesome' of course." I sigh. And join in the giggling.

"You know... I've been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you this afternoon." she murmurs as she shies away trying to hind the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Me too." I reply watching as a smile creeps it's way onto her lips.

"Really?"

"Yep, as soon as I turned around and locked eyes on you I just wanted to hold you and kiss you." I finish with a quick peck to her lips, a smile on my own lips as hers grows even bigger.

We move to sit by the pond huddled together for warmth. I decide to break the comfortable silence surrounding us as we watch the moonlight ripple in the water.

"So, tell me about everyone here then."

"Well you got the twisted sisters, Meredith and Christina who own the pub we were at earlier, Owen is Cristina's partner and also the chef there. Derek, Meredith's husband is my manager and Alex, my extra brother, owns 75% of the garage and me the other 25%. Teddy's my best friend, she has been ever since I can remember, she's more like a sister than anything. She rides super cross too. They are all great once you get to know them." "What about you, what's Addison and this Mark bloke like?"

"Well Addy's well, Addy, she's great, as I said earlier she's a surgeon at Seattle Grace, Mark also works there, Head of Plastics, he's now dating Lexie, Meredith's sister, and she's now a resident. What about family?"

"Well my Dads used to be a Colonel in the Marines, My Mums a stay at home house wife and my brother Timmy used to ride, till he decided to follow in our fathers footsteps and join the Marines, he's stationed out in Iraq at the moment." she looked down as she talked about her brother.

"You miss him don't you." it wasn't a question more of a statement. She nods slowly, trying not to show any weakness. I wrap my arms around her tighter.

"We're close, we're twins, so we're suppose to be close but we are really close." she rambles, I find it so cute. "He's like my best friend. I just feel a little empty without him here. We used to do everything together, ride, train, work out, talk, everything. And now, I'm lucky if I get to speak to him once every other week." she's now crying quietly in my arms and I pull her tighter into me to offer more comfort. I decide to change over to my family.

"Well my Dad is a big businessman, runs a big hotel chain all over the world, my Mum, like yours, is a stay at home house wife and my sister, well I don't really know." I joke "Last time I saw her she was in college studying to be a marine biologist. But she changes her mind like her underwear, so who knows." I laugh, which then earns me a small laugh from the blonde in my arms.

"Thanks." she says turning to me as I give her a puzzled look, "For taking my mind off my brother, I just miss him ya know." I just nod my head as I snuggle in closer to her feeling the cold around me a bit more. She then suggests we head back to the house, which I happily agree too.


	6. Chapter 6

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Last update for today, tired and in a lot of pain, plus I'm listening to music so if you see and recognise any lyrics, congrats. So, sorry in advance for any mistakes, spelling or otherwise.

Calzonafan123 you'll just have to wait and see, coz even I haven't got that far .. Lol, what would you like to happen? Ideas are always welcome.

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Six.

Arizona POV.

After we'd got back to the house last night I'd said goodnight to Callie, with a quick kiss, that soon turned passionate. We'd split and gone to our separate rooms and I'd set my alarm for 6.30am. It's now 7am and I'm in the kitchen trying to cook breakfast for everyone, which is easier said than done, because I can't cook, at all, not even toast.

"Are you planning on burning the house down, or just poisoning them with your cooking skills?" I jump as Teddy enters the kitchen with a cheeky look on her face. I just throw the towel I was using at her and turn back to the bacon and eggs I was cooking. I here her laughing in the background as she exits saying she'll go wake the guests up.

Not long after Teddy returns with Addison in tow, I eye them quizzically when Teddy tells me she told Callie breakfast was ready.

"She's not really a morning person, takes ages to get her out of bed. It's impossible to get her up before..." Addison's saying.

"Morning everyone!" she's interrupted by Callie entering and a huge smile being sent my way when she sees me watching her and then turns to the rest of the occupants, namely Addison. "What?" she asks pointedly.

"Why are you awake, and... chipper, it's disturbing." she cringes in response to Callie's question. She just shrugs as she makes her way round the kitchen counter to me and plants a soft kiss on my lips, where I silently moan into her mouth.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense now." I here both the other girls mumble to each other as we break apart.

As we sit on the bar stools Teddy's interrupts my thoughts, of the sexy latina to my left.

"So that's why we're getting breakfast?" "And why Callie's up." Addison joins in both me and Callie reply in unison with a grumble shut up, which ends with Teds and Addison giggling together.

"So what are you doing today?" Callie directs to me.

"Derek's coming over in" I glance at the clock on the wall "40minutes to talk about some sponsors for this season and then I'm training to get used to my new bike a bit more. You?"

"Well, Mark and Lexie are arriving this morning and Meredith and Christina are going to pick them up, said they'd be back by lunch. And Ads is clearly, well whatever Teddy's doing but the looks of things." she says indicting to the two opposite talking animatedly to each other, " So no plans yet."

"Well you could always hang with me, might not be much fun watching me ride round on a bike most the day but, I dunno... Never mind."

"No no, I'd love to spend the day with you, even if it is just watching you practice." she responded with a kind sincere smile. I shot a bright smile back to her and said great as I got up to clear the dishes to the sink. I had about 10minutes to get some stuff ready before Derek arrived to discuss business.

"Knock knock." I hear as Derek shout as he enters the house.

"In here Shepard!" I yell into the hallway as he approaches my location.

"Hey Robbins, Callie." he nods in her direction.

"Callie's hanging here with me for the morning, till Mer brings Little Grey back at lunch. That okay?" I ask him just to be sure.

"Yh sure, it's fine as long as you get that bike sorted. You need to be you best this season, this being you last and all."

"Already on it, had Teds breaking the engine in yesterday while I was with you." I smile at him.

"Good, so onto business. Red Bull and Monster want to sign with you, Fox want to resign with you and also DC Shoes are starting to take an interest in you. Etnies contract runs out after this season so that's all good. Oh and Nate says good luck, hope you do well."

"Prize Money?" I simply ask.

"Red Bull say 15k, Monster 12.5k, Fox 14k and Etnies is still quadruple any of the race winnings plus the 5k on top of that. DC made an offer of 10k per win, so what we going with."

"Any contracts sent?"

"Yep, all of them. What do you want to know?"

"Do any say I can't sign with anyone else that I'm not already signed with?"

"Nope."

"Then you know what to do, sign the papers and send them back, I need the cash now I'm retiring." I turn to Callie to make sure she's alright, and see her watching me with a dreamy look on her face. I send her wink and she blushes at being caught staring, I just give a little chuckle and turn back to Derek to finish this meet.

We're soon heading to the barn so I can gear up, boots, helmet and gloves at the moment to see if I need to make altercations. I zoom off for a couple laps round my track before returning to the barn to tamper with the shocks and set the handle bars a few clicks in one direction. I then throw on the rest of my gear give Cal a quick kiss on the cheek and sending her wink as I mount my bike and take off for the track once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Supercrossed.

Okay, so you people should feel privileged, I haven't played on my PS3 in days. So I'm giving you a chapter then playing Modern Warfare 3 for a little bit, (PSN id is Jodes18 if you wanna add me and play), if your lucky and I don't get to carried away there might be another update later tonight.

So enjoy =] x

Chapter Seven.

Callie POV.

I'm watching Arizona, well staring would be more precise. I can't take my eyes off her, she's so hot while she's riding that bike. I'm watching all her fluid motions as she jumps into the air and rounds the corner. As she's straitening up, I see her hand clench the clutch and her foot bounce down, she soon picks up speed and zooms past me. I'd been watching her do this for the last 2hours, I just can't stop, I don't want to, she's miraculous. She'd stopped a few times to offer to go get me a drink or make sure I was okay, she was so sweet.

"Wow, who's that? They're good." I'm pulled from my musings of the blonde by a deep voice. I turn, surprise and shock evident on my face.

"Mark!" I jump off the fence to hug the man next to me, a huge smile now adorning my mouth. "I thought you weren't getting here till lunch time?" He looks at me confused before replying,

"It is lunch time, Lex dropped me off up here so I could see you and Ads." he looks around before asking, "Where is she anyway?"

"She went out with Teddy, should be back soon I think." As I'm saying this Arizona is riding over to us, after noticing the new addition next to me.

"So who is that anyway? You never said." I smile at him as she walks over taking her gloves off and unfastening her helmet. She's now standing in front of me, pulling her helmet off before leaning in to me to place a warm delicate kiss on my lips. We then turn to Mark, who's mouth is hanging open with his eyebrows raised to his hairline. I try to hind my amusement at his reaction to my blonde, MY blonde, I like the sound of that, I think to myself. Before introducing the two.

"Mark, this is Arizona Robbins. Ari, This is Mark Sloan, my other best friend and Lexie's Boyfriend." she extends her hand to the man, saying it's nice to finally meet him and she's heard a lot about him. He looks at me, still in shock before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, dirty ones probably if I know him, which I do. And then takes her hand.

"Wish I could say the same." he remarks, then back tracks "About hearing about you, not meeting you, it's a pleasure." He corrects himself with a small laugh. Then pointedly looks to me and I just give him a shrug.

"So, Ads. Where is she?" he asks after a moment. "I feel like a bit of a third wheel with you two make eyes at each other." he cracks and I feel the heat rising up my face as I turn my gaze away from the perfect blonde that I can't get out of my head, not that I want to.

"She's with Teds. I'll give them a call and let them know that your here." Arizona smiles and turns to make the call, but not without planting a soft kiss to my cheek and getting a shy smile in return. She retreats from us, my eyes glued to her the whole time, till mark interrupts my thoughts again.

"Wow Cal. Where did you get her from? She's HOT!"

"I know.." I reply dreamily, chancing another look at her and catch her eye as she sends me a flirty wink and a kiss through the air. "She's amazing." I carry on, "She's fixing my car for me, after she's competed in the race in a couple of days."

"Race? She races?" he asks in disbelief. I turn and just nod at him with the biggest smile on my lips.

"What's she racing in, motocross?" he asks, wanting to know more about her. Knowing that he should get to know her for me. I smile and shake my head.

"Nope, super cross." I reply.

"Nice." He mumbles with an approving nod.

"So, hows Lexie? Where is she anyway?" I change the subject,

"She's spending some time with her sister, said she'd catch up with you guys later."

"Hey, so I just called Teds and told her you were here and she's gonna bring Addison back to see you. Should be here in bout 5minutes she said. Do you want a drink or anything?" she continues being sweet, trying to accommodate to my friend. Mark nods asking what she's got.

"Everything, what do ya fancy?" she replies.

"Beer?" Mark says questioningly. She nods and turns to me asking what I would like.

"Whatever your having." I say as she takes my hand and leads us into the house, to the kitchen and pulls three beers out the fridge and hands them to us.

"So, I here your a plastic surgeon?" Arizona asks Mark trying to get to know my other friend.

"Yh, head of the department, like Cal here." she looks to me before saying,

"You never said you were head of ortho." I just shrug saying I'd only just got the promotion.

"MARK!" we here a scream, then turn to see Addy running over to Mark, giving him a big hug, closely followed by Teddy, who sends us a hello nod as she's pulled to Mark and the introductions are done.

We spent most of the afternoon catching up, with Teddy, Arizona and Mark getting to know each other. All the while Arizona had her hand on my knee and kept sending small smiles my way, melting my heart every time.


	8. Chapter 8

Supercrossed.

Sorry I haven't update today updated today, was round a friends house. But I've updated one tonight and I will do at least to more tomorrow morning.

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Eight.

Callie POV.

It was verging on the evening when everyone started to split for the day. Arizona had received a phone call from Alex saying he had a family issue he needed to sort out, and asked if she could go to the garage and let the guys unload the new equipment and supplies they needed. She'd agreed and had been gone about half an hour now. While she was gone I had decided to do something nice for her, for letting us stay here. So, I had begun to make my famous chicken piccata for this evenings meal, with a little help from Addy to show our appreciation. It was almost ready for dishing up as I felt soft arms encircle me from behind and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"Smells amazing. What is it?" Arizona whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver in her embrace.

"My famous chicken piccata, I just wanted to do something to say thank you for letting us stay here, and for fixing my car up." I turn and plant a small soft, yet passionate kiss on her delicate pink lips.

"You didn't have to you know." she smiled to me sweetly.

"I know. I wanted to." I reply. Then add shyly, "You deserve it. Your amazing." she starts to blush before responding,

"No you, Calliope, are amazing and so, so sweet."

"WAIT" I all but scream at her in my nervousness., before stuttering on, "how.. um how did you know ah ..know my name..? I, I never told you. Oh god, I'm gonna kill Addison, she told you didn't she. I told her she was never to tell anyone that. Or was it Mark, he probably told Lexie and Lexie told Meredith and then she told you.." I continue to ramble before she cuts me off with a scorching kiss, her tongue delving deep into my mouth. She soon floods my senses and I moaned unhappily when she pulls away. She stood waiting for me to open my eyes and when I did the cutest dimples were on show and her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"It wasn't Mark, Addison, Lexie or anyone else you can come up with. It's on your driving licence in you car." she began, before stumbling and trying to semi-correct herself. "Not that I was snooping, I was just looking for paperwork on your car and stumbled.." This time it's me to cut her off with a kiss, before pulling back to her groan of dejection as I tell her that dinners ready to be dished up.

The four of us soon eat dinner follow by a couple of drinks, Addison went off to bed, with Teddy, on the pretence of talking, leaving me and the blonde goddess that is known as Arizona alone.

"So, I was wondering if you, um wanted to go for a swim or something. I got a pool out back you see, so. It's okay if you don't, I'm not forcing you or anything, I was just..."

"I would love to Ari." I give her a peck on the cheek before saying that I'm going to change quick and I'll see her in a second.

No time later both me and the blonde and playing around, splashing in the warm water under the bright moonlit sky. In no time at all we were swimming in circles around each, like something stalking it's pray. I was edging toward Arizona slowly and as I made it to her, our lips met in a flurry of tongues and teeth as I pulled her flush against me. I felt her push us towards the edge of the pool as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I was soon lost in her touch and taste, that I had forgotten where we were and how late it was.

"Whoa, whoa .. I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything, I was just leaving and well, as we all know, well maybe not all, just me n Az. I leave this way. Anyway I'm now off so continue." Teddy began to walk off before shouting a good night over her shoulder.

I was still in shock of almost getting caught with Arizona and by her best friend of all people, how embarrassing, that I hadn't noticed the blonde pull us to the edge of the pool and get out.

"Well, I think it's time we went to bed, so good night Calliope." she lent in and placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered as she pulled away slowly grazing her lips at the corner of my own, before turning to leave with a flirtatious grin on her face and a wink being sent my way. I stood there for what felt like hours but must have only been seconds before I'm headed to my own room to sleep, with dreams, no doubt, filled with a certain blonde haired bombshell.


	9. Chapter 9

Supercrossed.

Okay, so update 1of 2 for this morning or now of this evening cos I forgot I to do it this morning and I've been really busy =[

Dedicating this to all of you reading this story. Love to y'all.

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Nine.

Arizona POV.

I've been trying to sleep all night but I can't get what almost happened last night out of my head. The feel of Calliope's lips under my own, the moans reverberating from deep within her chest.

All I can think about is running my hands through her soft hair again as I kiss her till neither one of us can breath. I decide it's time I got out of bed and prepare breakfast for my guests again.

As I'm making my way down the stairs, the scent of sizzling bacon comes wafting through the house hitting my scenes making my mouth begin to water. As I approach the kitchen the smell is soon accompanied by the soft delicate tones of Spanish. I stand in the doorway of the kitchen just watching this latina beauty work her way around my kitchen. My mind soon wonders to this exact moment in the future, god I'm falling for this women, hard, we haven't even had a first date yet.

I make my way toward the stove as her backs to both me and the object, I turn off the hot plates in use.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm cooking breakfast!" she spins questioning me. I just give her a lust filled look as I stalk my way to her. Before she knows what's happening, I have her pinned to the counter. Her breathing staggered. Her eyes darting from my own to the smirk on my mouth reading the playful look adorning my face.

"I see that." I reply before adding shyly with a pout, "But that's not what I want for breakfast."

"Oh really? And what _do_ you want?" she flirtatiously ask with a knowing smirk. I just smile as I learn in trapping her further between my body and the counter, placing a hungry kiss on her lips. I pull back as we both struggle for breath,

"So, umm, before we get too into breakfast" I motion behind me to the food on the stove, "and the rest of the day. I was wondering, well, if you ah would like to go on a date with me. Maybe tonight?" I stumble out the question. All I receive in return is a wide smile from the latina beauty standing before me and a quick nod before she recaptures my lips in another heated kiss.

"Uhumm, sorry to interrupt, _again_, but you should really get a room that other people don't use." Teddy interrupts us yet again, thankfully now and not 5minutes later were I would of probably had Calliope on her back screaming my name.

"Don't worry, I was just dishing up breakfast." Calliope responds pulling away from me to get the plates out, as I send Teds a glare.

"Yh sure looked like that." I her Teds mumble under her breath, then throw the closest thing to me at her, which just happened to be the coffee lid, and hit her square in the head.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL!" she shouts to me as I laugh and Cal turns around eyeing us before placing a plate in front of both of us and giving me a peck on the cheek before getting her own and Addison's, as she had appeared in the kitchen, probably because of the noise resounding through the house from the room.

"So," the sleepy voice of Addison asks "what's everybody doing today?"

"Well I have to train.."

"Me too!" Teddy chimes in, and I continue.

"Well me _and_ Teddy have to train today and then tonight I'm taking Calliope here, out on a date." I say sending my hopefully 'soon to be' girlfriend a wink making her smile.

"Calliope? I thought only your dad was aloud to call you that cos you hate it." Addison questions Calliope.

"Yh, well. I like when she says it." Callie replies with embarrassment coving her face. I smile at this, feeling special. I notice Teddy watching me during this whole conversation, with a look that says she knows I have feelings for this girl. I just send her a look and a head shake mouthing talk later.

We soon finish breakfast with Callie and Addison offering to clean up so me and Teds can get a little extra practise in, which we thank them for and head off to the barn.

"So, you want to talk?" Teddy breaks the silence, starting the inevitable conversation. I just look at her before she carries on.

"I'm just worried about you, especially after what happened with 'her who shall not be named'."

"Calliope's not like that okay? Just trust me on this when I say there is absolutely no reason to worry about that." Teddy just gives me a look as if to say that she isn't buying it and that I shouldn't either and to keep my wits about me. I just walk off towards the barn and put my gear on and get to training, signalling that this discussion is over, knowing that I am right and the past will not be repeated with this particular girl.

We're soon on the track racing and pushing each other as we always do to help each other train and get ready for the upcoming races.


	10. Chapter 10

Supercrossed.

Here's chapter 10 and update 2 of 2. If your lucky, which I think you will be, they may be a third update for the day.

I hope y'all enjoying this story so far.

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Ten.

Callie POV.

Arizona and Teddy had just walked out of the door to go start their training for the day, leaving me and Addy to catch up with Mark and Lexie. Although I think it's going to be difficult doing anything but thinking about the gorgeous blonde taking me out on a date tonight.

"You and Arizona, huh?" Ads pulls me from the thoughts of where the blonde is taking me.

"Yh, I think so, I mean she's amazing, smart, beautiful. And god have you seen her eyes and those dimples. She's just perfect. I can't stop thinking about her Addy." I reply, again all I can think about is my blonde bombshell.

"Yh, your definitely falling for her." Addison jokes.

"Not falling Ads. Fallen." I correct.

"Whoa! Your serious about her aren't you. Cal it's only been what like two days. You can't seriously be telling me this is love at first sight."

"Oh, but it is Addy, she's all I've thought about since we arrived here. Every time I close my eyes I see hers. It's almost like she's haunting me, but in the best way possible. You know what I mean?" I reply caught up in my day dreams, signalling that, that was a rhetorical question.

"Okay then. If you really like this girl I'll support you 100%, BUT if she so much as hurts you in any way I will kill her." I just laugh at her protective streak before nodding and saying that wont be necessary.

"Who are we killing?" Marks voice cuts through our thoughts, mine of the blonde and Addy's of probably thinking up ways of killing said blonde.

"Arizona. If she hurts Cal here." Addy informs Mark.

"Well in that case, count me in. I missed out on Erica cos she got sucked into the parking lot of doom never to return again." he laughs.

"Mark!" I warn. "Nobody and I mean, NOBODY is going to be killing Arizona. Understand? She's not going to hurt me, it's not who she is."

"How do you know it's not? You've known her for what.. a day. For all we know she is a serial killer, wanted by the FBI, CIA and whoever else, planning to kill us all." Mark says matter of factly.

"Oh, she's definitely not a serial killer, but if she hears you say that you might be dead." We all turn to see Teddy standing in the doorway looking hot and bothered.

"That wasn't how it sounded, I promise" I try to fix Marks little mess up.

"It's okay Callie, I heard what was being said. And on that note, I swear if you hurt my best friend in any way I WILL kill you, no matter what. She's been through enough in her life." I just nod, thinking how so alike that Teddy and Ads are.

"And on that note, I should go give the overprotective best friend speech to Arizona." Addy says as she moves to exit the room.

"Me too, being a best friend and all." Mark says gesturing to himself, me and Ads before following her out the door in search of Arizona. Thus leaving me and Teddy standing in the kitchen.

"Anyway, I just came in to grab us some water, it's getting a little hot out there." Teddy motions to the tap and I cut in.

"There's a jug in the fridge I was going to bring out in a bit, I filled it up when you went out there, thinking you might get thirsty and thought cold water would be best, so stood it in there to chill off for a bit." Teddy just looks at me before making her way to the fridge. While her heads in there cooling of from having her helmet on she asks me a question I was not expecting.

"Do you love her?" It was just four little words, but I was caught of guard and frozen to the spot.

"Well?" she asks again as she turns to look at me. I just nod, still in my shock induced state.

"Good, because she really likes you too. And I really don't want to hurt you, you seem like a nice person." I just smile and say I am and that I would never intentionally hurt Arizona.

We soon make our way outside with some glasses for everyone to have a drink. As we approach I drag Ari to the side.

"I'm so sorry for them coming out here like that."

"Hey." she says softly placing a hand on my cheek. "It's okay, no doubt Teddy just did the same. They are just looking out for us. Being the overprotective friend is their job when one of them likes someone a lot." I nod, agreeing with her as I lean into her hand before asking where she's taking me on this date tonight.

"Well, that Calliope is a secret, it will spoil the surprise if I tell you, won't it?" I just give off a little pout with the puppy dogs eyes.

"And that," she indicates to my face "is not going to get it out of me, no matter how long you do it for."

"Please.." I beg "I hate surprises." she just shakes her head.

"You'll just have to wait and see, my sweetheart." she responds with a cocky wink before taking my hand and leading us back to the small group.


	11. Chapter 11

Supercrossed.

Right then, as I said here's another update.

I hope y'all like.

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Eleven.

Arizona POV.

I've been standing in front of my mirror for the last 10minutes. I'm so nervous, it's been a long time since I've taken someone out on a date. But I think Calliope's going to like this, at least I hope she does. I'd rang Little Grey earlier in the day telling her exactly what I wanted and told her Mer said everything was fine if I wanted to set up. But as I had to train for the race tomorrow I'd called Lexie to help set up. She of course had agreed and text me earlier letting me know it was a set up to my strict instructions. I wanted everything to be perfect because Callie's perfect and she deserves the best.

I pull myself together, open my door and walk to meet Calliope downstairs. As I approach the kitchen, which seems to be everyone's hang out here for some reason, my jaws drops as I see Callie standing the in the most amazing dark red strapless dress that hung just above her knees, accentuating her tanned skin miraculously. I gasp as she turns around noticing my presence in the room, my eyes soak in the goddess in front of me.

"WOW! You look... amazing, gorgeous, like a goddess." I tell her as I approach, for a close up view of my date.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself." she jokes, indicating to the sky blue shoulder dress, that cuts off mid thigh, that I'm wearing for this evenings events. I smile gracefully as I thank her and ask if she would like to leave now, to which she nods with her mega-watt smile perfectly in place. I offer my hand as I lead her to the car, I have pulled out of the garage for our night, and help her into it.

"Nice car." she says laughing a little. "Why didn't you tell me you had a t-bird as well?"

"You never asked." I smile back.

We soon approach the bar and Callie gives me a dubious look.

"You made me dress up to come to your local?"

"Not quite, just bare with me a second." I reply with a small smile.

I park the car out front. I get out and quickly make my way round the other side, to Callie's side, and open her door, hand held out to help her.

"And they said that chivalry was dead." she jokes taking my hand as I her pull her up and shut the door behind her.

We push through the front door and I signal to Owen and Christina that we were here and lead my beauty through to the back door. She follows with a quizzical look on her face. I just smile and mouth patience to her.

The door soon opens and I gesture for her to enter first. I soon hear her gasp as Callie spins on her heels before taking my hand in both of hers.

"Did you do all this for me?" she asks a little bashfully at which I just smile and nod. She lifts my hand to her lips and whispers against the skin a small thank you then places a light kiss on my knuckles.

We're soon seated with Owen taking our food orders and yang then asking what we would like to drink. I indicate to Calliope asking what she would like.

"A red wine please."

"One bottle of red, a glass of white and a glass of water, please Yang." she nods and heads off to fetch our drink orders.

Owen soon returns after Yang with our food.

"So," I begin "tell me about where you grew up?"

"Well, I grew up in Miami, FL with my family, very sunny. Went to private school, played sports with my little sister Aria all the time, we were both big in sports. Went to college, graduated, then Medical school and ended up in Seattle. Not much to tell really. Yourself?"

"Um, I'm a marine brat, so we moved a lot. Never really settled down till I came here brought into the garage and started up my super cross career. When I was little and we lived on the bases, me and my brother Timmy used to hang out with each other all the time. We were inseparable, if one did something the other did it." I laugh, thinking of all the trouble we used to get into.

"You really miss him don't you?" she asks and I nod.

"When is he supposed to be coming home?"

"At the end of the month, I can't wait." I smile thinking of all the catching up we will have to do.

The night soon wears on and we soon head back to my place. We get back and I lead her up to the porch swing and we sit in comfortable silence for a little while.

"I really enjoyed tonight. You didn't have to go to so much trouble though."

"You deserved it. Your so amazing, I just wanted to do something special for you." she smiles gratefully at me before leaning in for a short yet soft kiss.

"You know, no ones ever done something like that for me. You know, private dinner with all candle light, rose petals and that. It was really sweet and definitely special, thank you. Your the best." she swoops in for another kiss our tongues duelling against the other for dominance. I sit up slowly and straddle her lap. My arms on the back of the seat either side of her head as I lean down and kiss and suck on her neck, evoking a moan of pleasure from deep within the brunettes chest as her hands glide up my back and into my hair pulling me back to her lips. We're soon braking from each other in need of oxygen. I look into her eyes, which are now glowing a dark obsidian colour. I pull back further and climb off of her lap, take her hand and lead her into the house and up towards my bedroom. As we make it to my door I am roughly pushed back while being spun and I'm soon pinned to the door, hands above my head as her lips attack my own and my neck, enticing moans out of mouth which are soon swallowed by her as her lips ascend back on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Supercrossed.

Here's what you've been waiting for, I'm guessing ;) Lol.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Twelve.

Callie POV.

I follow Arizona up the stairs and as we reach her door, I spin her around and attach my lips to hers in a searing kiss. I move to suck on her neck then back to her lips to swallow the moans trying to escape as I open the door and push her backwards into the dark room. Before I know what's happening my dress is being unzipped and the back of my knees have collided with the edge of the bed. How we ended up with me being pushed back into the room I have no idea. My dress is soon lifted over my head, leaving me in only my matching deep red strapless bra and panties.

My hands soon find their way to her back pulling the zip down and removing her dress. As the dress falls to the floor, I take in the magnificent sight in front of me, of Ari in only her panties. My mouth soon turns dry as I try to speak.

"You look beautiful." I croak out as I pull her closer, sucking a nipple into my mouth causing the women to arch her back offering more of herself to me.

"Oh god!" she moans out between sharp ragged breaths as my teeth start to bite the flesh around her tight peeks. I'm soon pushed onto my back with the blonde straddling my hips.

I feel her hands roam over my torso, around my back to unhook my bra and then back to the front massaging my breasts. I arch my back, hands on her hips pulling her down further to me, trying to create more friction. I sit up and reach behind her neck, tugging her to my lips and plunging my tongue into her mouth, both of our tongues fighting for dominance. I manoeuvre us so that I am now on top, my hips grinding slowly down on to the writhing blonde beneath me. I lean in for another kiss, only pulling back when oxygen becomes an issue.

I kiss my way from her lips, down her neck to the valley of her breasts, enticing moans of pleasure from the woman beneath me. I continue to lick down her torso around her navel before reaching her panties. I take them between my teeth and excruciatingly slowly start to pull them down her legs, before taking my own off and massaging my way up her sides and coming to rest my body atop hers. She lets out a small moan of pleasure from the contact of skin to skin, as I place my mouth over hers, her hands coming to tangle in my raven locks, pulling me closer and deeper into her mouth.

She rolls us over again so she has the upper hand. She moves her hand down, slowly tracing her fingertips across my abdomen before coming to rest at my centre, mere centimetres from where she's needed. I moan disapprovingly at the limited contact raising my hips, indicating I want more of her. Her hand descends a little more as she starts to rub circles around my clit. Her lips soon attacking my pulse point as my own hands travels further south to where she needs me. I moan as my hand comes in contact with her slick juices flowing from her centre. She pushes her hips down onto my hand, moaning, causing my fingers to stop at her entrance. I run my hand back up to her clit and down again, coating my hand some more, before plunging two fingers deep into her soft, warm haven. Not much longer and I feel her slip two fingers into my own entrance as her lips return to my mouth. Her ministrations soon pick up as we set a rhythm, pushing our fingers in and out of each other in a smooth motion, building the fire from within.

She picks up her actions going harder and deeper as she feels me start to come undone.

"Oh god, don't stop! I'm almost there, oh!"

"Cum for me Baby, cum for me." she whispers in my ear and it's enough to send me over the edge.

"Oh, Zona, baby, right there, yes … yes, oh Zooonnnnaaaaaaa!" I scream as I come undone beneath her. I try to keep my fingers going causing her to scream my name as her own orgasm rips through her body, pulling my fingers deeper into her warmth.

She soon collapses on top of me, removing her fingers from my wet heat as I do the same, moaning at the loss of such intimate contact. Her breathings deep and short as she finishes coming down from her high. I plant small kisses around her face as I roll us over so we're facing each other, limbs still hooked together, enjoying the way her body fits perfectly in my own.

"Wow, that was..." she breathes out slowly "unbelievable."

"Uhumm" I mumble as I pull her closer to me, relishing in the feel of having her in my arms, never wanting to let go.

I feel her lift her head from my chest and open my eyes to see her looking down at me, the most satisfying look adorning her face. I smile as I lean in to kiss her soundly on the lips only parting when we both need to breathe. She smiles.

"I think I love you." she whispers.

"You do?" I ask as I look deep into her eyes. She just nods.

"I think I love you too." I reply softly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as I roll her onto her back and descend her body taking her clit into my mouth, savouring her taste.

"Oh Calliope. Don't stop, oh go…" her breathing hitches.

"Ummm, that feels so good Baby." she moans out as I switch from licking to sucking and back to licking, building her up to her second orgasm of the night, but definitely not the last.


	13. Chapter 13

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Sorry for no update yesterday, haven't been feeling well =[ but here's the next chapter, so..

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Thirteen.

Arizona POV.

I woke to Calliope's sleeping form next to me. She looked beautiful with her hair sprayed across my pillow. I rolled on to my side, extending my hand to trace my fingertips over the smooth skin of back, leaving my mind to drift back to the amazing sensations of last night and the emotions this women seemed to bring out in me. I'm brought out of my deep thoughts as the body beneath my hand starts to move, groaning out softly before turning her head to look in my direction with a sexy smile on her lips.

"Hey." she croaks out in her sleep filled voice.

"Good morning gorgeous." I reply with a flash of my dimples. Scooting closer to place a passionate kiss on the women, I'm quickly becoming addicted to.

"Hmmm, last night was... Mmm amazing." she moans out still enjoy the ministrations of my fingers. I just giggle as she buries her body further into the mattress.

I learn forward setting small butterfly kiss over her shoulders, finishing just behind her her.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe last night." I breath out in a whisper causing goose bumps to appear down her spine.

"How about a repeat?" she replies as she climbs on top of me, while sucking on my neck.

"Hmmm, as much as that sounds like an awesome plan … I can't." I say with a pout. She takes my hands lifting them above my head as she lets her tongue trace the crevices of my neck causing me to moan out in pleasure.

"I really," I start as I flip her over and top her "can't, I have" I plant a kiss on her lips "to race today" another kiss "and have to be at the" another kiss, a little longer this time "stadium as soon as possible." I finish with a deep passionate kiss before backing away from the beauty in my bed and head towards the bathroom. She just pouts.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you otherwise?" she calls through the doorway. I pop my head back around the door, seeing the sexy latina, naked, in my bed, devouring my own naked form. I shiver at the feel of her eyes on me.

"Why don't you join me in the shower, save water and time, y..." I suggest as she leaps off the bed, before I finish my sentence she is on me, tongue deep in my mouth, pushing me back towards the shower.

Not long after our shower and we're getting dressed for the day.

"I'll go start some breakfast, you can't go on an empty belly on such an event filled day." she says planting a kiss on my cheek, then vanishing through the door and down the stairs to work her magic in the kitchen. I just smile, thinking about how perfect she is.

I follow her downstairs soon after, expecting bacon and eggs again, but instead I am greeted with a plateful of pancakes.

"Wow, YOU" I emphasise by wrapping my arms around Callie's waist, "ARE" I start planting kiss over the back of Callie's shoulders between words " THE AWESOMEST." I spin her round to place a hungry kiss on those perfect pink lips of hers.

"I know." she replies with a cocky smirk before turning me around, slapping me on the butt and saying I need to eat to keep my strength up. I just stand in shock, staring at her before she places a deep kiss to my lips.

"Now eat!" she commands.

"Hey guys. Uh, where are my pancakes Ari?" Teddy whines as she enters the room. I just stare at her before saying Callie made them. She turns to look at her with a questioning look on her face. My girl just rolls her eyes before turning around and pulling a plate of pancakes out of the oven and handing them to Teddy, who now has a glistening look in her eyes at the sight of them.

"Wow, can we keep her? She even makes _ME_ breakfast." Teddy says as she digs into her plate "And they're not burnt, which is a bonus." she laughs. I glare at her as Callie comes up behind me kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear so Teddy can't hear, as she can see me about to respond to my friend. I just send her a tight smile instead, relishing the touch of Callie pressed to my back.

"So, are you and Addy coming today?" Teddy breaks the comfortable silence and I just look at Calliope communicating through my eyes asking if she would like to come. She sends me a small smile and a nod before replying to Teds.

"Um, yh I think we will. Maybe get Mark to come too."

"Cool, well I'm gonna go find Addy and wake her then." Teddy gets up and leaves. Me and Cal just watch her departure before looking at each other and getting lost in the others eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Sorry I haven't updated but I had doctors appointments (nothing serious I don't think /=, something called Tietze, plus I'm being referred to a 'tummy' specialist, for something). So anyway here ya go ...

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Fourteen.

Callie POV.

Mark arrives ready to hang out for the day, even if it is to watch Arizona and Teddy ride. We're all helping to load the bus up with their gear; bikes, helmets, protective clothing, gas, spare parts, you name it, they've got it. We've still got another hour before we need to set off, so Teddy and Addy have gone to the local supermarket to stock up on some snacks and water for the day, while me, Arizona and Mark are double checking everything to make sure it's all there. About 40minutes later we hear a car pull up. We decide to go help Teddy and Addy bring the stuff into the on board fridge, but when we step out of the bus, we are all staring ahead watching the two of them. Me and Ari had spoke about what we thought was going on between the two, but we had nothing concrete to confirm that until now. We turned to each other with a knowing smirk.

Ahead of us at the car is Addison pinning Teddy to the open trunk of the car, hands on her hips, Teddy's around her neck pulling her closer, as her mouth is caressing Teddy's. They haven't noticed we are out here yet, so Arizona takes my hand and leads me back to the bus, giving the girls some privacy. Mark on the other hand has other plans. As we make it to the side door of the bus we hear a loud wolf whistle. Turning back we see Teddy and Addy spring apart like they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I just roll my eyes as Mark approaches and Arizona guides us over to the car.

As we get there, the girls are blushing bright red, probably from some comment Mark just made. Arizona is now laughing at Teddy's expression and me, Addison's, Mark is still making sleazy comments that are being ignored. We're all sharing knowing looks with one another and the next moment we've all hit Mark on some part of his body.

"OW!" He yells at us. "What the hell was that for?"

"Uh, I dunno .. Maybe the sleazy comments you were making!" Addison replies before any of us get a chance.

"Well that doesn't explain why you all hit me." He snaps, glaring at the rest of us.

"Actually," Arizona begins, "By saying what you were saying you were not only insulting them but us as well." she says before adding "Plus they're our friends so we," she indicates to me and herself "are here to provide back up." she states smugly, a smirk crossing her face as she sends me a sexy wink.

"What is this, gang up on Mark day?" he questions a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I can see I'm going to have fun today!" he snarls sarcastically, causing me to turn round and hit him again, but playfully this time.

"Hey, don't be grumpy, you deserved it." I retort as he sends another glare my way before saying he was only joking.

Soon we are all seated in the bus, after having Derek arrived, cos he's Ari's manager and has to drive the bus. We set off, the bus full of chatter and excitement. Me and Arizona are seated away from the others as they converse up the front with Derek. Arizona soon starts to fidget with my fingers.

"Are you nervous or something?" I ask with a laugh. She looks at me a tight smile on her face.

"A little." she replies.

"Why?"

"It's just it's the first race of the season, and..." she starts before fazing out.

"And" I prompt.

"I've never had anyone there, you know, watching me. Well at least not that I know of." she rambles in her adorable way. I try to lighten the mood a little.

"Who said I was going to watch you. I was going cos you said something about free stuff." I joke. She just rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek. I swoop in and capture her lips before she could pull away any further. My tongue probing deep into her mouth, a string of silent whimpers falling from her mouth as my hands start to roam, making their way up her inner thigh. We're soon pulled from our kiss by a cough from Teddy, saying that we have arrived. I swoop in again for another kiss as Teddy walks away, this one full of love and comfort, trying to settle the blondes nerves, I pull away slowly and whisper good luck before placing a kiss to her temple and striding of the bus into the busy parking lot, assigned to the riders, at the back of the stadium.

So do you think everything should be easy for them or do you think I should chuck in a jealous, psychotic, mentally unstable ex or something? let me now either in a review or PM. Your ideas are always welcome.

Love =] x


	15. Chapter 15

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Sooo … Those who did reply about whether or not Callie and Arizona's relationship should be easy or not said easy-ish with no crazy ex or anything .. So here is easy-ish.

PS. I'm also a little peeved at Lost Girl, If any of you watch that show, I actually hate Lachlan for playing both Bo and Lauren … Not happy! =[

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Fifteen.

Arizona POV.

Callie's kissing me. Her hands are travelling, they started on my knee and are slowly moving up my thigh. I'm moaning as her tongue massages my own. We are soon broke apart by Teddy, telling us that we have arrived before she makes her exit off the bus. Callie swoops in for another kiss, I feel love and comfort in this one, it's like Calliope knows exactly what I need and when. Before I know what's happening, my girl has whispered good luck in my ear, kissed my temple, pulled away and strode sexily off the bus. I sit there for a few seconds thinking about how wonderful my life is at the moment with Callie in it and before my mind has chance to think about what will happen once I fix her car I decide to get off the bus and ready for the day.

I step out into the bright sunshine, smile as I notice Callie just in front of me and make my way over to her quietly. I reach around her waist and pull her back into me placing a soft kiss to her cheek and nuzzle her neck. I whimper slightly as her scent invades my nose. I feel her turn her head resting her lips against my hair line and guiding an arm around my back to pull me round to her side, where she turns to face me. I look up into her deep brown eyes, it's like she's staring into my soul. I smile shyly before moving up to kiss her lips. It's a passionate kiss full of love. As we pull back for air I nuzzle my face into her neck again, dropping soft kisses just below her ear.

"You have no idea what your doing to me." I whisper into her neck.

"Oh, really .. Care to share then?" she responds playfully. I pull back slightly and look into those captivating eyes again.

"I love you." I swoop in for another kiss, then pull back a couple of millimetres.

"I'm not normally like this, you do this to me. I just want to be with you, show you off, so everyone knows your mine." I mumble before capturing her lips again. This time I push my tongue into her mouth causing soft moans to escape her.

"I love you too." she gasps out as we break. I take her hand and lead us round to where Teddy, Addison and Derek are unpacking the bus, moving everything into our designated spot in the riders area of the stadium.

We are soon set up, going over the last minute checks on the bikes. Making sure the handle bars are set correctly, the brakes work, that there's gas in the tanks and that our gear is safe and alright for riding. All the while this is happening, I can feel Callie's eyes on me, like they're burning wholes into my flesh.

"You know .." I hear huskily in my ear. "I bet I could help you relax a bit more before you all start." I just whimper at the meaning to those words. I spin quickly capturing her lips in a searing kiss before grabbing her hand and dragging her away and back to the bus.

I push Callie up against one of the cupboards in the bus, hands on her hips effectively pinning her against it. She has her hands threading through my hair. Moans are escaping the both of us as we push through the bus. I direct her towards another door, open it and push her through and onto a small bed in the room. I hear her groan lightly as her back comes in contact with the hard mattress. In seconds I'm straddling her and guiding her top up her torso and over her head. My lips soon attach back onto hers. Her hands are at my hips. She removes my top and captures my lips again. Her hands begin to move south, caressing the flesh of my stomach before stopping at the top of my pants. She starts to unzip them before groaning and rolling me ever so she can remove my trousers. I lift my hips to help aid the removal of them. She stands at the end of the be admiring me in only my underwear, she soon removes her own pants before crawling her way back up my body dropping wet kisses as she goes. I moan out as she starts sucking on my pulse point, her hand rubbing my left nipple through the fabric of my bra. She pulls back as her hand descends my body, her eyes watching me as she slips beneath my panties. My head lolls back as her fingers glide across me, I hear her whimper slightly. I arch my back pushing my breast into her as she starts rubbing at my clit.

"Oh god.." I moan out.

"I also go by Callie." she laughs before attaching her lips to mine in a hungry kiss. I soon break the kiss in a gasp as I feel her penetrate me with two fingers.

"Hmmm." I moan as she pumps in and out of me in a steady rhythm. She speeds up a little causing me to moan out again.

"Oh Calliieee, don't stop!" I cry as my hips are moving in time with her thrusts. I can feel my orgasm begin to rush through my body. The heat tearing through my muscles.

"Cum for me baby." she whispers as she moves down my body, I feel her kiss a path down my abdomen and the next thing I feel is her pushing my panties aside and her warm breath covering my sex.

"Cum for me, I want to taste you." I moan out in ecstasy as her tongue meets my clit. My hand moves to the back of her head, holding her in place.

"Oh, fuuuuckkk, Calliohhhh god.. I'm cumming." I cry out she speeds up her ministrations a bit more before my walls clench around her fingers. I have one hand in her hair and the other above my head grabbing the pillow. My body tenses as my orgasm rushes through my body. I soon relax.

I let out a groan as Callie removes her fingers from within me, her tongue still licking at me.

"Oh my g.." I cry out as I feel her tongue probe my centre. Callie's arms come to rest on my stomach holding me down as I start to writhe beneath her. Her tongue is moving in and out of me, flicking over my clit before thrusting back into me. I feel my walls start to clench around her tongue as my second orgasm rushes through me. My legs tighten around her, my thighs looking her in place. My hands move back into her hair, pulling her closer, causing her tongue to go deeper.

"Oh, I'm cumming. God don't stop Callie. Fuuucckkkk!" I scream out as I come undone again, my orgasm ripping through my body. I feel Callie lick my juices up before coming to rest beside me. I recover enough and turn to her capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm." I moan as I taste myself on her lips. I thrust my tongue deep into her mouth before pulling back, out of breath.

"WOW!" I gasp out. "That was.. just.. WOW!" I peck her lips before curling up into her body, nuzzling my face to her neck as my eyes drift closed and I fall into a sex induced sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Sorry for no update yesterday .. Hopefully I'll be able to do a couple of updates tomorrow, but no promises as I'm trying to find a job, it's not going good =/

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Sixteen.

Callie POV.

I'm awoken by the shrill of Arizona's cell. I don't know how long I've been out but I feel content, whether that's from sleep or the blonde now coming out of her slumber, I don't know.

"Hello?" Arizona speaks in a sleepy tone, to the person calling.

"Okay, okay relax Teds … I'm on my way." Arizona sighs as she turns to me, flipping her cell closed.

"The race starts in 20minutes and Teddy's acting weird." I smile down at her as she stares up into my eyes.

"Your amazing, you know that right?" She questions.

"I've been told that, yes." I reply with cocky grin plastered to my face. She shakes her head and sighs, leaning forward towards me, placing a soft sensual kiss to my lips. I let out a small moan as her tongue starts to explore my mouth. All to soon, she pulls away and starts throwing my clothes at me.

"C'mon, we need to get out there before Teddy has a melt down. She was freaking out a little about something, probably the usual." I send her a pout before pulling my jeans back on. I stand and pull her close to me, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear "Good luck." I say with another kiss before picking up my shirt and pulling it over my head. I take the blue eyed blondes hand as we step off of the bus and make our way to find Teddy and Addison.

We soon arrive to a pacing Teddy, Addison trying to calm her down but to no avail.

"Oh my god .. there you are! Where have you been?" Teddy exclaims as we approach.

"Relax Teddy. What's wrong?"

"That Bitch April's here. Lucy came over to say 'Hi' and then April showed. Started saying shit about you, so Luce hit her. April's seething. She's got it in for us for definite now!" Teddy's still pacing talking to Arizona. I'm standing watching and listening to the conversation as another tall blonde comes along. She gives Arizona a hug and I can't help the feeling that starts to rise in my chest. She has her hands on my blonde, I'm right ready to pull them apart, but I'm distracted as Arizona turns to face me, her brilliant super magic smile on show.

"Lucy, this is Calliope or Callie as she prefers. Calliope this is Lucy or Luce, Alex's girlfriend." At the mention of her being involved with Alex I instantly relax, the feeling in my chest dissipating quickly as she extends her hand towards me for a friendly hand shake. I smile as I take her hand before returning my attention to my blonde, she just sends me a seductive smile.

"So.. your the famous Callie?" Lucy says letting go of my hand. "Alex has said a lot about you."

"All good I hope." I reply nervously.

"Well actually, it wasn't really about you, more how you've changed Ari here." I see Arizona blush and send her a loving smile which she returns. A comfortable silence falls upon us before Teddy decides to introduce Addison properly.

"And this is Addy, Callie's best friend." Addison extends her hand saying it's nice to meet her as Lucy does the same.

"Okay guys. Oh hey Luce, how are you?" Derek asks as he joins the group.

"Not too bad D, how bout you?"

"I'm good, got my hands full with these two." He answers, gesturing to the two other blondes.

"And Meredith, how's she doing?"

"Good, were having a barbecue at the weekend actually, why don't you come? Hang out with everyone, catch up it's been a while."

"Yh sure why not, I'll talk to Alex later, see what he says but shouldn't be a problem." She smiles.

"Okay, so, as I was going to say the race starts in 10, so you girls better get all geared up and ready. We got a race to win. Catch you later Luce." Derek says to the departing blonde as she goes to get herself ready.

"Right then, lets go. We don't have all day." He ushers them to get ready. I see Arizona roll her eyes as Teddy responds with a 'yes dad' in a mocking tone. I hear Addy snicker as we watch our girls get all geared up for the race.

They are soon ready. We say our final good luck's as they grab their bikes and head off towards the starting line.


	17. Chapter 17

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Okay so first update of today.

So the race is starting. Who's gonna win?. Arizona, Teddy, Lucy, April or maybe someone else entirely, hmm?.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Seventeen.

Arizona POV.

We're all making our way to the starting gate, getting set for the race. I've got Teddy to my left and Lucy to my right. We are all to right end of the gate. I chance a look down the line. My eyes are met by the steely glare of Kepner. She has that look in her eyes saying 'I'm gonna win, no matter how it happens'. We're staring each other down. I see Teddy look to me, in my peripheral vision, and then to where my eyes are focused, 7 riders down. I hear her snarl and make a some sort of comment. I don't hear as my brains working over time on how I'm gonna make this a good ride.

We hear the announcer telling us to start our bikes. I fix my goggles and stretch my arms out to either side, Teddy grabbing one hand, Lucy the other. We glance at each other before letting go and starting up.

I kick my bike into action. The roar of the engine bringing it to life. I feel the vibrations of the beast as I rev the engine. I look up ahead of me as 30 second board is shown. I shift a little on my bike to centre my weight. My neck moving side to side as I loosen the muscles around it. My full attention is on the machine I'm perched on, my grip on the handles tighten and un-tighten as I rev the bike a couple more times. The 30 second time board turns to it's side. I pull the clutch in as I count down in my head. 5 .. 4.. 3.. 2 …

1 .. I flick the gear down with my left foot as I twist the accelerator immediately after. I along with everyone else shoot from the gate. I chance a look back as I pull my other foot up to rest on the peg. As usual there is at least one person that didn't get the timing right and is stuck on the gates. I remember when it was me and Timmy practising, it took at least a dozen times for me to get the timing right.

I focus my attention as the first corner comes up. I'm about forth right now so the corner should be a little easier with less people trying to get round it at once. I can see a front tire just to my right. Somebody trying to get the inside of me. I take the inside of the person in front of me causing the person behind me to drop back a little. I lean the bike slightly to the right, keeping my balance centred as I take the corner. Three-quarters of the way into the turn I pull the clutch again and tap my left foot down, shifting the gear up. My right wrist twists a little more and I'm propelled from the corner and pass the person in third place.

I begin to stand a little as I see what's ahead of me. My body leaning forward but keeping low to the bike. As I hit the dirt mound the bike shoots up into the air and I centre my body on the bike, keeping it straight in the air. I push down a little on the handle bars tipping the bike forward slightly as I prepare for the the landing. As I feel the bike touch dirt I accelerate more.

I hear an engine approach my left as we come to another corner. I have someone just to my right a little to far out for the corner. I notice their not paying attention to the track as I begin the corner. I don't know what's happening but half way into the corner I see the same rider and bike shoot into the safety bales at the side. _Well that's one rider out I guess._ I think to myself as we zoom out of the corner. Coming to a larger jump.

I fell a gush of air to my right as another inexperienced rider goes to fast into the jump. As they take off, the bike begins to fall back into the start of a flip, the rider, freaking out, bails mid air hits the mud and rolls to the side and out of the way. I concentrate back on what I'm doing rather than the other rider. My bike takes off through the air and comes to a smooth landing. I hit the gas a take off leaving all mess and destruction behind me and focus on what's in front of me.

I take a quick a look over my left shoulder. There's about 6 riders leading the race, the rest all trying to get through the pile of bikes and riders who came off during the corner and jump.

I see Teds in about fifth and Luce behind her in sixth. I'm now in third and I see April in second.

I decide to help my friends out by blocking forth off. They zoom past and I catch up quick enough.

We all have the same thought, _If we're going to try and take second, we do it together, especially after last year.'_ I think back to what happened.

_**I was in first, April behind me and Teds and Luce in third and forth. Luce had gone to take second and Kepner had swerved out and kicked Luce sending her into the wall. It was about the eighth race of the season so we were all good for points, Teddy having won the most races. I didn't quite know what happened after the kick but Teddy had stopped, effectively forfeiting the race, to check on our friend, at the end of the race I found out that Luce had a sprained knee ligament, but nothing was ever done about Kepner even though the whole thing was caught on film and played repeatedly on the jumbo screen. Luckily Lucy was fine as it wasn't anything to serious and healed nicely.**_

I shake the thoughts as we take the upcoming jump. We are gaining on April even more.

We know how we are going to play this, we'd already discussed it weeks ago. Knowing what corners on each track we can risk pulling it off. We're approaching said corner right now. Teddy takes her position with us backing her. She takes the outside of Kepner, knowing April can't take being beaten, she goes wide as well. Luce goes to the inside me following but swerve back behind Kepner as she goes to take Luce. April seeing this move, shifts her handle bars to take out Teddy, but what she hasn't realised is Teddy has already dropped back and April flies off the track and into some bales and sponsor signs, her bike sliding away from her, through the mud. Me, Teds and Lucy nod to each signalling a good job and return to the race, fighting for each position.

The person in first is taking the corners to wide so I take the opportunity and shift up another gear, I'm now in top gear going into a corner. Not a smooth move for amateur's, but I've mastered this move thanks to my brother. A quarter way though the turn I drop down two gears slowing, but not as much as I would have if pulling the brake. At the end I shift back up a gear and out of the corner leaving behind Teds, Luce and the other rider battling it out for Second and Third.

I shoot across the finish line one hand in the air cheering along with the crowd, the other steering me and keeping the acceleration going as I begin to slow down. I take my helmet off as photographers, agents and other sponsors surround me. I push off my bike as someone comes and takes it back to my spot. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see both Teddy and Lucy behind me. Both with huge smiles adorning their faces. We hug and no sooner had we let go of each other, I was receiving a rather good left hook to my jaw, as April shoved my body to the ground, a look of fury on her face as she advances on me again …

…

Okay so Arizona won First … Yay! Was there ever any doubt, Lol. But now April's trying to beat her up. Uh oh =/

Ps. The race was like 9 laps, I just cut most of it out with the flashback/memory. And I have no idea if Arizona's winning move with the gears would work, so please don't try it. I will not be held responsible for any accidents. Haha =D


	18. Chapter 18

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Second update for today .. this is all your getting because I have a lot of T.V. to catch up on, I'm very lazy, Lol. But ...

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Eighteen.

Callie POV.

It's nearing the end of the race. Arizona is in third with Teddy and Lucy two places behind. I see her slow a little and block of the person behind her allowing the two girls to race past. It's soon the three of them behind second place. I see Teddy take the outside then Lucy the inside, Arizona swerves and the next thing I know the other person is flung from their bike and into some hay bales.

"Nice. Haha, that's my girl." I whip around at the sudden intrusion to our group. I'm shocked at what I see. The man's about my height, short blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a smile with adorning dimples, he's basically the male version of my blonde beauty. I gasp, which attracts his attention as well as Derek's.

"Timmy!" He exclaims, bring the other man in for a manly hug. "How are you man? It's been a while."

"I'm good, just thought I'd come and watch my favourite girls ride and clearly I picked a good time to show up." He laughs. I hear the crowd pick up in volume as the first rider crosses the finish line.

"That's our girl." Both men say as we make our way over towards the winner. The blonde man turns to me.

"Hi, I'm Timmy Robbins, Zona's brother." He says extending his hand to me. I take it.

"Callie, and this is Addison." I reply as he takes Addison's hand to shake as well.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you girls. You here watching Zona?" He asks, which I reply to with a small head nod and a yes.

"She's awesome right." I quickly agree as we approach the small crowd.

I see the three girls hugging each other saying their congrats to the others, when another rider stalks up to them and lands a viscous left hook on Arizona. I gasp and move forward. I see Arizona pushed and the other girl advance on her, before I have a chance to say anything, Timmy has the other girl in a strong grip, dragging her away from Arizona. She's pulling against him trying to get back to the blonde on the floor while shouting random absurdities at her.

As soon as she is pulled away I'm on my knees next to Arizona, checking her over making sure there is no major damage.

"Are you okay? What was that about? Does anything feel broken? Do you..." I'm cut off by a soft hand cupping my cheek.

"I'm fine Calliope, relax. No major damage, a bloody lip and probably just a bruise, I will be fine."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch, first Luce last season, now she's trying to beat the shit out of you. Chicks got some major issues going on." Teddy starts ranting.

"TEDDY!" Arizona shouts, causing her to stop pacing and look down at us. "Your not going to do anything, if you touch her she'll have you up on assault charges and you'll be done, no more riding. Do you want that? No."

"Fine." She huffs out. "But she better get some sort of punishment for that. It was just out."

"Hey, umm, excuse me?" A tall-ish gentlemen asks catching our attention.

"Hi, can I help you?" Arizona asks in a friendly tone.

"Well, It's more of a, I can help you?" He replies, receiving a confused, questioning look from Arizona, then elaborates. "I got that on film. If you want, you can have it. If you want, you know, if your gonna press charges or anything. I don't mind. She deserves whatever she gets." He stutters out nervously.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you, but I know nothing ever comes for free so what do you want in return." Arizona counters, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Ah, definitely not a rookie, hey. Well I was hoping you would do a quick interview for me and the magazine I work for. It's not a big company just a small town thing, a lot of riders there." She just smiles and nods saying to get him to talk to her manager Derek, back at the stands.

"So." I say.

"So."

"You wanna get up now or shall we stay on the floor a little longer." I joke.

"Help me up. You can check me over a bit more back at the bus, cos I know you aren't going to stop until you make sure I don't need stitches or something. I smile at how well she knows me already as I help her up and to the bus.

..

"Right well, your all cleaned up and you don't need stitches." I say as I hear the door open up behind me.

"Thank you." She says softly, leaning in for a kiss.

"TIM! What are you doing hear, I thought you were out in Iraq still." I hear her squeal as she jumps up before I even get my thank you kiss.

"I, um, kinda, maybe got, um injured and sent home .. For good." He says a little sheepishly, mumbling the last part.

"Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? Wait.. did you say your home for good?"

"Umm, yh." He replies and is then wrapped up in hug from the blonde.

"Oh, Tim this Calliope, Calliope this is my brother Tim."

"Hey, again." He says in a chuckle.

"Again? You two know each other?"

"Well yh, since about 10minutes ago." I reply as I watch my blonde pout.

"So, um Calliope? How come she gets to call you that and I got Callie?" I blush as Arizona smiles at me. Tim soon notices the way Arizona is looking at me.

"Oh, you two are. Wow, how long?" he asks.

"Well actually about two and half days." Arizona says as she takes my hand and brings it to her lips, placing a light kiss to my knuckles before wrapping her arm around my waist. Tim just smiling at us.


	19. Chapter 19

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Okay, so sorry for not updating. I've been real busy, had the sudden urge to make a lot of cakes, so not really busy but anyway. Hope you enjoy the update.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Nineteen.

Arizona POV.

"Do you want another beer?" I hear Calliope whisper in my ear. We got back yesterday and were to tired to catch up with Timmy, so we all crashed and today had been spent hanging out by the pool. Me, Callie, Teddy, Addison, Mark and Timmy.

"Yh please." I respond kissing her cheek as she climbs out from behind me on the deck chair we'd been sitting in and making her way into the house. Before I see her disappear into the house I excuse myself.

I reach the kitchen door and there she is. Rummaging through the fridge for drinks. I creep up behind her, placing my hands on either side of her hips. I lean forward slowly and place a delicate kiss behind her ear. Closing the fridge door, she spins around and captures my lips in a heated kiss. I push her backwards, so her body is trapped between me and the fridge. My hands slowly move up her body until one rests on a cheek, the other smoothing circles on the side of her neck. Before anything can get to intense I pull away and lean my forehead against hers. After regaining my breath I whisper a thank you.

"What for?"

"For being you, for hanging out today, for bonding with my brother, for everything." I reply stealing another kiss.

"You don't need to thank me for that. I did it because I wanted to and it kinda helps if I get on your brothers good side, so he doesn't want to kill me or anything."

"And why would he want to kill you?"

"I don't know and I don't plan on doing anything to find out." She smiles, "Well not intentionally anyway, you know that right, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, I love y.." I cut her rambling off with a kiss.

"I know and I love you too." We stare into each others eyes for a little while.

"We should go back out there, before they send a search party in looking for us."

"Yh but I don't want to. I want to stay in her with you some more." She replies with her puppy dog eyes pleading with me.

"C'mon. I'll make it up to you later." I say. "I promise." Her pout is soon replaced by a smirk, probably imagining how I'm going to make it up to her, as I drag her back out to the pool by one hand, refreshments in my other.

As we approach the pool side, I realise that my brother and Mark are missing. I go to ask where they have gone, when me and Calliope are ambushed from behind.

"Ahhhh!" I scream, high-pitched, as I'm lifted into the air over Timmy's shoulder. I wriggle trying to get out of his embrace.

"Mark! Put me down!" I hear Callie shriek as I notice we are being carried towards the edge of the pool.

"Don't you dare!" I warn as he manoeuvres me so he can throw me into the water. Before I can do anything I here a splash of water and a loud scream as Callie hits the water and then I feel myself flying through the air coming closer to the same fate. I hit the water in much the same way as Callie. As I emerge at the surface I glare at the two men laughing at the side of the pool and make my way to Callie.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously not knowing how Callie will feel after being thrown into a cold pool.

"I will be once I kill Mark." She murmurs as she comes closer to me. She wraps her arms around me and dips her head so our lips meet, her tongue soon probing my mouth.

"Oh, seriously. Don't you two ever do anything other than make out all the time?" I hear Mark shout mockingly. I break the kiss quickly replying.

"It's your own fault for throwing us in the pool together. What did you think was going to happen?" I ask the dumbstruck man as I reattach my lips to Calliope's. I see Mark turn around and then we hear him moan.

"Oh come on! Not you two as well?" He groans out as Teddy and Addy break apart too, a embarrassed look adorning both of their faces. I turn back to my beauty and notice her teeth chattering from the cold. I drag her over to the side of the pool and help her out before I climb out myself and wrap my arms around her.

"Okay everyone!" I command. "I think it's time you all left, it's getting late we can always hang out tomorrow or something." I suggest as everyone makes their way through the house and out the front. We say our goodbyes to everyone and head up the stairs. As we climb the stairs I hear Callie in my ear.

"Now, what was that about making it up to me later?" She husks letting her hands roam as we continue our assent. I moan and pull her towards the bedroom faster, as her hands begin on my shirt buttons.


	20. Chapter 20

Supercrossed.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Twenty.

Callie POV.

My fingers work the buttons of her blouse, my lips attached to her neck as she guides us to the bedroom. As the door is pushed open, my hands push open her top exposing her bra clad breasts to me. She moans as I cup them, my teeth scraping her collar bone, my tongue then darting out to sooth her skin.

I feel my knees hit the bed and I'm soon pushed down to a sitting position, Arizona straddling my hips. She reaches down my torso and takes the edge of my top in her hands. I lift my arms above my head as she strips me of that article of clothing. Our lips soon reconnect, suppressing our moans, as our passion for each other builds.

…

I feel the warmth of a body curled against me. I smile as I recall the events of last night. Arizona's tongue all over my body, the taste and feel of her as she came undone beneath me, the multiple orgasm's we gave each other well into the night until we eventually passed out, curled up into each other.

I shift so I can look at her peaceful face. I carefully move a stray blonde hair from her face and continue to stroke her arm. I feel her sigh and curl further into me and my warmth.

"Are you watching me sleep?" She husks out in a sleep filled voice, while cracking one eye open to look at me. "Good morning." She breaths out, before placing a kiss to my lips. Before we get to heated the doorbell breaks our little moment apart. I pout as my blonde lifts herself out of the bed and pulls on some tracksuit bottoms, an old t-shirt and drifts out the room. I hear muffled voices coming from the front door and decide to get up and make breakfast for me and my girl. As I'm pulling my jeans on Arizona comes back into the room.

"Hey, who was that?" I ask as she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me in for a searing kiss.

"That, was the delivery guy. He's just unloading the stuff into the barn." She responds.

"Oh. Okay, I was just going to go do us some breakfast." I reply.

"Mmm, I love it when you cook me breakfast. Actually I love it when you cook." She leans forwards and licks my ear lightly.

"I find it incredibly sexy." She whispers moving to capture my lips, her tongue soon delving deep into my mouth, swallowing my moans of pleasure. I feel a burst of arousal sweep through my body and settle between my legs. I move my hands down and pick her up quick, slamming her into the wall, our lips never losing contact. Her legs wrap around my waist, her arms around my neck. I push her further into the wall and start to rock my hips at a steady pace. Her hips are soon thrusting forward trying to create more friction.

"God Calliope, please?" She moans.

"Please, What?" I ask, baiting her.

"Please .. Touch me. I need you." She husks out and captures my lips again.

Not being able to resist the blonde my hand soon finds the top of her trousers. Without waiting I push my hand down and under her panties. I'm met with her warm, silky wetness. My fingers are soon trailing up and down her opening, I stop a couple of times to rub her clit and without warning I thrust two fingers deep inside her.

"Ohh Cal .. Yes Baby, hmm." I build a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her.

"Calliope .. I'm so close. Harder .. Deeper Baby, I need more of you." I obliged, picking up a faster pace.

"Yes, yesss .. right there Babe, I'm sooo, Oh god .."

"Cum for me. Let go Baby." I breathe out against her ear. Her head snaps back as her muscles start to contract around my fingers. Her breathing picks up, her eyes close, as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. I slow my hand movements but don't stop wanting to prolong her orgasm. As her breathing calms I remove my fingers from her core, receiving a sigh of disapproval from the blonde. Her eyes open slowly.

"Hmm .. Wow." She manages to get out between breaths. Her legs unwrap from around me as she attempts to catch her balance, her hands on my shoulders. She looks up with a glint in her eyes.

"My turn." she commands and another pool of arousal makes itself known between my legs. She works the button and zip on my jeans before pushing me back onto the bed and ripping the item of clothing from my body along with her own.

…

This chapter was short and I'm sorry about that but I should hopefully get another chapter up tomorrow. So until then, ciao ..

Ps. The more reviews I get, the more updates you shall get tomorrow. ;) x


	21. Chapter 21

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

I don't know Spanish and I'd like to thank Google translate for it's help, so thanks. =]

So this is for those of you who did review .. I shall put another chapter up later today, if you want more, we're gonna need some more reviews ;)

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Twenty-One.

Arizona POV.

I'm standing naked at the side of my bed, Calliope spread out in front of me. I can't help but stop and stare. I'm pulled from my trance of her beauty when she wraps her legs around my knees, pulling me towards her. I send her a smile as I brace my weight on my arms either side of her head and lower myself on top of her. I hear her gasp as our naked bodies come in contact with each other. I give off a hum of pleasure as our lips meet. Her hands tangle in my hair as I rock my hips into her, hers rising to meet me, effectively producing more friction where she needs it.

I move to straddle her hips my hands massaging her breasts as my tongue works her neck; sucking, biting, licking and kissing wherever I can get to. Her head falls to the side, exposing more to me. I bite down on her pulse point and swipe my tongue over the area to sooth the pleasurable burn, coaxing moans of desire from her mouth.

I let one of my hands travel south, towards her burning centre. My hand is soon met with her warm juices.

"Oh god..." she breathes out, as I run my fingers up and down her slit. I capture her lips in a slow burning kiss, filled with passion. My tongue runs along her bottom lips asking for entrance, which is soon granted. My tongue slips between her lips as I massage the contours of her mouth. I slide a single finger into her opening, compelling her to buck her hips.

"More Ari.. I need more of you." She husks, bringing my mouth back to hers. I comply, adding another finger, keeping my pace slow, as to tease her.

"Mmm dios, que se siente tan bien.." I let out an animalistic moan, I have no idea what she said but it was sexy.

I pick up my pace, thrusting in and out of the Latina, wanting to bring her pleasure. I manoeuvre my leg so I have added pressure behind every thrust of my fingers.

"oh mierda .. sí, yesss.. allí, allí mismo bebé.. I'm so close.." I feel the wetness between my legs pool as she speaks Spanish in my ear.

"Fuck! Your so hot when you speak Spanish." I breathe out as I feel her walls start to contract around my fingers, pulling them in deeper. I circle her clit with my thumb, adding more pleasure to the already burning orgasm ripping through her body.

"Cum for me.." I husk out sexily.

"Sí, Dios sí.. Yo estoy corriendo, oh sí, joder" I feel her body stiffen beneath me as her orgasm reaches it's high. I slow my ministrations as she slowly catches her breath, her body going limp, eyelids hooded over. I stop all hand movements and go to pull out, but I'm stopped by her strong muscles pulling me back in.

"Fuck.." I whipser, my heat running down my legs, landing on her thigh. She lets out a small giggle.

"Wet are we?" She asks through her laboured breathing, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Hmm, you could say that. Your so sexy when you speak in Spanish." I reply finishing with a deep kiss.

"¿En serio, voy a tener que recordar que entonces, ya no quiero?"

"Oh god." I moan. Her hand travelling down my body. Before I know what's happening, I'm being flipped onto my back, my sexy Latina hovering over me, rocking on top of the fingers still buried deep within her.

"Oh fuck, you fell so good inside me." She groans out. Stroking up and down my opening. My hips bucking, wanting to feel more of her. She slides two fingers slowly into me. She soon picks up a steady rhythm, thrusting back and forwards on my fingers, causing her own to move in and out of me.

"Oh god, that feels amazing.. Don't.. don't stop." I pant out as I feel another orgasm rushing towards me. Her lips soon descend capturing mine, swallowing all the moans trying to escape.

"cum para mí, quiero que cum conmigo" She whispers in my ear, causing my muscles to tighten around her. I bring my left leg up and wrap around her waist, pulling her forcefully down on top of me, my spare hand tangles in her raven locks.

"Fuck! I'm cumming Baby.." I breathe out. I soon feel her muscles tighten around my own fingers again. Hers curling inside me, sending jolts of pleasure right through my body as my orgasm surges through me, hers following close behind.

Her body collapses on top of mine. Both our breathing laboured as we come down from our highs. Her lips are peppering kiss over my face as I crack open my eyes to find gorgeous chocolate brown ones staring back at me.

"Wow.." I whisper, not being able to say much more.

"Yh.."

"I love you.." I say quietly as she swoops in for a loving kiss.

"Yo también te quiero" She replies kiss me again.

There's no tongue involved during these kisses, it's just her lips on mine, delicately caressing me. Her love pouring out in such a simple gesture. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her down so she's resting on top of me, she rolls off and I curl into her side. I feel her lay a gentle kiss to my forehead as her arms tighten there hold on me.


	22. Chapter 22

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

As promised, another update.

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Twenty-Two.

Callie POV.

I'm roused from my nap by the sound of a door opening and closing, I pay no attention to it, thinking it's just Teddy and Addy dropping by for breakfast. The next thing I know, is the bedroom door is being flung open.

"OMG! OMG! I did _NOT_ need to see that!" I hear Teddy shout and the door slam shut.

"What the hell was that about?" I hear Arizona murmur in my ear, cuddling closer to me.

"I think it was something to with with the two of us laying naked in each others arms." I chuckle.

"Oh god.." She groans "I'm never gonna live that down."

"Yh me neither, she's probably gone and told Addison." We lay in silence for a few minutes.

"Ouch" I moan out as her fist collides with my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For not covering us up.. Actually for starting this, this morning."

"Hey wasn't my fault you wouldn't let me get changed this morning."

"Whatever." She mumbles, pulling away to grab some clothes. I sit up and pull her towards me so she's standing between my legs. I take her face in my hands so I can look deep into her baby blues.

"I love you." She says capturing my lips.

"I love you too." I whisper pulling away and resting my forehead against hers, our breaths mingling between us, staying that way for a while.

"C'mon we should head down there before they come back." I say pushing her away and grabbing some clothes to pull on. Once dressed we head down the stairs hand in hand. We make it to the kitchen, to a laughing Addy and Teddy.

"Good Morning."

"Yh I bet it was.." Addy snickers. I just lean forward and hit her giving her a hard glare as well.

"So did the parts arrive this morning?" Teddy asks, changing the subject.

"Yh, there out in the barn." My blonde replies.

"Cool, I'll just go sort it out."

"Oh Ted's, can you find the part for Calliope's car and put it to the side for me? Thanks."

"Yh sure."

"Your going to fix my car today?" I ask anxiously.

"Um, yh. I was gonna start on it. Why something wrong?" She asks. I glance in Addison's direction, noticing her eating a bowl of cereal, before taking Arizona's hand in mine and dragging her to the study.

"What's wrong?" she asks again concern lacing her words.

"Is it wrong that I don't want you to fix my car?" I start.

"What do you mean? You don't trust me or something?"

"No, no nothing like that. I just.. well I don't want to leave, and if you fix my car then me and Addy will leave and I don't want to leave I want to stay here with you and..." I'm cut off from my rambling as Arizona takes my face in her hands and pulls me in for a passionate kiss, leaving us both breathless.

"Your adorable when you ramble." she says kissing me again.

"I don't want you to leave either." She breaths out, leaning her forehead against mine. I wrap my arms arms around her waist pulling her flush to my body. We stand like that for what feels like a long time, just holding each other, relishing the touch of the other.

"You could always stop by on your way back. I don't want this to end." She says softly.

"Mmm, me neither, but I don't know if they'll be enough time, we only got ten days off work and my parents normally plan to last minute." I comment dejectedly. 

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"I don't know. We should probably start with making a start on the car."

"Yh, I guess."

"I love you, don't worry we'll figure something out, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." She admits shyly.

"Te quiero so much Baby." I smile leaning in for another kiss. Silence descending upon us.

"Come on, I wanna watch my hot, sexy blonde girlfriend fix my car."

"Girlfriend?" She pulls back a questioning look on her face.

"Well yh, I just figured with, you know.. You know what, don't worry abo.." I'm cut off mid sentence by her lips on mine.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really? Because I don't want you to feel pressured or anythi..." I'm cut of again by her lips.

"I'm sure, so shut up, cos I want my girlfriend to kiss me." I smile as I lean in, my lips softly meet hers, we start off slow until her tongue strokes my bottom lip asking for entrance. Her tongue is caressing my mouth. I soon feel myself being pushed, my back colliding with the bookshelf behind me. I have my hands on Arizona's face and in her hair, hers exploring my torso. I moan softly as her hands find my breasts and gently massage both in time with her tongues ministrations.

"Hey Z, I put the .. Oh god. Do you two ever stop?" I hear Teddy ask from the doorway.

"Sorry Ted's. What were you saying?"

"I said or was going to say, that I put the parts for Callie's car out on the porch and brought the car round as well."

"Oh, um thanks." She murmurs.

"Yh no problem." She mumbles out as she takes off back towards the kitchen. I soon feel Arizona slip her hand into mine our fingers intertwining as she pulls me from the room and to my car.

…

If I get more than five reviews.. I'll put up more than two chapters tomorrow. =] Love 3 x


	23. Chapter 23

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

All mistakes are my own.

Yum! Skittles .. **TASTE THE RAINBOW!**

Update 1of3.

I don't know much about the mechanical side of cars, I know a little but not enough so it's all made up, don't try it.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Twenty-Three.

Arizona POV.

I can feel Calliope watching me, her eyes are devouring me and it's distracting. A good distraction but a distraction none-the-less. I chance a glance at her, her eyes are glued to me, a dreamy look on her face. I smile to myself and wipe the oil off my hands on the rag next to me. I turn and start my way towards her, to wrapped up in her daydream, she doesn't even notice me approach.

"What ya thinkin' bout?"

"Huh, sorry what?" She confusedly answers.

"I said, what are you thinking about?" I notice a blush spread up her neck to her cheeks as she takes me by my wrist and pulls me towards her on the fence.

"You." She simply states, a shy smile adorning her features.

"Oh yh, what about me?" I play.

"Everything, your just so amazingly perfect." She responds with a chaste kiss. I pull back and look her in the eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" I ask as her eyes bore into mine.

"I had a feeling, yes." She jokes. I just giggle as she pulls me closer to her, me burying my face into her neck, peppering kisses up to her ear.

"I love you too." She breaths tilting her head to give me better access to her.

"Hmm, good." I respond pulling back and running my hands through her silky, raven locks. I step away and back to her car as a small pout forms on her lips at my removal. I feel her come up behind and place her hands on my hips.

"So," She says over my shoulder, resting her chin there.

"Mm?" I mumble turning my head to look at her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold you for a little longer." She finishes planting a kiss to my cheek. I turn in her arms and wrap mine around her neck.

I lean in planting a soft kiss to the corner of her lips before moving to her neck to breathe in her scent. I feel her lean into me, her body flush against mine as I fall back to perch on the edge of her engine. I feel her arms tighten around me as she starts to sniffle. I pull back to look at her face, her eyes filled with tears. I don't need to ask what's wrong because I already know, I'm feeling the same way. I move my hands to wipe away her falling tears before pulling her in for an affectionate kiss.

"Please don't worry, we'll figure something out. I promise." I affirm to alleviate not just her but myself as well. She just pulls me back into her embrace, immersing herself in my touch, as my hands run over her back in a soothing motion. She eventually pulls away saying that she's going to grab us a drink while I finish up her car. I watch her go keeping contact until it's necessary to let go, my hand falling back to my side as I pull myself together enough to finish what I started.

I soon connect all the right wires and bits back in place. I turn and make my way to the drivers side door, get in and turn the key. The engines soon turns over, roaring to life. My mind thinking of the inevitable departure of one, Calliope Torres tomorrow morning. My heart clenches in my chest as I feel an onslaught of tears threaten to break down the dams my eyes have built up. As my tears start to fall, I close the door, change gear and take off. I decide to fill the tank up as it's only half full and head back to house. I pull up into the barn and make my way onto the porch, Callie sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey, where have you been?" She questions concern lacing her voice.

"Just took it out for a spin, make sure everything was working alright." I lie to her, not willing to give the real reason I took off so quick. "Oh and I also filled the tank up for you."

"Thanks, but you didn't need to do that."

"I know, I wanted to."

"I made dinner." She announces changing the subject. I smile as she takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. I gasp as I'm met with dozens of candles scattered around, flower petals leading out onto the deck. My eyes soon find my own personal goddesses. A small smile on her face.

"I just wanted to do something to say thank you for everything." She divulges quietly almost shyly. I smile as I take both her hands in mine, our eyes meeting again in the candle light.

"Thank you, it's perfect.. your perfect." I proclaim brushing my lips over hers slightly. I feel her lips turn up as my hands find her face. I pull back gently staring her deep in the eyes once again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Silence descends before I ask what she made us to eat.

"My famous Chicken Piccata." She reveals.

"Sounds good, and smells awesome.. Lead the way."


	24. Chapter 24

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Update 2of3.

This ones really short cos I wanted to do one in Addison's POV.

Hope y'all still like though.

Enjoy my lovelinesses =] x

Chapter Twenty-Four.

Callie POV.

We soon finished the meal I made for myself and Arizona. We'd sat at the table for a little while before moving to the pool side. Me sitting on a deck chair with my blonde bombshell between my legs leaning back into me, her head resting on my left shoulder.

"I love this.. just sitting here.. with you.. you know, nothing sexual." I break the comfortable silence that had descended upon us.

"Hmm," She hums "Me too." I smile at the sleepiness in her voice. She'd been working all day so I suggest a massage.

"I'd love one." She mumbles out. I push her forward before slipping out to stand at her side. I take her hands in mine and pull her up, her eye lids heavy from tiredness. I lead her through the house and up to her bedroom. When we reach the bed, I slowly start to unclothe her, taking my time, delighting in the skin that is revealed to me with each article leaving her body. When she is down to her underwear I get her to lay face down on the bed. I remove most of my own clothes and grab a bottle of lotion, before straddling her waist.

I squeeze some lotion on my palm and rub it in a little. My hands soon find their way to her shoulders, rubbing the tension of the day out of her muscles. As my hands descend and work her lower back and sides I hear soft snores emanating from beneath me, so I carefully remove myself from her and place the bottle of lotion on the bedside table, then proceed to curl up around her, pulling her tight to me, never wanting to let go.

…

I'm roused from my sleep as an arm encircles my waist and a warm body presses up against my back. I moan as kisses are peppered over my shoulders, then my neck and face, finally coming to a stop on my lips. I roll onto my back, deepening the kiss. My tongue traces the lines of her lips and is soon being sucked into her mouth. My hands move to her neck and the back of her head pulling her in closer. We break from the kiss, catching our breaths, Arizona curling her body around mine. Her leg draped over one of mine, her arm around my mid-section, her head resting on my right shoulder. I wrap my arms securely around her back, bending my head to place soft kiss over her head.

We are soon pulled from our comforting silence by the sound of Addison calling for me.

"Up hear." I shout not being bothered to move. Arizona's hand drawing patterns across my stomach under the sheet.

"Are you guys decent? Because I don't want a.."

"Yes, we're decent." I cut her off with a sigh as the door opens slowly, Addy popping her head in.

"Ahhh, aren't you guys so adorable, all wrapped up in bed together." She exclaims coming further into the room.

"Shut up." I her playfully mumbled from somewhere in my shoulder, my grip tightening even more.

"So, um .. You ready to leave or what?" She asks wearily.

"Yh I just gotta pack these last few things." I say despondently, indicating to a small pile of clothes next to my suitcase, which I moved in here the other day for easiness.

"Okay, well then. I will leave you two to do whatever, I'll be downstairs with Teddy, don't be to long." I hear her say as she leaves the room.

"So, your really leaving?" Arizona asks dejectedly.

"Yh, unfortunately." I respond just the same.

"Come on, I'll help you pack. Get some extra time in with you before you leave." She says trying to sound perkier than she is.

We move around the room, almost in slow motion, putting off the inevitable goodbye, my heart breaking at every second that passes by.


	25. Chapter 25

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Update 3of3.

Last update of today, extra one as promised, keep up the reviews and it will be the same tomorrow

?Hopefully?

Again kinda short because I'm sorta tired now, but hopefully you'll like.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Twenty-Five.

Addison POV.

After leaving Callie and Arizona to pack I head back down the stairs, finding Teddy in the kitchen.

"Hey, how are they?" She asks coming up to me and encircling her arms around me. I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Not good, I don't think. Cal seemed a little depressed, and.. Arizona didn't really say anything."

"I'm gonna miss you. You know?" Teddy whispers in my ear after a little while.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." I respond almost as dejectedly as Callie a little while ago.

"I got these yesterday, while I was with Mark." I say handing an envelope to Teddy.

"What is it?" She questions curiously.

"It's two plane tickets to Miami."

"And your giving them to me, why?" She questions again.

"Because I don't want a depressed friend for the rest of my holiday.. And I maybe, might wanna spend some more time with you." I say shyly, lowering my head again to her shoulder.

"So, what exactly is your plan."

"For you and Arizona to fly down tomorrow with Mark and Lexie. They know where their going so they'll bring you to Cal's parents house and Arizona can surprise her."

"Okay seems easy. Does Ari know about this?"

"No."

"Okay. Shouldn't be too difficult to convince her to get on a plan and chase her down, even if that does mean flying across the country." She laughs and I soon join in.

We are soon joined in the kitchen by Callie, Arizona and Callie's luggage.

"Okay I'm ready when you are." She says even more depressed, if that was even possible.

"Alright then, I'll take your bags out to the car." Teddy offers, so I can thank Arizona and say goodbye.

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay, it was really nice of you."

"It was no problem." She answers taking Callie's hand in hers as we exit the house and make our way to the car.

After saying goodbye to our girls, we climb into the car and I pull away. As we exit town I hear Callie breathe back some sniffles. I take a look in her direction, seeing tears continuously fall down her cheeks, I reach over and take her hand, offering some kind of comfort.

"You guys really like each other, huh?" I ask, wanting to know exactly how serious this 'thing' was between the two. Callie just nods, wiping away her tears with her free hand. I chance another look at her seeing her falling apart in front of me.

"How serious?" I question.

"She told me she loves me and I said I loved her too." she sobs.

"And do you?" Again I just get a nod. I smile to myself, thinking how I've never seen Callie like this before, not even with Erica or anyone she's been with, knowing I'd done the right thing in giving Teddy the tickets. My smile falters as I think about my own blonde I'm leaving behind. I don't know whether I love her, we never said it but... I'm pulled from my internal thoughts by Callie.

"So, what about you and Teddy? You seemed close."

"Yh," I smile. "We never said I love you to each other but, I definitely feel something for her. I mean I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"Yh, I know exactly what you mean." I hear mumbled as another wave of tears takes over the latina.

"You guys will work something out, I promise. Just like me and Teddy will. Those girls are to good to give up." I joke trying to lighten the mood a little. It works as I hear Callie laugh a little.

"Yh, they are." She says, I can hear the smile in her voice. I know it's there without needing to see it, she's my best friend, I know almost everything about her.

We continue are road trip until night falls and we pull in to a gas station, filling the tank and grabbing a drink and snack, Callie taking over the night driving as I rest, there's only about another 100miles until we reach Miami, so we should be there by morning. We can then rest and await the secret arrival of our two girls with Mark and Lexie.


	26. Chapter 26

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

I GOT A NIECE! So cute born 8lbs 6ounz at 8:30pm (Melbourne, Australia time), 23rd Dec.

So I'm sorry for only one update today, hopefully be able to get at least two up tomorrow, depending how quick I get stuff sorted out for Christmas.

Wa..hey, 2Days til' Christmas .. Or 1 cos it's like 2hours from Christmas Eve.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Twenty-Six.

Arizona POV.

"Hey Z, you okay?" Teddy asks me as the tears continue to fall. I just shake my head as I try to hold back my sobs. I turn and walk past her back into the house, I head up the stairs. Teddy soon follows, finding me curled up on the bed, sobs racking my body as it curls around the pillow Calliope had been using, my face buried within it somewhere, breathing in her scent. Teddy curls up beside me, laying a tentative hand on my shoulder, offering a silent support. My sobs soon die down, leaving my unstoppable tears flowing down my tears, crashing into the pillow below.

"Hey.."

"I miss her and she's only been gone for what, like, 20minutes.. What am I suppose to do when all I can think about and want is her?" I ask rhetorically not expecting any sort of answer from my friend.

"Look.. I'm not suppose to say anything really until tomorrow or something, but you definitely need this, I'm sure Ads won't mind."

"Won't mind what?" I ask my interested peaked a little. I see Teddy reach around to her back pocket, removing an white envelope, she hands it to me.

"What's this?" I question.

"Just open it and see." She commands. I slowly unfold the envelope and cautiously open it. I take a look inside before sliding my hand in and pulling it out again, revelling two plane tickets to Miami.

"OMG! Where did you get these from?" I gasp as I sit up and wipe at my tear stained cheeks.

"Addy handed that to me while you were helping Callie pack."

"But why?" I ask, still a little shocked.

"Because she said, and I quote.. 'I don't want a depressed friend for the rest of my holiday'."

"So she bought two first class plane tickets for us to go to Miami tomorrow?"

"Wait! Did you say first class?" Teddy shockingly asks, bolting up to my side to see for herself.

"What you didn't see that.. written in big, **bold** letters?" I query. "Maybe we should get you some glasses." I joke.

"Hey.. I was a little shocked to notice anything other than the fact she'd just given me two plane tickets. I wasn't really paying attention to anything else." She defends.

"Wait a minute.. What happens when we get to Miami, like where do we go?" I nervously turn and question my best friend.

"Um, Mark and Lexie are flying down too, there gonna be our guides and drive us to Callie's parents place." She responds like she's been planning this for weeks. I smile, then realize I have to pack and leap off the bed and into the closet.

"Uhh, What are you doing?" I hear come from somewhere behind me in the room.

"Looking for a case so I can start packing." I respond nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I hear Teddy mumble something that sounds like 'of course' before shouting that she's going to go do the same, but also, that she's gonna stop off and have a word with Mark and Lex on the way. I just grumble a reply before hauling my case onto the bed and flinging it open. I then freeze, thinking of something. Grabbing my cell I punch in the number I so very often use, and wait while it rings.

"**Hello"**

"Hey Timmy, can you do me a favour for a couple of days?" I request.

"**Yh sure Sis, what can I help you with?"**

"I need you to look after Tess for a few days.."

"**Sure, no problem.. Any specific reason?"**

"Yh, Addison gave Teddy two plane tickets, for me and her, for Miami and we leave first thing in the morning." I answer excitedly.

"**Okay then.. Have fun, don't worry about stuff I got ya covered."**

"Thanks Tim, I owe you one."

"**Don't mention it. I got some stuff to do, so I'll see you when you get back."**

"Yh, thanks again. Bye Timmy."

"**Bye Zone." **And then the line goes dead and I get back to packing. I decide to pack some dress-y clothes, nothing over the top but good enough if we decide to go out to a restaurant. I pack some jeans, a couple chequered shirts, some plain polo t's and my bikini, remembering Addy saying something about lot's of sun bathing. I'm soon done, having grabbed some essentials, like my toothbrush, deodorant and other such things. I realise that it's only just hit lunch time so decide to hit the track for a little practice.

The sky soon darkens. I jump in the shower, having trained all day and now being covered in dirt, dust and oil. As I step under the flowing water I wince at the water hitting my cut skin, thinking back to earlier in the day...

_I'm taking the corner, same as I usually do when my mind drifts to Calliope and my memories of making love to her, our romantic dinner last night and how wonderful she is. My mind is to preoccupied to notice that I have gone over a jump and am in mid air. By the time my brain and rational thought kicks back in, it;s too late as I come down sideways, hitting the dirt hard. The visor on my helmet shattering and a rip forming up the side of my jersey as slide across the compacted dirt._

Not having done anything in that moment about my newly formed injury, just jumping back on my bike, continuing to ride, I was now paying the price as the water splashed down onto it, causing it to sting like hell.

I soon step out from the shower and dry off. I eat a quick meal before retreating back to my room for a nice relaxing sleep, ready for tomorrow's adventure's.


	27. Chapter 27

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Good Morning People of the World .. or just fanfic .. Haha..

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! or if you celebrate something else MERRY/HAPPY WHATEVER-THAT-IS!

Here's an update for you guys, only one for today as I got to prepare for Christmas dinner tomorrow.. Don't know why but I volunteered to cook for everyone ..

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Twenty-Seven.

Callie POV.

I woke up this morning kinda early, having only been asleep a couple hours, since arriving earlier that morning, I'd instantly got up, not in a very happy mood, as a certain blonde wasn't curled up next to me. My heart ached and I was longing for her. Still am, sitting here at 8am drinking coffee, at the breakfast bar in my parents house. My parents are already up, my Dad having had a business call overseas first thing and my Mum, well because she always gets up early to prepare food for everyone.

I sigh into my coffee mug, causing my father to put his paper down and look in my direction.

"What's the matter mi hija?" My Dad asks. "You've been down ever since you got here."

"Nothing Papi." I respond.

"Oh sweety, something is clearly wrong.. What is it?" My mother asks, trying to coax an answer out of me. I just bow my head as a single tear escapes my eye. My mother is soon across the kitchen and at my side, gathering me in her arms.

"What's wrong my baby girl?" My mother asks again as more tears threaten to fall.

"I met someone Mamá, but I had to leave and I don't know if I'll see her again." I cry clinging to my mother.

"Why don't you tell us about her, like does she have a name, where she's from?" My mother jokes earning a little laugh from.

"Her names Arizona and she comes from Nebraska and she's perfect. She's got..." Time soon passes when Addison joins us in the kitchen and she starts talking about Teddy as well. We tell my parents that Mark and Lexie have managed to get some time off and will be joining us soon.

I decide that I've had enough of talking about Arizona for now and head up to my room to change. Talking or even thinking about the blonde makes me long for her, I miss her so much and it's only been a day. I miss waking next to her, holding her, kissing her, just everything about. Like how her eyes sparkled when she found out her brother was safe and back for good, how she looks at me and the way she tells me she loves me. I miss it all. I soon decide to catch some rays, so put on my bikini and head out to the pool.

I'm soon joined by Addy asking how I'm doing. I just look at her, knowing she can read me like a book, she nods, understanding I don't want to talk yet because it's too painful to think about her.

We continue to bathe in the sun for a few hours when my mother calls us in for lunch. We head back to our rooms to put some less revelling clothes on and head down stairs to the kitchen.

As we enter I'm grabbed and pulled into a hug. I don't need to see who it is, already knowing it's my sister Aria.

"Hey Aria, how have you been?"

"Great!" She responds, bouncing on her toes. "So I hear you got a girlfriend, a serious one at that." She states. I send a glare towards my mother who looks away, a guilty look on her face. I sigh and turn back to Aria, nodding while saying 'sort of' at the same time.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" She questions, confusion clouding her mind.

"Well we meet at the beginning of the week, she fixed my car for me. It's only been a little while, yes, but I know I love her and she loves me. It's like we were made for each other." I confess. Not yet having told my parents it's only been a matter of days.

"Well, I'm happy for you, although, you do seem a little sad. What's that about?" She studies my face waiting for an answer.

"We had to leave her and Callie doesn't know when or if she'll see her again." Addy informs them as I take a seat at the counter, looking solemn.

Lunch soon rolls on and my Dad starts asking questions again, wanting to know more about Arizona.

"So, she fixed you car.. Is she a mechanic or something?" He asks.

"Well kinda. She races Super Cross and when the seasons not on, she works in a garage."

"Super Cross? As in dirt bikes?"

"Yes Papi, as in dirt bikes."

"You should see her ride, her, Teddy and this other girl Lucy are amazing." Addison chimes in.

"Well maybe that will happen one day." He says. "But first I want to meet her." He announces just as the door bell sounds.

"I'll get it, it's probably Mark with Lexie. You guys relax, I'll be back in a minute." And she takes off out the kitchen towards the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Because it's Christmas and I'm in a awesomely amazing mood, I am giving you another update today .. Haha C= .. AND you'll all be getting another first thing in the morning, don't ya just love me ;)

Enjoys my awesome peoples =] x

Chapter Twenty-Eight.

Arizona POV.

I wake in flash, my mind racing, wondering why I'm awake. I turn and check the time, 5:13am, and then it hits me. I'm going to Miami today and our flight leaves at 7:30am. I jump up and grab my cell from the night stand, punch in Teddy's number and wake her up.

"**Uhh! Why are you calling me at quarter past five in the morning?"** She grumbles down the line. I just let off a shriek.

"**Oh right .. I'm up and I'll be there in 20minutes, then we'll pick Mark and Lexie up and head to the airport. See you in a bit." **The line then goes dead and I run down the stairs, eat something real quick, shower and change all in 15minutes. I hear Teddy's truck pull up and drag my case down the stairs and out the front door.

"You ready then?"

"Yep! Lets get going."

"What about Tess?" Teddy asks.

"Timmy's gonna look after her, I rang him yesterday and left a note on the counter for him too." I smile, thinking about the fact I'll be in my latina's arms very soon.

"Alright then, I rang Lexie and they're all ready so lets go." I shove my case in the back of the truck and climb in the front next to Teddy, smile still glued to my face.

We soon pull up out the front of Meredith's and Mark walks out carrying Both his and Lexie's bags.

"Morning girls." He greets.

"Hey Mark."

"Hurry up Lexie!" I yell from the cab of the truck.

"Chill Blondie, we got time." Mark shoots, I just glare at him before retreating back into the cab.

I'm soon joined by the other three and we head off to the airport.

No sooner had we arrived, we were being seated on the plane, all four of us in first class. I didn't notice much of what was going on around me or what the plane looked like because all I could think about was seeing Calliope again.

We soon landed in Miami, what was a five hour flight seemed like a matter of minutes to me, my head swimming with images of my girl.

Mark wondered off to get a rental car, for a few days, while us girls took in our surroundings, none of us ever having been to Miami before. There were palm trees lining the pavement, the sun was shinning with not a cloud in the sky.

"Alright girls, lets get these bags in the trunk." Mark orders taking the bags and putting them in the car, while we all get in.

"Right lets go!"

An hour passes before we reach our destination. A large, and I mean gigantic, house with a long drive way. Different plants and sculptures lining the way of the drive, up to the front of the house. A big water feature standing in the middle of the area with several cars lined up around it.

We exit the car and make our way towards the huge front door. Before we reach it, my nerves kick in.

"OMG! I can't do this."

"What! What do you mean you can't do this?" Teddy questions, shocked.

"I mean.. I can't do this, it's too early to be meeting parents. It hasn't even been a week." I ramble.

"Hey Blondie." Mark calls catching my attention. "You love Callie right?" He asks, I just nod. "So relax cos she loves you, forget the parents for a minute and focus on that. Oh and their going to love you, so no worrys." He comments casually before ringing the door bell.

We don't have to wait long before the door swings open revealing a very happy Addison, Montgomery, who quickly hugs us all before moving to Teddy and placing a loving kiss to her lips.

"Come on, but be quiet. Cal still has no idea your coming, I wanted to surprise her." She whispers as we walk through the house. My mind is racing as I take in the interior. Everything is big and detailed, paintings adorn the walls, flowers and statues everywhere. We reach the end of a corridor, a large wooden door in front of us. Addison sends me a wink before pushing the door open.

"Hey, look who I found on the door step!" She exclaims. Calliope turning to say 'Hi' to who she thought was Mark and Lexie, only to see me and Teds as well.

"Arizona?" At the mention of my name from Callie's mouth, three sets of unfamiliar eyes are upon me. As Callie's finally realises I'm actually standing in her parents kitchen, she gets up and has me in her arms in a flash.

"OMG what are you doing here? Actually I don't care, I'm just so happy to see you!" She exclaims pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"Hey.." I whisper shyly." 

"Hey yourself." She smiles latching her lips on to mine. She leans her forehead against mine.

"I missed you.." She confesses.

"I've missed you too." I finish with a small kiss and wrap my arms around her burying my face I her neck, breathing in a scent that, unmistakably, is Calliope.

"I love you Calliope." I whisper as I pull away.

"I love you too Baby." She grins. A cough from behind Callie pulls our attention to the rest of the people in the room.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Arizona. Arizona, this is my Mum, my Dad and my sister Aria." She introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Torres, I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise my dear. Calliope hasn't stopped talking about you all morning. And please call me Lucia." Mrs Torres smiles to me. Callie leans in and whispers in my ear.

"It's more like they haven't stopped asking questions about you all morning, not that I wouldn't want to talk about you, cos your amazing and I love you." She finishes with a kiss to my cheek.

Everyone moves around the kitchen and takes a seat. Me next to Calliope, Teddy with Addy, Mark and Lexie to one side and Mr and Mrs Torres and Aria together. They are soon deep in conversation, I have no idea what they are talking about as I can't take my eyes of my girl, her face lighting up as she talks to her sister about something. The afternoon soon wears on with everybody getting to know each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Good Morning … and ...

Happy Christmas (or insert appropriate holiday here).

Hope you guys have an AWESOME day, filled with love and laughter.

This is my Christmas update, just the one today as it's Christmas Day.

Enjoys

Love =] x

Chapter Twenty-Nine.

Callie POV.

I'd noticed Arizona watching me a little while ago, her eyes never faltering, it made me smile inside. I was having a conversation with the rest of the family but my attention was directed somewhere else entirely. I'm broke from my thoughts of the blonde watching me, as Arizona is asked a question by my father.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" A small blush creeping up her face, as everyone around the table gives off a chuckle knowing exactly why the blonde didn't hear the question.

"I said, Calliope here tells us you race, Super Cross was it?"

"Uhm, yes Sir." She responds, feeling slightly intimidated. I move my hand and rest it on her thigh, as a show of comfort and support. I go to take a drag of my water when my father blurts out his next question.

"And do you earn any money from this racing?" Water goes flying out of my mouth and down my chin, my face one of pure shock.

"Dad!" I exclaim. "That has nothing to do with you." I scold.

"Calliope, it's fine. Honestly." Arizona says softly to me. I smile and grip her thigh tighter, my face asking if she's sure, she just nods.

"Yes it does. I have contracts from a lot of sponsors and as long as I race I get paid, even more if I win." She says in a calming tone, letting off a small laugh and settling the nerves I didn't know were there.

"Good good, just checking that my daughter is going to be looked after when you two marry." My jaw drops but this time it's everybody else that scolds my father.

"Papi, don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about marriage?" I hear Aria question, my mother agreeing. I drift out of the discussion thinking about how amazing it would be to be married to Arizona.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Said blonde leans over and whispers into my ear. Before I let my brain think I'm speaking out exactly what I was thinking.

"How amazing it would be to be with you, to be married to you." As the last words leave my mouth, I realise what I just said and my head spins around to see her face. To my surprise she has a huge smile on her lips. She leans in to my ear her breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Does that mean you want to marry me?" She whispers.

"Well yh, someday. But obviously not right now, Aria's right it's too soon and I want to get to know you before popping the question, maybe move in together first. You know, rather than skipping a whole bunch of steps." Again, she just smiles before replying with an 'I'll be waiting'. Again before my mind communicates with my mouth I blurt out rather loudly..

"Wait, how come I'm the one proposing?" Everyone's eyes are soon on us.

"See.. I told you it would happen." My dad declares with a smug smile.

"Oh crap." I mumble just load enough for Arizona to hear. She takes my hand before addressing everybody round the room.

"Nobody proposed.. Yet, we were just discussing something and I said something about 'I'll be waiting' and Calliope asked why she was proposing, which," She turns to me, "You don't have to if you don't want to... I can always do it." And finishes with a wink. Every time she winks or smiles at me, showing those adorable dimples, my heart skips a beat and I get butterflies. I pull her in for a kiss, not letting it get to heated remembering where we are. I pull back slightly and husk in her ear.

"I don't care who proposes as long as we're together." Her lips soon meet mine again, this time her tongue exploring my mouth. We're broken from our kiss by a roar of throats clearing. We turn and look at everybody before apologising and changing the topic of discussion to something less serious. Throughout the rest of the time spent with my family, my hand never leaves Arizona, there is always some form of contact.

It soon turns dark outside and everyone retreats to their designated bedrooms for a restful nights sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and got everything y'all wanted and had a wicked time.

And now I'd like to be the first to say Merry Christmas 2012, I hope you enjoy it even more... Lol x

So I slept all day yesterday, hence no update, but I hopes you's like this one.

Enjoy =] x

Chapter Thirty.

Arizona POV.

I'm awoken by the bright Miami sunlight streaming through the windows. My eyes open slowly as I take in my surroundings. The cream walls, white curtains swaying in the morning breeze, drifting through the large glass doubles doors, the solid oak interior doors, leading to different rooms in the bedroom.

I try to sit up, but can't. I twist my head to face Calliope, her legs draped over me and her arms wrapped around my mid-section, as tight as possible with her being asleep. I lean froward slowly and brush my lightly against hers after a few minutes.

"You know, it's kinda creepy to watch a person sleep." She mumbles as her eyes open to find mine, "Good morning Beautiful." I lean forward again, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. I pull back and moan out,

"Mmm …. Morning yourself." And then reattach my mouth to hers, while rolling on top of her.

We are soon interrupted by a knock at the door. I slide to Callie's side and pull the covers up, even though we're both clothed, as Callie shouts at whoever to come in.

My arm is laying over her stomach, my head resting on her shoulder, with her arm wrapped behind me, her delicate fingers tracing invisible patterns along my upper arm.

"Ahhh, don't you two look adorable." I hear as I feel the end of the bed dip from the added weight.

"What do you want Aria?" Callie questions, clearly annoyed at the interruption. I squeeze closer to her and feel her relax a little.

"Dad told me, to tell you two, that he wants to have a chat some time with Arizona...Alone." She adds at the end and I immediately tense into Calliope's side.

"Why? What's he planning?" She interrogates.

"I don't know." Aria says exasperated, "I'm just the messenger." I then hear the door close as she makes her exit.

Callie manoeuvres herself so she's facing me, both of us lying on our sides. She sighs. She kisses me tenderly before saying she'll talk to her father, find out what he wants. She must still sense my anxiety because she rolls us over, so she's hovering above me. Using one hand to hold most of her weight, her other finds mine. Our fingers intertwine, eyes connected in a deep stare. She whispers, not breaking eye contact,

"I promise. I'll talk to him, tell him to go easy on you. If he doesn't I'll ..."

"You'll what, Calliope?" I question jokingly.

"I don't know yet. Haven't thought that far ahead." She laughs easing more of my tension.

"I love you." I say staring at her, adoringly.

"I love you too." She replies, bringing our lips together.

…

We're soon making our way down the large wooden staircase. Hands intertwined as we enter the kitchen. Callie walks me to a seat at the kitchen counter, places a kiss to my cheek and goes to grab us both a cup of coffee. Returning with my cup she hands it to me. I place it down and pull her back in-between my legs, her back resting on my chest. I nuzzle her neck and whisper a thank you before placing a soft kiss to her tanned skin, laying my head on her shoulder, resting my cheek on hers. We hear a couple of ahh's as Calliope turns her head and captures my lips in a soft, tender, loving kiss, pulling away with a shy smile on her face. My eyes are locked on hers as I whisper an 'I love you'.

"I love you too Baby." She says placing another kiss to my cheek, my chin resting once again on her shoulder.

"Morning girls."

"Morning Mama." "Morning Mrs. Torres." Me and Calliope speak at the same time.

"I told you, call me Lucia." She joke scolds me.

"Morning Lucia." I correct. "Mr. Torres." I say gesturing a hand motion to the man, not wanting to unwrap my arms from around my beautiful latina.

"Morning Papi. Where is everyone else?" Calliope questions.

"Oh Mark and Addison wanted to show Lexie and Teddy around Miami, so they headed out a little over an hour ago." Lucia responds. Mr. Torres soon chimes in.

"So, what are you girls up to today?"

"Um, we were just going to hang out and relax, spend some time together." Calliope beams as she answers the question, a smile adoring my face as I see her face light up at the thought of spending time with me. Mr. Torres looks across at us and gives a small nod before returning to his paper. A silence soon falls upon the kitchen as we wait for him to say something else, all of us knowing it's coming. Some time later he lays the paper down on the table and looks to me. He smiles.

"May I have a word with you please, Arizona?" He asks politely. Callie steps in.

"Daddy, please don't." She pleads.

"I just want a little chat with the woman my daughter has fallen in love with." He counters. I turn Calliope around in my arms, place a soft kiss to her lips, tell her I love her and that it's okay. I make my way off the stall and across the room to where her father is now standing. I turn back to see Callie send her father a warning glare. As I turn around I see Mr. Torres shaking his head slightly, a smile gracing his ageing features as he gestures me out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Hope you all like this chapter. Leave a comment if you want...

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Thirty-One.

Arizona POV.

Mr. Torres leads me towards another room in his house, my eyes taking in everything as I enter. It would appear that we were now in his office. The walls were lined with books, old and new, a brown leather couch and chairs around a medium sized coffee table with a drinks trolley standing near by, a large wooden desk, covered in papers, and brown, padded, leather office chair. Plus a couple of plotted tree plants of some sort either side of large glass double doors, draped in thick curtains, holding out the bright, Miami sun. As my eyes take in the view, my nose takes in the scent. It's a musky scent, very masculine, of liquor and lingering cigar smoke with a faint hint of worn leather, all-in-all exactly what I would imagine any highly successful businessman's home office would look like.

After a moment Mr. Torres clears his throat, attracting my attention, before gesturing for me to take a seat on the old, warn leather couch. He makes his way towards the drinks cart. Coming back to me he places a glass of liquor in front of me and takes a seat in one of the chairs. He watches me for a while, eyes never straying as he takes a mouthful of his drink and lights up a cigar. I don't move feeling a little intimidated by the man. As the man sits watching me, his left leg over his right, cigar in one hand, scotch resting in the other against the arm of the chair, I let my eyes drift around the room before leaning froward, grabbing my glass and taking a long swig. The hard liquor burning a trail down my throat, my face never changing.

"Nervous..?" He questions as he stares at me.

"A little, Sir." I nod trying to remain calm.

"Relax, there's no need to be." He says, then reassuringly adds, with a smile. "Just a friendly chat." Again I just nod. A time passes before he speaks again.

"So, you love my daughter?" He asks, again his eyes glued to me as he awaits my answer. I take another swig of my drink before replying.

"Yes, Sir. I love her a lot. I know it's only been a few days but I find her miraculous, stunning. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy, no matter what. I'd do anything for her."

"The rest of your life? So you want to marry her?"

"Hopefully at some point, yes I would like that." I answer and then add as a precautionary measure, "If that is okay with you, of course."

"What about children?" He inquires. I think for a moment, my face showing a worrisome expression before a smile replaces it.

"If it would make her happy, yes, I would have kids with her."

"And how will you be supporting this family?" He canvasses. Again I pause, thinking of how to answer.

"Well Sir, as you already know I am a super cross rider. I have got a few sponsors backing me and well I've won a considerable amount of races over the years, resulting in a lot of money being accumulated as well. So I can assure you that money would not be an issue, right now or in the future."

"If you don't mind me asking, how much would you say you have got?" I stop to think again, calculating how much is in the bank at the moment.

"Uhm.. At the moment around $4.2Million and if I have a another good season, which I plan to," I smile, "it should rise to about..." Again I think for a moment, calculating in my head. "$6.4Million, maybe. Give or take a few hundred thousand." He smiles and nods, obviously happy with my answer.

"Would you like another drink?" He asks. I glance down before replying, just a small please. As he refills my glass he asks another question.

"And where would you live?"

"Where ever Calliope would like to. I'm guessing, Seattle, as that's where her job and friends are." Again he only nods, handing me my drink. I take a small sip waiting for the questions to start again but they don't.

"I like you." He states. My head snaps up at this.

"I'm sorry?" I say dumbfounded, not expecting that at all.

"You seem to make Calliope happy, so.. I like you." I decide to ask a question, not knowing what kind of reaction I might get.

"Is that the only reason?" My voice wavering slightly. He lets out a little chuckle.

"No, it's not." He says, I watch him as he thinks of how to say what's on his mind. "When I mentioned children, you looked worried, almost as if you didn't want them." I just nod, confirming what he obviously already knew from my earlier face. "But then.. then you got this bright smile after a moment and you said yes. Clearly something clicked in your head, so I trust that you will make my daughter a very happy woman one day."

"Okay. Well, thank you, I guess." I say a little unsure.

"Before you leave, I've got something I'd like to give you." He stands and makes his way over to his desk. Pulling some keys out of his pocket, he proceeds to open a drawer before picking something out and walking back, this time taking a seat on the couch next to me. He fiddles with the small box in his hands for a moment.

"I know it's early but I can see this relationship going very far and well..." He pauses before opening the small box, I gasp, not sure whether from shock or awe, as my eyes land on a large, but beautiful diamond ring.

"This ring has been in the family for generations. It is always given to the first to get married, and well as Aria isn't in a relationship and your with Calliope and talking to me how serious you are. I thought I should give it to you. Now I know you will probably want to get something a little more modern but I want the tradition to carry on. So as long as she gets it I will be happy, and I want you to be the one to give it to her. I gave it to my wife same as my father gave it to his and so on." I try to form words as he passes the ring to me. I take it carefully in my hands before whispering it's beautiful.

"Thank you Mr. Torres." I continue to whisper as tears fall from my eyes. I feel him wipe them away with a tissue.

"You may as well call me Carlos or dad, your practically one of the family anyway." He says pulling me to my feet and closing the ring box. He wraps my fingers around the small item and lays a hand on top of mine.

"Welcome to the family, Arizona." He says before guiding us back towards the kitchen.


	32. Chapter 32

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Okay .. so, Azsgirl, pointed out that this relationship is moving double time.

If this is a problem for anyone let me know and I'll try and slow it down a little =]

Comment and let me know what ya think.

Ps. what y'all doing for new year?. And enjoy it .. Loves =] (hearts) xox

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Thirty-Two.

Callie POV.

My father and my girlfriend had been gone for what felt like ages but in reality was only about 10minutes. My leg is twitching and my hands are ringing and playing with a loose thread on my jeans.

"Calliope, honey. Sit still. Your leg movement is beginning to annoy me." My mother scolds.

"Oh come on Mama .. She's just nervous, right Cal? Dad just took her girl off to talk about, I don't even know what." Aria buts in.

"What did he want to talk about anyway?" I question, knowing my mother probably has some sort of idea about it.

"I don't know. Your father never said. I'm just as worried as you, Arizona seems like a nice girl and she obviously makes you happy, so I just hope he's not trying to scare her off or anything."

"Oh god" I grumble. Placing my head on the surface in front of me. "What if he is? I can't loose her, I just found her." I moan out, my face a picture of worry. I'm soon interrupted from what I was about to say by the sound of footsteps. I whip my head around and my face turning from worry to anger when I see tears falling from Arizona's eyes, her head down a she wipes away the falling droplets.

As soon as my father enters behind her, I'm to my feet and rushing towards him.

"What did you say to her? I swear to.." I pulled from my rant as I feel warm hands on my cheeks. I'm guided to look into bright blue eyes, filled with tears, my heart clenching at the sight. The anger I felt from moments ago rears again as another tear slips from my blondes eye. I take her hands in mine and turn to face my father again.

"I swear if this can't be fixed, I'll..." Again I pulled to look at blue eyes. This time she leans forward and captures my lips in a tender kiss. My mind going blank, only thoughts of Arizona in my head. She pulls away slowly, her thumbs stroking across my cheeks.

"I love you." she whispers and pulls me into another kiss. "And these," She indicates to her tears, wiping them away at the same time, "are happy tears, so please relax, Baby." She wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her and burying her face in my neck. I wrap my own arms around her waist and look to my Dad, who just smiles and nods. I mouth an apology before resting my head against blonde hair, breathing in the scent I've grown to love, Arizona's scent.

"I love you too." I whisper, tightening my grip on my girl, my hands running smooth circles on her back, just under her shirt. I feel her relax under my touch before she pulls back to look in my eyes, the tears now stopped. I look down mesmerized by the woman in my arms.

"So what were you talking about?" I ask, curiosity taking over. I hear laughs coming from my Mum and Sister.

"Patience Calliope, patience. You'll find out when the time comes." She whispers pulling away and making a start towards the kitchen table. My eyes widen as she takes the seat next to my father, engaging in light conversation. My eyes flick to the other occupants of the room, they just shrug not knowing what happened in that chat, but secretly wanting to know.

I see my Dad lift his head, look at my mother and nod, a grin taking over his face. My Mum's curious look turns to one of understanding as her face also lights up. My gaze turns to Aria who is looking just as worried and curious as I probably am. I decide to grill the three of them for answers later and take a seat next to my girlfriend, taking her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips before resting it in my lap.

A while later, after what I think is too much family time and not enough alone time with my girlfriend. I stand, pulling Arizona with me and drag her from the kitchen to the patio and down towards the pool. I decide that a little bribery might be a good idea to get what I want to know out of Arizona. As we approach the edge of the pool, I pull Arizona in front of me attaching my lips to hers. Pulling back ever so slightly I ask,

"So are you gonna tell what you and my Dad spoke about now?"

"Hmm .. Nope." she mumbles as I walk her carefully back towards the pool.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. She moves to pull back and look in my eyes and realises her foot is a little too close to the pools edge.

"You wouldn't dare!" She groans out, clinging to my arms for dear life.

"Try me." I reply, a cocky smirk on my lips. I loosen my hold causing hers to tighten.

"I'm not telling you." She replies and I let go completely. She lunges forward to grab me but I step back in time to watch her loose her balance and fall back onto the pool, a huge splash of water going everywhere.

We are soon joined by my family after the commotion of water stops.

"What happened here?" Aria questions coming to stand by me, looking down at Arizona.

"She fell in, wasn't watching where she was going." I snicker.

"Fell!" She exclaims. "YOU pushed me in!" I fake ignorance.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." I reply nonchalantly.

"Oh my god." She grumbles. "Help me out of here." She practically commands extending her hands to me. I take them and before I know it, I'm going head first into the water.

"What was hell was that for?" I demand as I resurface.

"I have no idea what your talking about Babe, you slipped. You should really work on your balancing skills a little more." She smirks. My family laughing at our antics.

"Fine. I'm sorry I pushed you in the pool, okay. Are we even now?" I question swimming towards

the blonde. She swims my way, closing the extra gap taking my lips in hers.

"I think so, but I'm still not telling you." She states splashing water in my face before swimming away and climbing out of the pool, leaving me standing there, a look of shock on my face.

…

Also going back to whether or not I should slow the relationship down or not, If not should Arizona propose in Miami or wait till she visits Callie in Seattle or moves there or something?.

Leave a comment .. Let me know your thoughts. I aim to please. Love =] x


	33. Chapter 33

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Your all getting another update today because I can't stand spending another minute downstairs with my family. Apparently it's my fault my sister smokes, I'd just like to point out that she'd moved out before she started smoking and now she's back home blaming me.

But anyway moving on to more funner topics, you all say to wait to propose at least until they're both in the same state.. So ..

Enjoys =] x

Ps. have a great new year!

Chapter Thirty-Three.

Arizona POV.

I'm in Teddy's room getting ready. Callie said she was going to take me out for dinner tonight. She said to dress smart but not to fancy. I'm wearing my favourite light blue shirt, Ralph Lauren skinny jeans and a pair of knee high, black suede boots. My hair is down in loose curls, framing my face elegantly accentuating the light make up.

Teddy comes up behind me.

"Looking good Z." She comments over my shoulder. "She's one lucky lady." there's a knock at the door, Teddy leaves my side to answer.

"Hey, Cal's almost ready, she told me to .. WOW! You look stunning. Wait til she see you!" Addison finshes.

"Thanks." I reply shyly. "You don't think it's too much or too little?" I question.

"Uhuh." She shakes her head. "Just perfect." She says.

"OW!" Addison screams.

"Stop staring at her." Teddy grumbles and I let out a snicker.

"I'm sorry. You look amazing as well." She redeems taking my best friend in her arms, while looking into her eyes. Teddy's arms encircle the other woman.

"Right then. I'm just going to go wait for Calliope downstairs." I say making my way past the other two women.

Not even 2minutes after I get downstairs I'm joined by both of Calliope's parents.

"You look stunning Arizona." Lucia compliments. "Do you know where she's taking you?"

"Not a clue." I nervously reply, never letting my eyes stray from the stairs. Just as Carlos is about to say something, my breathe catches. There, standing at the top of the stairs, her mega-watt grin in place, is the most beautiful woman in the world. I let out a shaky wow as she descends the staircase.

"Estás muy guapa mi hija" Carlos says from behind me.

As Calliope comes further down the stairs, I see she is wearing a deep red shirt, black skinny jeans and black heels. My mouth runs dry and I can't form words as she stops in front of me. Our eyes locked. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out, instead a dimpled smile breaks out across my face. I hear Lucia say that I've been rendered speechless and an even bigger mega-watt grin takes over my Calliope's mouth. She takes my hand and leans in, placing a delicate kiss to my cheek, she whispers.

"You look, beautiful. Absolutely perfect." She finishes her statement with another peck to my cheek. I smile and capture her lips in a sensitive kiss.

"You too." I say quietly. We stand for a little longer just gazing into each other eyes.

"Ahhh! They look so cute together. Like they are meant for the other." Lucia practically squeals and I drop my head, chin to my chest as I let out a small giggle. I feel Calliope squeeze my hand.

"Right well, were gonna head off. Don't want to be late. Come on Sweety." I'm pulled from the house, through the front doors until we meet a car outside. It's an old Lamborghini Miura in blue. Calliope leads me to the passenger door, opens it and gestures for me to enter. Before I do her hand catches mine and she looks deep into my eyes.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too, Baby." I sigh dreamily taking her lips with mine, in a slow sensual kiss before dipping my head a getting in the car. I hear Calliope sigh in satisfaction as she closes the door gently behind me, before making her way around the car to the driver side.

We make our way to the restaurant, eat and take a walk along the marina afterwards, all the while never breaking contact from each other the whole night. Whether it was holding hands, her hand on my thigh or mine on hers, our legs touching or just holding each other under the stars.

As the night wears on we decide to head back. Climbing into bed I warp my arms around my latina and bury my face in her neck, inhaling her scent, as if to remember it forever. We soon drift off to dream land, curled into each other.

Tonight was about forgetting what was to come in a matter of days and just enjoying the here and now.


	34. Chapter 34

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

So bored and not going out cos I don't fell to funky =[

Gots another chapter for ya.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Thirty-Four.

Callie POV.

These last 9days have been amazing. In that time I've met Arizona, fallen in love with her and she also met my parents, and they liked her.

I never believed in love at first sight until I met Ari. She's beautiful, intelligent and god, her eyes and with those dimples .. She makes my heart flutter every time she looks at me, my stomach does somersaults just when she's near me. I can't get enough of her, her taste, her smell, everything about her is intoxicating.

I feel movement to my left side as Arizona awakes.

"Stop thinking so hard, you woke me up." She grumbles sleepily. I just smile as she comes to.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" She questions wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You." I state simply applying a delicate kiss to her lips.

"What about me?" She mumbles against my mouth. I pull back, cupping her cheek with my hand and wait for her eyes to open and find mine.

"Everything about you. Just how perfect you are, how sweet you are and how I'm gonna miss everything about you when we leave this afternoon." I reply a shy tear escaping my eye before being wiped away by the blonde in my arms.

"I love you." She whispers pulling me closer, her arms wrapping around my body as more tears begin to fall.

"I'll miss you too but we'll figure something out. I promise." She announces confidently. "We'll make this work because there's no way I'm ready to give you up yet, I just found you." She continues in a quiet voice. My tears are dying out as Arizona rubs comforting circles on my back, the gesture building a sense of peace and tranquillity, soothing my inner worries so that all I'm focused on is the woman holding me tightly to her.

As the morning progresses, we just lay in bed holding each other. As time goes by and lunch approaches, way to fast for my liking, there is a light tapping at the door. My mother's head pops round the door before she enters fully. I have Arizona wrapped around my body in a light slumber.

"Hey." My mother greets. "I was just coming to get you for lunch. I don't want any of my girls leaving here on an empty stomach." 

"Mmm..." Comes a moan from somewhere in my chest as my blonde begins to stir, her grip tightening it's hold on me as she slowly rises from dream land.

"Thanks Mama, we'll be down in a minute." I say pulling my girlfriend closer to me.

…

"Wow, something smells delicious and very familiar." Arizona giggles, wrapping her arm around my waist as we enter the kitchen.

"Thank you Arizona dear. But why does it smell familiar, this is a family recipe." My mother asks confused. I step in and speak.

"I made it for her a couple of times when we were staying at hers."

"And it was absolutely the best thing I have ever tasted." Arizona gushes dragging me to sit down at the table. Before she has a chance to sit down herself I pull her down onto my lap, my arms encircling her as my face nuzzles her hair at the back of her neck. I hear a collection of 'Ahhs' as Arizona leans back into me, her own hands resting upon mine.

We are soon on separate chairs, my hand in hers as lunch is served.

Chatter escalates around the room as the clock ticks the time away.

As 3o'clock arrives my tears start to fall, me and Addy have to leave soon if were going to make it back to Seattle on time. Teddy and Addy have already said goodbye, but I don't want to say good bye to my Arizona because if I do, I don't know when the next time I'll see her will be.

As she walks down the stairs with her case my heart breaks a little more. She see the tears streaming down my face as she approaches me. She lifts her hand and wipes them away gently with her fingertips. My heart flutters as she sends me her super magic smile, dimples out in full force. I pull her into a hug, never wanting to let go, to always be able to hold her. She pulls away saying that she's going to be late for her flight if she doesn't leave soon. Teddy's already at the car waiting, my Dad having offered to drive them to the airport.

I pull Arizona in tangling both of my hands in her hair as our tongues meet in smouldering kiss. It slows down but doesn't stop as we take in much needed oxygen. She retreats towards the car slowly, holding my hand for as long as possible before finally letting go and turning to open the door.

As she goes to climb in I shout an 'I love you' causing her to look up.

"I love you too, Baby and I promise." She speaks assertively before ducking and climbing into the car.

As I watch the car pull away I feel my pocket vibrate. Pulling my cell out I see a new text from Arizona.

_'I miss you already! xoxo'_

The four simple words bring a slight smile to my face as I glance up to catch a last look at the car holding my love.


	35. Chapter 35

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

I hope everybody is having a great start to their year .. I spent mine cooking, which then lead to me cutting my finger, and all I can say to that is OUCH! Lol.

Hope this year is super awesome for all of you and you enjoy this chapter.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Thirty-Five.

Arizona POV.

It's been 32days since I've seen my Calliope. I miss her. We talk all the time, phone calls, text messages, the occasional email when we send pictures to each other (or at least I send pictures every time I win), but it's not the same.

I've just finished the first race in my 'home town', or at least my parents home town – where we settled as a family, when my Dad retired, before me and Timmy started our careers up. I lost, well not lost but I came third, I know why I lost, Teds and Luce know why I lost, even my parents have an idea why, but they're not completely sure. The reason is that Calliope had called this morning, she'd lost a patient earlier in the day and now all I can think about is her. How I want to hold and comfort her, but I can't because I'm the other side of the country.

It's been a couple of hours since the race, Calliope said that she'd text me when she got out of surgery, so I can ring her and tell her how I did in the race. It's not the first time I've lost this season, but it's the first time I've lost on a reason other than rider ability.

My cell rings.

I glance down and before it even has a chance to ring a second time I'm answering.

"Calliope! How are you?" I semi-squeal down the line, my nerves a little shaky but I don't know why.

"**Woah, eager much Babe?"**She chuckles. "**I'm fine. How did your race go?"**

"Fine." I say.

"**Is that all I get? What position?" **She questions.

"Third, Lucy got first and Teddy second. How's Addison doing? Teddy says she's fine but.."

"**She actually is fine now, she's stopped moping around and now sits by her phone constantly waiting for a text or call, so at least it's a slight improvement." **She Giggles.** "How are you parents?"**

"There good. Really want to meet you. You can thank Teddy for that .. mostly." I mumble out the last bit.

"**Mostly? As in, YOU haven't stopped talking about me and now your blaming Teddy?"**

"Maybe.." I comment and here a soft laugh. "I miss you..."

"**I know, Baby. I miss you too. When do you get to Portland?"**

"In about a month." I sigh. "Did I tell you that Timmy drove down here with Tess to see me ride?"

"**No Baby. That's great! How is he and Tess."**

"They're good Mum and Dad were happy to see him, and I missed Tess just as much as I miss you."

"**Oh crap, I gotta go. I'm being paged to the ER, I'll talk to you later."**

"Okay. Go be an Awesome Badass Rockstar. I love you."

"**I love you too, you be _AWESOME_ too. Can't wait to see you."**

"Bye." 

"**Bye."**

I place my phone down on the bed next to me as I lay my head down.

"How is she?" Some one asks from the door.

"Oh hey Teddy. She's fine better than she was this morning, but I still wish I was there with her."

"Yh me too. Well not with Callie but with Addy, you know what I mean."

"_Woof"_ We hear as Tess bounds in the room and onto the bed, closely followed by my Mum.

"Hello Sweetheart, Teddy."

"Hey Mum." "Hey Barbara." Me and Teddy speak in unison.

"How are my favourite two girls."

"We're fine. Just miss our girls a lot is all." Teddy responds.

"Oh yes. How are they and when do we get to meet them?" My Mum questions excitedly.

"Calliope will be in Portland." I say, a smile taking over my face just thinking about seeing my girl again.

"And so will Addy. She said the chief gave her the time off, so she's driving down with Callie." Teddy adds.

"That's settled then. Me and your father are coming to Portland. I must go book tickets. Oh! and a hotel, which one are you staying in, dear?" My Mum asks from my doorway.

"We're staying at the Nines."

"Excellent. See you at dinner girls." She shouts leaving the door way, no doubt in search or a computer.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for them to meet her." Teddy asks.

"Yep." I reply simply.

"Okay then. If your sure." Teddy says moving to exit the room. She stops dead in her tracks at my next words.

"I'm going to …."

…

Haha.. What's she going to say?. Any guesses?.

And I know that was mean and I apologise but I promise to put another chapter up later today. =] x


	36. Chapter 36

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

As promised.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Thirty-Six.

Arizona POV.

"YOU WHAT!" She exclaims.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." I say walking to my bag and pulling a small box out the bottom of it.

"What's this?" Teddy questions as I hand her the box. Opening it, she lets out a gasp.

"This.. This must of cost a bomb." She breathes glancing back up at me and then the ring again.

"When did you get this! I've been with you all the time, I would of noticed if we walked into a jewellery store and you bought an engagement ring! When?"

"When what?" I ask confused.

"When are you going to ask her."

"I didn't buy the ring and I don't know yet, but definitely sometime soon."

"Wait!" She shouts. "What do you mean you didn't buy it.. Did you steal it?" She asks shock lacing her voice while handing the ring back to me. I give her an incredulous look.

"Of course I didn't steal it!" I counter. "Jesus, Teddy what do you take me for?" I rhetorically question.

"Where did it come from then? If you didn't buy it or steal it cos it's gotta be some kinda expensive, I mean look at it!"

"I know."

"Sooo?" She drags out.

"Mr. Torres gave it to me." Sensing her next question I add. "He gave it to me the morning you all went exploring Miami, during the chat."

"Wow." She sighs disbelievingly. Silence descends as we both stare at the ring, both lost in thought. Some time later my Mum walks into the room.

"Your father's home and it's done, the hotels.." She pauses. "What's that?" She questions staring and pointing at the small ring box in my hand. I look up as she moves closer to the side of the bed I'm positioned on. As she reaches me and takes the item out of my hand, I hear another short gasp.

"Is that.. Is that what I think it is?" She mumbles still in awe.

"That depends. What do you think it is Barbara?" Teddy interrupts and I send her a glare.

"Well it looks an awful lot like an engagement ring?" She lets out in a questioning tone, looking back up from the box and towards me. She raises an eyebrow when I don't answer straight away. I take a shaky breath before answering.

"You would be right in assuming that it is, in fact, an engagement ring." I say.

Before any of us have another thought or can even move, my mother has left the room shouting for a family meeting, now. As I approach the living area with Teddy, they're all there. Timmy on the couch, my Dad in his arm chair and my Mum pacing in front of the coffee table. As me and Teddy take a seat with Timmy my Mum hands the box to my Dad. A puzzled yet questioning look on his face. He opens the box and his face turns to one of shock and approval. He takes his glasses so he can get a better look at it. After a moment of silence as my Dad inspects the ring he lifts his head, a question of 'who's is it?' running across his face. Before my mind even has time to respond both Teddy and Timmy have moved away from me to the furthest sides of the couch, basically leaving me on my own.

My father lifts an eyebrow for conformation.

I just nod.

"Okay then." He nods, pondering over his thoughts.

"How long have you had it?" My mother asks. I ring my hands together and close my eyes, knowing neither of my parents are going to like the answer to that question.

"Since we went to Miami." I state, slowly opening my eyes to two shocked faces in front of me.

"I'm assuming this is for Callie?" My Dad asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Sir." I confirm and my mother speaks up again.

"Miami? But you'd only known her for what like a week if that and you buy a ring for the woman? Your moving a little fast aren't you Zona sweety." I take another deep breathe, centring myself before answering again.

"I love her so no I don't think that it is too soon and I didn't buy it." I state and then add for precautionary measures, while glaring at Teddy. "And no I didn't steal it either." My Dad lets out a chuckle.

"That, I had no doubt in, I raised you better than to steal. So where _did_ you get it from?"

"Mr. Torres gave it to me." I simply say.

"Callie's father?" My Mum asks. I just nod.

"You know we haven't even met her yet?" My Dad questions a hint of joking mixed in with his serious tone.

"I know." I nod. "But your going to love her, she's amazing an.."

"And talented and gorgeous and intelligent and she's a surgeon.. blah blah blah.. We've heard it a thousand times already Z." Tim mocks. I just pout causing everyone in the room to laugh at me, which in turn, makes me pout even more.

"Oh come on Ari, we're just messing with you." She comforts wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "And I for one think it's amazing. You deserve to be happy."

"Yh Sis, I back you one hundred percent."

"Thanks guys." I whisper.

"So your really serious about her then?" My Dad asks.

"Super serious." I confirm with a dimple popping grin.

"Good, we're glad you found someone your happy with." He smiles.

"Does this mean we're going to get grandchildren or are you going to be stubborn still?" My Mum excitingly yet seriously asks causing everyone else to giggle. I just smile before answering when everyone seems to actually want an answer.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. If Calliope wants kids, I'd do anything for her, so yes grandchildren could be a possibility." This answer seems to work for my Mum as she pulls me into a hug saying congratulations. I chuckle, hugging her back as I tell her I haven't asked nor received an answer yet. My Dad takes a step towards me, extending his hand offering the ring back to me.

"It's a very nice ring, real diamonds and everything, I'm impressed."

"Family heirloom, tradition that first married gets it. Carlos gave it to me during a chat we had saying he wanted me to give it to her, either as an engagement ring or something along those lines."

"Well I can't wait to me him and his family. When will that be?" My Dad asks.

"They will also be in Portland. He said he wanted to see me ride sometime and I'm cutting back after this season so I invited him and his wife and Calliope's sister along."

...

The rest of my time in Maryland is spent with my family, after the other race we had there. The short time passes with most of the conversation being of when and how I'm going to propose to Calliope.

…

Do you want another chapter today? =] x


	37. Chapter 37

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Because your all very demanding (jokes) .. Here's another chapter for ya's.

Enjoys my awesome peoples =] (hearts) x

Chapter Thirty-Seven.

Callie POV.

It's been 69days since I last saw Arizona and 2hours and 26minutes since I last spoke to her.

It's torture not being with her and Addison is just making it worse because she wants to be perfect when she sees Teddy. It will be at least another 3hours before I see my blonde and at the rate Addy's going that could turn to next year.

"ADDISON MONTGOMERY, YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I shout into the apartment as I exit and head towards the elevator and down to the car.

"Finally." I grumble a minute later as she enters the car.

"Oh keep your wig on.. You'll see her soon."

"Yh and also her parents .. and mine are going to be there!"

"Your point being? Anyway your parents have already met Arizona."

"Yh, but what if they don't all get along?"

"Relax Cal. Everything will be fine, now step on it, I miss Teddy." Addy pouts as I start the ignition.

2hours into driving and we have to stop for gas. Addy's been texting Teddy non-stop since we left and it's just making more eager to get to my girlfriend, parents or no parents.

"Alright lets go again." Addy says climbing into the car, this time with water bottles.

As we get closer to the hotel the girls are staying in, Addy decides to call Teddy.

"Hey ... Yh we're almost there ... I know, I can't wait to see you either ... Yh Cal's been well.. you probably already know, you've got the other half.." I hear Addison laugh into the phone.

"Cal how long 'til we get there?" Addison asks me.

"Um about 2minutes, considering it's right in front of us." I say, getting nervous for an unknown reason.

"Did you get that Babe? ... Okay we'll meet you in the lobby. See you in a minute ... Bye." And she hangs up. "They're going to meet us in the lobby." She states as I pull up in front of the building.

As we step out people come from all directions taking my car keys and getting our luggage out as we make our way in.

As we walk in I here a screech of my name and a fuzz of blonde hair heading in my direction. I brace myself as that same blonde leaps into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist. I hold her tight to me. My face buried in her silky locks and placing delicate kisses across the smooth skin of her neck as I inhale her precious scent.

I pull my head back and our mouths meet in a flurry of tongues and lips. Arizona's hands move and tangle in my hair, pulling me in and deepening the kiss. I moan as her legs unwrap from around me and her feet hit the floor, the kiss never stopping though.

We soon break apart for lack of oxygen. Leaning our foreheads together and breathing deeply. I open my eyes and stare into the blue depths in front of me. She leans forward slightly pecking my lips.

"God I've missed you so much." Arizona sighs.

"Me too Baby, me too." I whisper capturing her lips again, never being able to get enough of the blonde. "I love you so much Arizona Robbins."

"Uhm.. I love you too Calliope Torres." She breathes. As we both begin to catch our breathes again I lean in and take her lips in another molten kiss. It doesn't last as long as planned as a cough is announcing the arrival of someone behind Arizona.

We pull away from the kiss and Arizona turns in my arms, still encircling her, and leans back into me.

"Hey Timmy." I say as he sends me the famous Robbins grin.

"Hey Cal, just thought I'd warn you Mum and Dad are coming over in about 30seconds."

"What? How did they know she was here already?" Arizona questions still slightly out of breathe.

"Well it might have something to do with your squealing my name and running across the lobby at me." I mock and Arizona turns her head a cute pout on her lips, I lean in and kiss it away.

"Where's Addy?" I ask noticing she isn't next to me any more.

"Well, if you didn't have your tongue down my sister throat you'd have noticed that she's over there with Teds." Timmy comments, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey! She was the one who jumped me, so theoretically it was her tongue down my throat." I counter." Receiving a small laugh from the woman in my arms, I just hold her tighter as she rests her hands upon mine. I stiffen as another voice joins the conversation. This one a deep authoritative male voice.

"She has a point there Timothy." Arizona's head cranes around to see the owner of the voice.

"Hey Dad." She says while trying to leave my embrace. "Umm Calliope.. You need to let me go." She giggles. I shake my head and remove my arms from around her mumbling an apology as she steps away to hug her father.

"You must be Callie?" He asks, at which I nod and extend my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Robbins."

"It's Colonel." He states not taking my offered hand.

"Right, of course .. Mr. Robbins.. Colonel. Sir." I stutter out, causing Timmy to laugh at me, only for him to receive a punch from Arizona. The Colonel just rolling his eyes. Arizona see my body is still a little tense and wraps her arm around my back, placing a soft kiss to my cheek and whispers.

"Relax, he's just testing you. Just remember I love you." She then places another kiss to my cheek before cuddling into my side.

As an older version of what looks like Arizona approaches I freeze again, causing Arizona's hand to rub small soothing circles over my lower back.

"Mum, this is Calliope, Calliope this is my Mum, Barbara."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Robbins." I say extending my hand again.

"Oh nonsense, call me Barbara or Mum. And the pleasures all mine, I've heard so much about you." She says taking my hand and pulling me in for a welcoming hug. I hug her back as Arizona takes my hand and pulls her Mum's death like grip off of me.

"Okay Mum, that's enough hugging. Only I get to hold her for that long." Arizona comments while prying her Mum away. I smile as she steps in front of me and wraps me in her own arms. "I'm sorry about her, she can get a little over excited sometimes." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"It's fine Baby." I reply.

"So Callie. When do your parents arrive?"

"Actually Dad.." Arizona starts a sheepish look adorning her face. In this moment I realise she hasn't told her parents that mine are already here. "They are .."

"Calliope! Mi hija, we've missed you." My Dad exclaims wrapping me in a hug. "You too Arizona." He says turning and wrapping her in a friendly hug as well. My Mother shortly following.

"As I was saying ... They are already here." Arizona says moving to behind me, using me as a human shield. I chuckle at her antics as I reach back and intertwine our fingers, pulling her arms around me as I lean back into her.

"Mr and Mrs. Torres it's good to see you again." Teddy and Addy says as they join our small group.

"You too Barbara, Daniel, Timmy." Teddy adds sending a smile to each of them, while pulling Addison closer to her.

"It's nice to see you too Teddy." They all reply before Mr and Mrs. Robbins add. "And a pleasure to finally meet you as well Addison, we heard a lot about the two of you during their stay with us in Maryland."

As the conversation draws on we move it to one of the rooms and settle in for the afternoon.


	38. Chapter 38

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

I just want to sleep cos I'm not feeling well but I love you guys so I woke up and wrote you a chapter ;]

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Thirty-Eight.

Arizona POV.

The afternoon wore on, my Dad took Calliope away and had a chat and now they seem like best friends, which I'm not complaining about, but what I am complaining about is the fact him and my mother are still here. They just won't leave.

"Hey, Mum, Dad. Do you think we could have a little time to catch up with each other? .. Alone." I urge wanting nothing more than to strip and have my way with the sexy latina next to me.

All afternoon she's kept her hand on my leg, it started at my knee and is now, way too close to were I want it to be with my parents in the room.

"Of course dear, we'll just leave you to it." My mother says getting up and hugging the both of us, closely followed by my Dad. When the door is finally closed, I lock it – just in case – and flop down, so I'm lying on the couch in the room. My Calliope soon joins me, balancing on the edge next to me.

"Thank god their gone. I thought they were never going to leave." She husks into my neck.

"Ummm .. Me too." I murmur as her lips trail along my neck. "It's your fault for becoming all friendly with them. What did you talk about with my Dad anyway."

"Okay two things. One I'm trying to start something here and you want to talk about what me and your Dad said. And two I'm not going to tell you cos you didn't tell me about your chat with my Dad. Now, shut up and kiss me. I've missed you." She demands and I, all to easily, give in, latching my mouth to hers. After many, _many_ minutes of making out, Calliope pulls me up into a sitting position and straddles my lap. Her hands tangle into my hair, pulling back to reveal more of my neck to her. Her tongue and lips start caressing my pulse point.

"You seem stressed Baby." She mumbles against my skin. "I can help you with that." She whispers sexily against my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Do you want me to help?" She questions as her hands begin to travel south, down over my collarbone and coming to rest upon my breast's. I let out a moan, thrusting my chest into her.

"What was that Baby?" She murmurs against my face.

"Yes, oh god yes .. Please, I need you." I breathe out. Her hands move to the bottom of my shirt, gripping it and pulling it over my head, before discarding the item somewhere in the room. Her lips reattach to mine in no time, sucking my tongue into her mouth. She breaks away, trailing wet kisses down my torso.

"I love you." She says while reaching around to unhook and remove my bra, then flicking my hardened nipple with her tongue. My body reacts to her touch and I let out a deep moan. She moves off my lap to kneel in front of me. Running her hands up my jean clad thighs and hovering above the button and zipper, she leans forward and places soft kisses against my abdomen, her tongue exploring my ribs down to my hips.

Her fingers slowly work the zip on my pants and takes them off. They are quickly followed by my panties.

I breath in as her fingers trace delicate patterns around and over my mound, while she blows her hot breathe up and down my slit.

My hips buck as her tongue flicks over my clit.

"Calliope.." I husk, my hands finding a grip in her raven locks.

"What Baby?"

"Please .. I, I need youuu.." I scream as she inserts two fingers deep into me, her mouth sucking my clit.

"Hummm... Yes, god Cal, yes..." I moan out. She sets a steady rhythm pumping in and out of me as she travels back up my body. Her lips leaving goosebumps in their wake. I let out another moan when her teeth nip at my breasts, my whole body writhing from the extra pleasure. I grip her head and bring her up to my lips. Delving my tongue into her mouth and biting her bottom lip, I groan as I feel my orgasm building up, her fingers thrusting harder and deeper inside of me. She swallows the moan that escapes my mouth when she adds her thumb to my swollen clit. My hips buck uncontrollably and I pull her into my body more.

Her fingers curl inside of me and I feel the pleasure in my stomach spread and my orgasm rushes towards it's peak.

"Cum for me. I want you to cum for me Arizona.." She demands massaging my inner walls while adding more pressure with her thumb.

"YES!, Callio..Calliope, I'm.. I'm cumming.. God Baby yes YES!" I scream out as my muscles contract around her fingers, pulling them in deeper as my orgasm rips through my body.

As my body calms and comes down from it's high, Calliope removes her fingers sucking them into her mouth, causing more wetness to seep between my legs.

"Hmm.. God you taste so good Baby.." She moans before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. Pulling away to breathe in some much needed oxygen, I bury my head in her neck and start trailing wet, hungry kisses along her shoulder up to her jaw before capturing her lips again.

I feel Calliope wrap her arms around me and before I know what's happening she's picked me up and is carrying me to the bedroom. She sits down on the edge of the bed with me straddling her.

I place a hot kiss on her plump lips, mumbling about too many clothes and shedding them so she is naked under me.


	39. Chapter 39

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Second and last update for today as I'm really tired.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Thirty-Nine.

Callie POV.

After hours of making love we finally fell asleep, curled into one another. I woke up a few minutes ago and was going to wake Arizona until I saw how cute she looked with her hair scattered over the pillow, the way the bed sheet lays over her and the sun shining down upon her, illuminating her perfect features. So instead I've been lying here never taking my eyes of the gorgeous blonde, thinking how I never want to let her go.

"Are you watching me sleep again?" Her sleep filled voice husks out.

"Maybe.. So what if I am?" I jokingly respond.

"Well I think it's creepy and you should be punished.." She mumbles.

"And how do you plan to do that?" She just opens her eyes and lifts her brow, a challenging look in her eye.

"Okay forget I said anything. How about a shower and I stop watching you sleep?" I compromise.

"You wont stop watching me sleep." She states.

"True. But it's only 'cos you look so damn cute and adorable and perfect. I can't help it.." I say as I brush my hand up her back laying it to rest against her cheek.

"Fine, I'll let you off but it's just because I love you." Arizona finishes in a whisper placing a gentle kiss on my mouth.

"So how about that shower then?" I smirk, leaning in for another kiss. It soon develops into a small make out session as Arizona pulls me on top of her. Her phone goes off but we ignore it as I drag her to the on-suite bathroom and into the shower. I pin her hands above her head, to the wall with one of mine while my other roams her upper body, eliciting little whimpers of pleasure from the blonde. My mouth travels around her neck and shoulders, biting, sucking and licking as I go.

We're interrupted by a load knocking on the hotel room door.

"Just ignore it. I locked the door last night so no one can get in." Arizona murmurs capturing my lips in a sizzling kiss. I moan as her tongue pushes into my mouth. I pull away again as the knocking soon turns to incessant banging. Arizona lets out a load moan of annoyance as she flips us around so I am the one pinned to wall. She pecks my lips before leaning back slightly and shouting to whoever it is to go away. No sooner had she shouted the words the banging ceased and we were left in peace to finish our shower.

Just as Arizona's tongue was beginning to travel southwards a knocking started at the bathroom door.

"Arizona I swear if you don't get out here, I'm coming in there!" Teddy shouts.

"Shit I forgot she had a key card." Arizona mumbles before shouting back. "Go away Teddy! I'm busy!" Just as the blonde finished shouting the last words the bathroom door is flung wide open. At the sound of the latch being turn Arizona had shot up and manoeuvred the both of us so we were covered.

"TEDDY! What part of I'm busy did you not understand!"

"The part where you say it every morning, and your just being lazy and stubborn then. So, you know I just thought..." She grumbles out, having now turned around to face the bedroom.

"Well now you have seen I am in fact very busy could you close the door and leave already?"

"I could but that wouldn't help you out. One, yours and Callie's parents just walked in and two, Derek wants to talk with us. And we need a new plan now that Lucy got injured back in Bakersfield."

"Uhh... Fine, we'll be out in a minute. Oh and shut the bedroom door as you go." She shouts after the retreating woman.

"Uhh god I hate her sometimes." She mumbles into my shoulder.

"Hey it's fine. You can just make it up to me later." I say in a sultry tone, leaving no question of what I mean.

"Uhhhh! I want you so much right now." She whines capturing me in a kiss as her hands start to move south. She pulls away slightly and whispers in my ear.

"Be very quiet, Baby.." then reattaches her lips to mine as her fingers find my clit, rubbing quick small circles. I let out a silent whimper that is soon swallowed by the blonde. Arizona pushes her knee between my legs forcing them further apart. Her hand traces down to my slit, her fingers spreading my juices as she goes. She breaks the kiss, staring deep into my eyes as she penetrates me with a single digit.

"Hmm.." I moan out, my hips bucking to meet her hand. She inserts another finger thrusting deeper into me, while her tongue follows suit with my mouth. I lift my legs wrapping them around her waist, hands tangled in her hair. My hips gyrate against her, as her rhythm picks up. My orgasm rushing towards me. My head tilts back as bright white light flashes behind my closed eyelids. Arizona's mouth soon attaches to my neck as my inner walls contract around her. I can't help but let out a low groan as I hit the peak of my pleasure.

As I come down from my high Arizona is still slowly pumping in and out of me, wanting to extend my state of bliss. I lay my head on her shoulder as I catch my breath and stop twitching from the powerful orgasm she just gave me. I slowly let my legs fall as she pulls out of me. I let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact.

"I love you Calliope." She moans in my ear.

"I love you too Arizona." I breathe, still riding on the high from moments ago.

"Come on." She says turning the shower off after a moment and leading me back to the bedroom.

We soon emerge from the bedroom area to a roomful of knowing faces. The four of our parents, a look of shock merged with amusement, Teddy and Addy ones of laughter and Timmy one of mirthless approval. We stop dead in our tracks.

"What?" Arizona questions, causing everyone to let out a mumbled nothing.

"Thought so." She says dragging me towards the kitchen and pouring us both a coffee.

After she pours the coffee, I pin her to the counter. Holding her in place, I lay countless kisses upon her face before moving to her lips.

A small cough from the door way pulls us apart.

"Hey Papi." I say, a questioning look on my face.

"Calliope. I was wondering if I could steal Arizona here for a moment?" He asks.

"Um, sure. I'll meet you back in the lounge area." I whisper placing a small kiss to her cheek and grabbing my coffee, making my way through the room.

…

So opinions...

Do you want a public proposal or a quiet proposal?.

Was think of doing it the next couple of chapters... Maybe after she wins the final race..

Let me know and then I'll let all of you get another chapter... (;

The more reviews the quicker it will be put up tomorrow.

Love =] x


	40. Chapter 40

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Congratulations to Calzonafan123 for being the ninety-ninth reviewer (ninety-ninth cos I wanted to be different, Lol), please enjoy the amazingly, super awesome, invisible box of chocolates that I just sent. I hope they taste good ;) x

Also I'm obsessed with the song Beautiful by Patrick Nuo, every time I hear it, Jess Capshaw pops into my mind. It is literally the perfect song for her.. (dreamy expression).

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty.

Arizona POV.

"So.." I trail off. Mr. Torres just standing across from me in the kitchen.

"Teddy tells me you are planning on proposing soon?" He asks quietly. I nod confirming what was said.

"Any ideas of when yet?"

"Well, um.. I was thinking after the final race sometime. Maybe take her out or something." He just nods as I add. "I was definitely gonna do it before everyone leaves, so we can all celebrate.. Assuming she says yes that is."

"Oh don't worry about that, she'll be saying yes. I've never seen her this happy with anyone." The knowledge that I make Calliope happy brings a wide dimpled smile to my face.

"Come on, before she sends a search party in looking for you.." He jokes, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and escorting me out.

Exiting the room, my eyes immediately fall upon my gorgeous latina. I make my way over to the arm chair she's in and carefully place myself on her lap, snuggling into her warm embrace.

"You okay, Baby?" I hear Calliope whisper, concern lacing her voice, into my ear.

"Yh," I reply looking into her brown orbs, thoughts of my future with this woman flash across my eyes and I don't want to wait any longer. I lean in and capture her lips in a soft, sensual kiss.

"Go out with me tonight?" I whisper as I pull back a little.

"Always.." She responds laying a quick kiss on my mouth and then my forehead as she wraps her arms tight around me.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get it." My Dad says getting up and heading for the door. Coming back, he has Derek in tow.

"Morning everyone!" He announces. "Callie, Teddy.. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again too." Calliope replies still holding me, her hands rubbing slow circles over my lower back, lulling me into a drowsy state.

"Hey D-Man.. What you wanna talk to us about?" Teddy questions.

"Oh just wanting to let you know that some of your sponsors are going to be hanging around these next few days, so be careful what you do, they know who you are and are watching you. I think their just making sure your representing them decently." He laughs. "So no unfriendly like conduct, okay? No matter what."

"Sure Derek, no problem." Me and Teddy responds earning a small snicker from Timmy.

As the afternoon drug on everyone dispersed leaving me and Calliope to get ready for our date tonight. I told her to dress casual and warm. Not telling her why. Earlier I had got away for 5 minutes and managed to ring down to reception and ask them to get me a picnic together. Champagne, strawberries covered in chocolate, little nibbles, but enough to fill us up and of course not forgetting a piece of double chocolate fudge cake with vanilla frosting.

"So where are you taking me in jeans?" Calliope emerges from the bedroom looking stunning as ever as she makes her way towards me.

"You'll have to wait a little longer and find out." I comment, heading back into the bedroom myself to grab the most important part of the evening.

The ring.

Tucking it into my jacket pocket and doing the pocket up, I tuck it under my arm as I come out and take Calliope's hand in mine.

"You ready, Baby?" I ask receiving a hum of approval. We make our way out and down to the lobby.

I leave her leaning against a chair near the door as I walk to the receptionist to collect my pre-made picnic for the two of us. Walking back to her I take her hand again and lead her outside and help her into the rented car, with driver from the hotel, so we can both have a drink, hopefully in celebration.

Driving away from the hotel and out of the city a little way, Calliope once again questions where we are going. I just take her hand in mine bringing it up and brushing my lips across the back of it and sending her a dimpled smile.

"Be patient. We'll be there in a moment." I whisper in her ear as the car comes to a stop. I ask her to stay put for a second while I set everything up, which she agrees to.

Coming back to the car, I take a deep breathe before opening the door and extending my hand to help Calliope out. As I re-close the door, we make our way over to where I set up the picnic. Hearing a gasp. I turn and see Calliope's eyes take in what I have down. It's a simple blanket placed on the floor with some cushions for comfort. A couple of candles so we can see, food spread out a two champagne flutes next to an ice bucket.

"Wow.. This totally trumps the first date.." She breathes.

"Good." I say jokingly, taking her hand in mine and leading her to sit down. Once settled, I offer a glass of champers to my girl. Gladly accepting it from my hands, I then turn to get some food for us.

A while after eating, we lay back, holding hands, looking into the night sky.

"It's so beautiful out here." She whispers, a shiver running through her body.

"Are you cold, Babe?" I question already reaching for my jacket to wrap round her shoulders. As she sits up she asks if there is any more champagne.

"Yh there is. But .. There's um, something I uh.. want to ask you first." She nods urging me to continue.

I sit up and take a deep breath to calm my sudden nerves, I fell her take my hand and run smooth patterns across my skin.

"What's wrong?" She questions obviously sensing my nerves.

"No, no, nothings wrong." I say turning to face her. I take another deep breath before starting.

"Okay so, since the first moment I met you and our eyes locked, I haven't stopped thinking about you. The way your eyes glow when you talk about something with passion, how your smile lights up your face. The way the moonlight bounces of your features illuminating your beauty past perfection. How your hair shines in the sun and the way you look at me in the mornings, I can't get enough of it.

I think your amazing, awesome, badass, whichever you prefer." I joke. "I find you stunning, your gorgeous. I find you miraculous and well.. I've been thinking. A lot. About you and me, the future. Our future." I pause as I reach forward and into the pocket of my jacket, still wrapped around her.

I retrieve the small box, placing it between us as I open it slowly. Our eyes interlocked, never breaking, not even blinking, for a single second.

"Calliope Torres, perfect, stunning, insatiable Calliope Torres." I smile as the next words come out in a soft tone.

"Will you marry me?"

…

I hope you all liked that and it was to your satisfaction.

I like to keep you all happy, it makes me smile inside =]


	41. Chapter 41

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

So you were gonna get this earlier but there was a power cut =[ .. Stupid British weather or whatever, but it came back on, so here it is..

And glad you enjoyed the chocolates Calzonafan123, took me a while to pick them out, so many to chose from.. (;

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-One.

Callie POV.

"Oh my god.." I breathe out. My eyes are locked on Arizona's.

"Okay, I know it hasn't been that long or anything, but I love you and your it for.." She starts to ramble.

"YES!"

"What?" She asks chocking on her words a little.

"Yes! I'll marry you."

"Really? Cos I know it's.." This time I cut her off with a scorching kiss, leaving no doubt to anything other than wanting the blonde. She pulls back slowly, needing to breathe, a huge dimpled grin taking over her face. Her blue eyes are shining with sheer ecstasy, and I can't help but smile back at her. I feel her take my left hand, her eyes never leaving mine. I glance down as I feel the cold metal of the ring against my bare skin. I look back into her eyes, before doing a double take at the ring.

"Holy shh.. Where did you get this?" I question.

"Uhm.. Remember when I said you would eventually find out what your dad and I talked about and why I was crying?" She asks making sure I know before continuing. "Well I was crying because he..."

"Gave you the ring?" I finish for her, clasping Arizona's hand in mine.

"Yh." She nods.

"So you've had this for three months?" Again she nods in conformation.

"Who else knows apart from my dad, that you were going to ask me to marry you?"

"If I tell you, is it going to make you change your mind?" I laugh as I shake my head no.

"Well in that case, All our parents, my brother and Teddy. Teddy didn't trust Addison not to tell you so she doesn't know yet. Are you mad?" She asks me, holding my hands tighter.

"They all knew." I just get a nod again. "And they're all okay with this?" I ask.

"Yh, your dad gave me his blessing back in Miami, and my parents hadn't even met you and approved of you."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did they already approve of me?"

"Because you make me happier than I've ever been." Hearing this, a smile breaks out across my face and I pull her in for another kiss. I lean into her ear and in a sexy tone whisper,

"We should celebrate."

"Uhuh.." She mumbles pulling me back for another long kiss.

After packing all the stuff back up and into the hamper, my _fiancé_, holds open the door for me. Before climbing back into the car I plant a series of delicate kisses over her mouth.

"Thank you. For all of this. It was perfect, your perfect." I whisper and close the door behind me. Seconds later and Arizona is cuddled in next to me and we are heading back to the hotel.

The journey back feels shorter than on the way there, but I think nothing of it, only thoughts of a certain beautiful blonde, laying open mouthed kisses across my neck and jaw.

"Miss. Robbins. Sorry, but we are back." The driver announces. We thank the driver and Arizona gives a rather large tip. She takes my hand, intertwining our fingers, and leads us through the hotel doors. She makes her way to the receptionist, thanking her as she hands the hamper back again with another tip for the chef and herself.

She basically skips back over to me. I stand there shaking my head at her perky-ness as her arms wrap around my mid-section. I wrap my own round her shoulders pulling her closer to me until out lips meet in a loving, tender kiss.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips.

"Mmm, I love you too Calliope." She mumbles back as my tongue begins to caress hers. The kiss is short but loving as we pull away, foreheads together as we stare deep into each others eyes.

"Excuse me." A voice from our side calls. We both turn and answer with a 'Yes?' noticing a young girl standing there.

"Um, hi. I was just.. Well, I was wondering if your were Arizona Robbins?"

"The one and only, I think." Arizona jokes causing me to laugh a little.

"Oh cool. Yo guys, it's her! I told you it was!" She shouts to a few other teenagers a little way away. They soon make their way over, huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh My God! I can't believe THE Arizona Robbins is standing in front of me." One of the guys says, wrapping his arm around the first girls shoulders.

"Believe it." Arizona states. "What can I do for you?" She asks casually.

"Marry me?" The other guy blurts out, receiving laughs from everyone including Arizona. I just straighten my back and tighten my grip on my girl, the jealousy slowly rising. Arizona sensing this, takes my left hand holding it up, showing off the ring.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken, happily I might add and your not quite my type." She jokes indicating that he is a boy and I'm not.

"Oh My God! That ring is beautiful. Congratulations." The two girls say cooing over my left hand.

"So is there anything else I can do for you guys?" Arizona questions again.

"Well we were wondering if we could have your autograph?" The second girl asks, her eyes breaking contact with my ring to look at Arizona.

"Sure, why not. What am I signing?" She asks receiving a Sharpie pen and a Red Bull hat from the young girls head.

"Who do I make it out to?"

"Phoebe, 'cos that's me." She stutters nervously.

"Okay then Phoebe, there you go." Arizona replies placing the hat on an angle, back on the girls head. "Anybody else?" She questions receiving nods and items pushed towards her. After signing the items she says goodbye to the teenagers and turns back to me. Before she can lean in for a kiss I indicate to someone standing behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt again." Phoebe comments.

"Not a problem, what can we do this time?" I say easing the girls nerves.

"Um.. My little brother is here, he's like obsessively in love with you at the moment. I was wondering if I went and got him, could you say 'Hi' or something. It would totally make his day, it would be the best birthday present ever. That's why were here actually, to see you ride for his birthday. So uhm, do you think you could say 'Hi'?" she asks finishing her little rant, breathless.

"Sure, anything for a fan." Arizona comments laughing a little at the girls ramble.

"Awesome. I'll be right back." She shouts running off to get her brother. She soon returns carrying a little boy in her arms, with presumably her parents following.

"Hey little guy." Arizona greets as they approach. They boy shying away but with a huge smile on his little face.

"I hear it's your birthday?" She questions receiving a small nod.

"What's your name?"

"Riley." He lets out, becoming more confident, asking to be put down. He slowly makes his way over to the blonde.

"Hey." She says again. This time the little boy throws his arms around Arizona;s neck. She soon reciprocates the small hug, picking him up and placing him on her hip. I start to think how amazing she would look with our kids in her arms. I quickly pulled from my musing by said blonde.

"So, what do you want for your birthday, Riley?" He looks up and motions for his dad to bring him the items in his hands.

"Do you want me to sign them for you?" Arizona asks receiving a 'Yes please' and a nod from Riley. After signing the items, the boys mum steps in asking for a couple of photos, Arizona, of course, agreeing instantly. After the photos and a little conversation Arizona gives the little boy a peck on the cheek and places him on the floor. The 6year old thanks her and turns back to his parents, his father picking him up. They thank us again before departing with an ecstatic little birthday boy.

We decide to head back up to our room to do some celebrating before some more people ask for autographs, needing the time alone for a little while.


	42. Chapter 42

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

My brain works funny (if you can figure it out let me know) and I felt like I was letting you all down by not updating so...

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-Two.

Arizona POV.

I awake, it's early. I can tell Calliope, my _fiancé_ – that brings a smile to my face, is sleeping so I just lay back, listening to her rhythmic breathing, the rise and fall of her chest. Moments pass and then she starts to come out of her slumber. I roll to my side, my eyes never straying from the beautiful face lying before me. I love it when Calliope wakes up, her nose and lips scrunch up as her eyelids flutter, re-adjusting to being awake.

As her eyes slowly creep open, letting them get used to the light, a bright smile appears across her features, her eyes shinning with happiness.

"Morning Beautiful." I whisper against her mouth before planting a delicate, loving and tender kiss to those full lips. I bring my hand up and caress her cheek as she finally fully wakes up. She manoeuvres slightly, taking my left hand in hers. Taking a quick glance down I see the amazing diamond ring situated on her finger, moving my eyes back up, I can't help but smile, dimples out in full force.

Moving in for another kiss, I'm soon pushed back. Shock covering my face until I realise my latina is moving to straddle my hips. I let out a gasp as she takes my hands, leans over and pins them above my head, her breasts rubbing against my own. A mischievous smile taking over her features as she rolls her pelvis into me, enticing moans of pleasure to bubble from deep within my chest.

Her chocolate brown eyes lock on mine for a moment before her head dips and her teeth bite into my skin around my shoulder and neck, leaving a very territorial mark.

"OH CALLIOPE!" I scream, bucking my hips as her tongue darts out to soothe my throbbing neck.

Using her left hand she secures both of mine on the pillow, while her right brushes some loose hair from my face and cupping my cheek. Leaning in, our tongues meet in a sensitive kiss before turning more ravenous. Her hand sliding from my face down my neck, between the valley of my breasts before circling back and squeezing my nipple between her fingers. As more moans of pleasure leave me her hand begins to travel down my body further, coming to rest on my right hip. Her thumb rubbing my inner thigh. My hips buck at an attempt to create more contact. Laughing at my attempts, she pulls her hand away, a groan of dis-satisfaction leaving my body. Her lips find my ear sucking and nipping it between her teeth.

"Callie.." I groan, needing more than what she is giving.

"Something wrong Baby? Can't you take a little teasing?" She questions in a lusty tone.

"Please..." I beg wanting some sort of release.

"Please what?" She husks.

"I want you, I need you. Please Baby.." She lets go of my hands, telling me to leave them there. She pulls back.

"Close you eyes Baby." She tells me. I do as I'm asked, not wanting to put off what I need any longer. I feel her hands running all over my body and I'm soon lost in her touch.

After a moment I realise those soft hands and that sensual touch are no longer upon me. Opening my eyes, I notice Calliope is no longer in the room. Hearing the shower running I make my way over to the bathroom door and push it open. Moving further into the room, I let my eyes take in the beauty behind the shower door. Opening it slowly, I slip in wrapping my arms around the latina's body.

"That was mean." I mumble into her ear.

"Yh well you need to get ready and if THAT happens your going to be late and everyone's going to come barging in here looking for you." She says turning and pulling me flush against her body. I take her lips in mine.

"Well you owe me, because now I'm all worked up."

"I think I made up for that last night.." She husks into my ear, sending chills down my spine at the reminder.

"NOT helping.." I groan out, pushing her back against the shower wall, pinning her naked body with my own.

"Hmm... God you feel good.." She moans out at the contact.

"Do you know what else would feel good?" I question with my knee moving between her legs.

"What's that?"

"You... buried inside me while I cum hard, all over you.." I say trusting my pelvis into her to illiterate my point.

"Fuck.." She moans, grabbing me and lifting my legs. I wrap them around her as she carries me from the shower and shoves me into the wall, her hands working blindly to open the door. The door is soon retched open and I'm thrown down on the bed. Calliope's body soon covers mine as she rests atop of me. I start to rock my hips up against her as her hands wonder all over my body. Her lips attack mine as her hand meets my centre. I pull away gasping for oxygen.

"Please.. I can't... I need you." I pant out, my legs once again wrapping around the sexy latina woman on top of me, pulling her ever closer.

"Look at me." She demands, her hands nearing my slit. My eyes shoot to hers. "I want to watch you." Our eyes lock as her fingers penetrate me. She moves in deeper as her thrusts become harder.

"Fuck.. YES!" I scream, feeling the beginning of my orgasm rush towards me. My hands tangle in her hair, pulling her down and resting our foreheads together.

"YES! Oh yes Calliope!" I husk out, my breathing becoming more and more laboured. I feel her thrusts slow as she pulls away. I go to protest until she slithers down my body. Her mouth coming to rest against my clit, licking at the bundle of nerves. She looks up at me, our eyes locking again.

"I want you to watch me." She demands removing her fingers and plunging her tongue into the depths of my drenched pussy. My hips buck pushing myself further into her mouth. I let out a throaty moan as her tongue stokes my inner walls, pushing deeper and deeper with each stroke.

"Cum for me Arizona. Cum in my mouth, I want to taste you.." Callie demands thrusting her tongue back into me, going even deeper. My hips lift off of the bed my hand locks onto the back of Callie's head, pulling her closer to me. My muscles begin to contract when her tongue curls up hitting my g-spot causing me to scream out.

"FUUUUCCCKK! Calliope... I'm.. OMG, yes I'm cumming Baby.. Right therrreeee.." My walls contract around her tongue, pulling her in as my orgasm rushes through me.

"Fuck me..." I moan as little aftershocks hit me, Calliope tongue still buried deep inside me.

"Hmm.." I moan as she pulls out, lapping up my juices.

"Hmm, Baby.." She moans into my mouth. "You taste SO good, I could do that alllll day.." She husks capturing my lips, her fingers stroking my clit, bring another few aftershocks to me. I let out another deep moan, catching my breathe, as she pulls away and lays beside me. I turn my head, a lop-sided smile on my face.

"That was.. was, unbelievable... You know what? That doesn't even begin to describe what you just did to me." I point out, still in a state of bliss.

"Glad you enjoyed it." She jokes, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Now you need to get up, before your late." Callie says just as there is a load knock at the door. Getting up she grabs a robe.

"Get some clothes on now!" She scolds playfully as she makes the small trek to the door.

I just watch her sexy ass walk away, a blissful smile plastered to my face.


	43. Chapter 43

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Short I know but I'm now working on another chapter for you to have today.. =]

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-Three.

Callie POV.

Opening the door, I'm pushed back as Teddy and Addison barge in, not waiting for an invitation.

"Come on Zona, we gotta go, D-Mans waiting for us!" Teddy shouts into the room, Arizona soon appearing in nothing but her jeans and bra, t-shirt in hand, my mouth going instantly dry as I take in the sight before me.

"Chill Teddy. I'm coming." Arizona counters coming up to me, pulling her t-shirt on then pulling me in for a heated kiss. Lifting my hands and tangling them in Arizona's hair to keep her lips on mine, we hear a high pitched scream. Turning we see Teddy, hands on her mouth as Addison stares at her funny.

"Teddy? Why did you scream?" Addison questions, covering her ear from the high pitched noise her girlfriend just made.

"OMG! You did it! When?" Teddy asks Arizona ignoring Addy completely.

"Last night." Arizona states turning and giving me a crooked smile, her eyes shinning with love.

"EHH! Congratulations guys!" She screeches pulling us both into a huge hug.

"OMG! We have to go!" Teddy exclaims dragging Arizona to and through the door.

"I love you!" She shouts back as she's yanked out of the room.

"Care to explain Teddy and why she's congratulating you guys?" Addy asks, looking at me funny. I lift my hand to show her the ring.

"NO WAY! She proposed? OH... We need to celebrate, like TONIGHT!" She demands taking my hand into hers to get a better look at the ring.

"Wait.. I know this ring." She stops, looking up into my face. Tears form in my eyes as I shake my head yes, in conformation to what she's thinking.

"What is with all the screeching and shouting going on in here?" Both mine and Arizona's parents ask as they enter. As a way of explanation, Addison pulls on my arm, out-stretching it towards the newcomers. Smiles form on all the faces as I'm pulled into hugs and whispered congratulations in my ear. As my father comes to me I wrap my arms around him, hugging him close.

"Thank you so much Daddy." I whisper to him as he pulls back and wipes my tears away. As we all start to head out to find Arizona I ask where Timmy is.

"Oh, he's gone with the girls and Derek to help set up the bikes and stuff, Dear." Barbara replies, a smile directed to me as we walk to find the foursome.

After driving out of the city a little way, we make it to the stadium that the races are being held at. Exiting the vehicle, we make our way round back were the riders go in. We've all been given backstage passes by Derek, so we can be there with the girls, to show our full support. Catching a glimpse of my blondes hair, I turn and make my way over to her. Indicating to Teddy to be quiet and not say that we're here, I creep up behind my girl and wrap my arms around her, holding her against me. I let out a chuckle at the little scream of shock she gets out, before leaning back into me. I turn planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too." I whisper, countering hers from earlier, causing a dimpled smile to take over her lips. As I stare into Arizona's eyes, we're pulled from our gaze as arms wrap around us. Turning I see those all famous Robbins' dimples shining back at me.

"Congrats Sis, it's 'bout time you asked her. I was thinking I was gonna have to do it for ya." He jokes earning a light slap on the shoulder from his sister.

"Fine, fine. I'll just get ya bike ready." He sulks as he turns to take care of the little stuff.

"Congratulations girls!" Our parents chime in, giving me and Arizona more hugs. After everyone has said their congratulations again, I wrap my fiancé in my arms. I take her lips in mine. Arizona pulls back as the sound of crutches comes up behind us.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Lucy! Wow, what are you doing here?" Arizona questions a smile working it's way onto her face at seeing her friend again.

"Well that didn't answer my question, did it? And I thought I'd come support you guys. Just 'cos I'm injured doesn't mean I can't be here, just that I can't ride." She jokingly answers. "So do I get to see it then?" She asks indicating to me.

"Oh yh, here." I say extending my hand to her so she can see the diamond Arizona placed on my finger, just last night.

"Wow, it's beautiful.." Lucy lets out, in awe.

"It's a family heirloom, her father gave it to me so I could ask." Arizona says, a proud smile adoring her features.

"Well, your family has good taste." She jokes letting my hand go.

"Alright! You ready girls? Oh hey Callie congrats on the engagement by the way." Derek says ushering the girls and their bikes out of the pits.

"Thanks Derek." I reply.

As Arizona leaves, she pulls her bike up in front of me and plants a hot searing kiss to my lips. When she pulls away, I grab her by the collar of her jersey and pull her back in for a extra hot but loving kiss.

"Be careful.. And Good Luck Baby!" I seal with one more kiss and pushing her away before Derek comes back for her.


	44. Chapter 44

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

2/2 updates today.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-Four.

Arizona POV.

"So, I see your screwing the help again." April snidely comments.

"I'm sorry, WHAT did you just say?" I answer back angrily.

"Your screwing the help again. I remember her from back in Nebraska. Medical help right?"

"Fuck you!" I snarl.

"OOH.. Feisty today aren't we. Or are you not getting enough from her?"

"Arizona!" I turn and see Calliope coming towards us.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as she nears.

"You forgot your goggles Babe." She says passing them to me and pecking me on the lips. Pulling away she lets out an 'I love you, good luck.' before turning away, but not quite out of ear shot.

"Oh priceless.. One of the whores fell in love with you again, too good." Callie turns and is in April's face quicker than I thought possible.

"WHAT did you just call me?" She breathes heavily, obviously trying to reign in her anger. As April makes another comment about my fiancé, I throw my bike down and catch Calliope before she does something that she'll later regret.

"Baby.. Baby!" I shout wrapping my arms around her mid-section. "Callie, please.. She's not worth the time or the space." I say coaxing her away. Turning her around in my arms, I hold on to her tight still feeling the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Relax Calliope." I say making eye contact. She soon calms down.

"Sorry." She mumbles, her forehead resting on mine, as I pull her tighter.

"It's okay, just relax.."

"That's it Arizona. Reel the bitches leash in!" April yells from her position. In that second, I turn and have her pinned to the side of a trailer by her neck, inches off the ground. Moments later there is a crowd forming around us.

My eyes bore into hers, pure rage overwhelming my body, soaking every pore, every fibre of my being.

"You ever talk about her again like that and I will make your life a misery, you'll wish you were in hell when I'm through with you.. You understand me?" I bark loosening my grip slightly. I see the fear hidden in her eyes.

I blink trying to control my emotions.

Before long there are hands pulling me away and then those soft hands are caressing my cheeks.

"Arizona, Sweetie. Look at me." I close my eyes, trying to centre myself. I re-open them. They lock with the chocolate brown orbs or a certain latina and everything but that latina drifts from my mind.

My blue eyes stayed locked on those of brown as people surround us. I hear the voices trying to catch my attention, but they are lost on me as I stare into the soul of my lover, my life, my eternity.

I'm literally yanked from my thoughts as hands grab my shoulders and spin me around. I'm met with the worried gaze of my manager, Derek, my parents, as well as Calliope's. I whisper a small apology to the man standing before me, then turn and walk back to the bus. I hear an 'I've got this' and footsteps falling into place beside me. I don't need to look up to know that it's Calliope.

Reaching the bus, I grab the door handle and pause, taking a deep breath before exhaling and entering the privacy of the vehicle.

As I stand with my hands bracing a small sink, I feel the presents of a warm body behind. Moving to lean back, arms wrap around me, offering up comfort and safety. I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened out there. I just snapped.. Please don't be mad." I say getting quieter and quieter as I finish my sentence.

"I'm not mad. I get what you did. I would of done the same if someone said that about you as well, it was just a natural reaction. I don't blame you Babe."

"Thank you.. I hate that, that happened, Derek's going to kill me for loosing it.." After a moments silence I continue. "I hate that you can read me so well. But I love it too, because you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Any time. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I love you." She finishes placing a kiss to my cheek.

"I love you too, Calliope."

Exiting the bus a couple minutes later, I come face to face with Derek.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He yells.

"Derek.." Calliope warns taking my hand in hers and leading us away. While in the bus, we both decided it would be best to be the bigger person and apologise to April so we make our way over to her.

"April.." I start. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't of reacted the way I did." I stop not really knowing what else to say. I feel Callie squeeze my hand before she speaks up too.

"I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't of gone off on one either." Without so much as a word April turns and leaves. I stare as she walks away, I didn't expect much but I expected something from her.

"Well that didn't go quite as well as we'd planned..." I groan into my lovers shoulder.

"At least she can't say we didn't say sorry."

"She'll probably try.." I moan.

"Hi. Uhm? You don't remember me do you?" The man says when I give him a blank expression.

"I caught the fight in Nebraska on tape, gave it to your manager?"

"Oh, yh. I remember you. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem. Just thought I'd let you know I have a thing for getting you on camera it seems, I got the little dispute earlier on camera again as well as your apologies. Would you like me to give them to your manager again?"

"Uh yh.. I'll get him to arrange that interview thing for you for last time, but I'm guessing you want something else for this?" I question knowing how the press work.

"Well, now you mention it. How about a interview with the happy couple, it seems? I'm guessing that's an engagement ring attached to your finger?"

"Sure thing, just get onto Derek and he'll sort it all out." Calliope interrupts before I can.

"Well thanks, I'll see you soon then." The man says before sauntering off.

"Umm.. Why did you do that?" I question.

"Because, he has proof we tried to make stuff right and that it's April who starts all these things. I figure if we have the proof, she can't harm you or us. Plus I'd do any thing for you, including a little interview if it kept you safe.. of sorts." Callie laughs.

"Fair enough." I say. "But... Do NOT ever get us into any more interviews, I hate them!" I state.

"Deal." She finalizes with a smile and a seal of a kiss. "Now come on. You have a race to win."

And I'm soon dragged back to the pits and gearing up with Teddy.


	45. Chapter 45

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

I started this the other night but then fell asleep on my laptop, sorry. But I managed to finish it, finally, and now it's up.

Real sorry about no update yesterday, that's when it was supposed to be up.

Sorry if this chapter is not very good, total writers block =[

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-Five.

Arizona POV.

Taking hold of my inner thoughts, I focus on nothing but the bike I'm sitting on, the sound of the engine as I centre myself. My eyes drift up to the track in front of me. I think ahead of me. The next 30minutes of my life dedicated to the compacted dirt and machine I'm riding.

I rev, the engine roaring to life beneath me.

I look up, taking in the surroundings, the blood pumping through my veins as my heart beats in my ears, drowning out the cheers of the enthusiastic crowd.

I re-fix my gloves as the 30second board goes up, shake my to body loosen up and re-position my hands on the bars. My grip twisting to rev the engine and my other squeezing the clutch tight.

I start the mini count down in my head.

5... 4.. 3..

2...

1.. I tap my toes down, shifting the bike into gear, releasing the clutch I fly off the line. Not one of my best starts, but I've got 15 laps to get into first.

My eyes take in the riders ahead of me, my brain churning out different routes to get around them as quickly as possible, all the while, telling my different body parts to do their jobs correctly.

Several laps in, I see a gap emerge as we come out of a corner. I pull the clutch in, hit the gears and shoot between to riders. Coming in-between the two riders, I notice my mistake almost immediately.

This is April and one of her 'friends'.

I see her shift positions, her hands moving in a way that shows she's about to do something.

I sense the two people start to close in, me being the filling of an engine and dirt sandwich.

I think.

My brain going a million miles a second, trying to form a plan to get out of this situation.

I chance a glance behind me. Seeing no one in close range, my mine forms a plan.

The two riders close in further. I see April clench her fist as it leaves the handle bar and come swinging out to the her left side. It's not aimed at anything specific, just me.

It's almost like slow motion as both outer bikes swerve in, one blocking me, the other attacking me.

My hands and feet move simultaneously, knocking me out of gear, into neutral and locking the rear brakes on. I immediately drop back causing April and the other rider to wobble and collide into each other, unfortunately, they both stay up. Sensing more riders approaching, I shift up another gear and slip to the right, taking the outside for the next corner.

A few laps later, April still right on my tail, I see Teddy up ahead, enduring her own, less hate filled, battle, of trying to get to first place.

Deciding not to put my friend in danger, like in previous races, I hang back, not wanting April to harm any one else in her vendetta against me.

As the race progresses and we hit the final lap, April is trying everything she can think off to take me out, luckily that's not all that much. She's tried punching, kicking, pushing me off in mid air and even tried ramming me on the last lap. I have no idea what her problem is, it's not like I've ever done anything to her, except beat her in every race we've ever been in together. Thinking to myself that maybe that's it, thoughts run through my mind as to whether I should throw the race and let her win. But then I think that if I do that, it's not going to stop her from trying to practically kill me, and it will probably get her starting rumours or something. So instead I continue the race, focusing on winning.

I shift up a gear as we come into a long straight. I've got Teddy and another rider a few feet in front of me, battling it out for first. I slide up behind them, taking the inside of the other rider and the outside of Teddy as we all enter the corner.

Thinking I'm in the clear from April, I forget about her as we enter the last corner, the three of us going head to head for first and those all important points.

Half way through the corner, I start to feel as if something is about to happen, and not the good kind of something.

Taking a look over my left should I see April gunning it for all three of us, she enters the turn way to fast, her bike almost uncontrollable from the speed.

There's no way of stopping what is about to happen, as April purposefully straightens her bike, directing it as us. My mind goes blank as I see her hit into the rider next to me, forcing that bike into mine.

As the bike strikes me, I twist the accelerator, trying to at least get out of the collision.

Teddy swerves right seeing the hit, her bike crosses the line as we are all thrown from our machines. I hit the dirt full force after being thrown by the impact, my bike sliding away from me, not knowing where I am, I think that, that race was pointless as I didn't cross the line, thanks to April, and therefore wont get the points.

Moments pass as I lay on the dirt, facing the sky. The bright sun blocked out slightly by my tinted goggles. I slowly reach my left hand up to my chin, undoing the strap holding my helmet in place.

People rush around me, my eyes trying to focus but unable as everything continuously moves around, never slowing down.

I feel a hand take mine and a familiar face appears before me. I squeeze the hand in mine as Teddy's voice infiltrates my ears, as people remove my helmet and cradle my head. I focus my breathing, and my eyes on Teddy, as a pain in the back of my head drums away.

And that's when I hear it.. That voice.


	46. Chapter 46

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Had a hospital appointment yesterday so there was no update.. Was kinda disappointed that none of the doctors were as hot as GA's .. especially Arizona. Although if Jessica Capshaw turned up I would have been pleasantly shocked, but there would have been no complaints, AT ALL.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-Six.

Callie POV.

"Arizona! OMG Arizona.." I scream skidding to my knees at her side.

"Ma'am you can't be hear right now, the medical team need to get through." I hear as someone tugs at my arm.

"I'm a doctor, so just get the hell off me before you need a doctor as well." I warn while whacking the man's hand off of my arm and sending him the Torres glare. He backs away slowly before I descend back to my fiancés side taking her hand in mine.

"It's all right Baby. I'm here." I say checking her over for injuries.

"Calliope." She croaks out.

"I'm here, Baby, relax. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Just my head." She says drowsily. I look up and my eyes meet Teddy's worried stare. I smile reassuringly before letting my eyes re-find Arizona's.

"What do we got?" A paramedic yells over the growing crowd to me.

"No, visual signs of injury, says her head hurts, possible concussion. What hospital are we going to?" I question. Receiving an answer, I pull my cell out and get ready to dial a number.

"Callie! what's wrong?"

"Possible concussion, nothing major-ly visible going on."

"Put your phone away, I'll ring my sister Amelia, she's head of her neurology department, she can be here in an hour, relax I got this." He says, placing a comforting hand on my arm, before directing the both of us towards the ambulance.

During the ride to hospital I never let go of Arizona's hand, needing some sort of contact with the blonde, as the EMT does his job around us.

"Hey relax Cal. Arizona's going to be fine."

"I know she will, but I can't help but worry."

"I rang Amy and good news is she's already at the hospital, called in for another patient or something, so she'll be there as soon as the doors open." I smile and thank him, resting my eyes back on the blonde in front of me.

"Cal..liope.." She breathes out her eyes fluttering back open.

"I'm here, Baby. I got you. Derek's here to, we're just taking you to the hospital. You've got a bit of a concussion, but other than that your going to be perfectly fine." I smile down at her reassuringly to comfort her.

Before I know what's happening the back doors are being flung open and Arizona is being wheeled out.

"What we got this time Derek?" A young doctor asks.

"She's got a mild concussion and lost consciousness for about 8minutes on the way here." I reply before anybody can answer the question.

"And you are?" She asks.

"Callie, her fiancé. Also Head of Ortho at Seattle Grace. And you are?"

"Amelia Shepherd, Head of Neuro at Oceanside Wellness Group in LA." I just nod to her, letting her know I'm fine with her and to continue.

"All right then. Guys get her to trauma room 2." She instructs following the blonde through the ER. I follow into the room, knowing well enough to keep back and out of the way, but not wanting to leave her side.

Doctors and nurses alike come and go, Amelia hovering round Arizona, determining the extent of her injuries and reeling off medical info to the other doctor beside her. I don't catch anything said as my full attention is on my girl, lying semi-concious on the bed.

"Okay, so she seems fine, pupils are responsive, but we'll send her for a CT, MRI and also x-ray just to make sure there's no internal injury or fractures, especially with her history. But I think she'll be fine." She directs at me and Derek, before continuing to converse with her brother. "What happened this time?"

"Wait, this time? She's been in hospital before?" I question.

"Yh, she broke her arm a few years back and had a concussion then too, few internal injuries but nothing too makor." Amelia replies before turning back to Derek.

"April ran into three of them, she took Lucy out the other week, left her with a broken leg. This time she went straight into a rookie rider and Ari, but Teds managed to swerve, so she's safe. Probably on her way with everyone else." Derek informs. I just stand there for a moment before moving forward to be with Arizona. Holding her hand, I block out the conversation around me and focus everything on my fiancé.

Some time later the after Arizona had been taken for her scans and cleared of any other injuries, she's placed in a private room. I sit by her side and wait for her to come to. Just as my mind starts to wonder Teddy comes charging into the room.

"How is she?" She demands.

"She's fine, just sleeping off the meds they gave her for the pain. Where's everybody else?" I question wondering where her parents are, as well as mine.

"Thank god. They're outside talking to Derek and Amelia." I nod and turn back to a dozing Arizona.

"Uhm.. I'm gonna go find some coffee. Want one? Oh and when she wakes up and asks what happened in the race. Tell her she came second and I'll explain things later."

"Yh, I'll take a coffee, thanks and sure but I don't think she'll ask."

"Oh she'll ask.. Don't you worry about that, it'll be one of the first things out of her mouth." Teddy chuckles leaving the room in search of the hot beverage. Soon after Teddy leaves, all four parents enter the room, all with worried faces.

"How's she doing? Barbara asks coming up next to me, placing a hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Good, she's doing good. Nothing major, just a slight concussion. She's just sleeping off the pain meds at the moment."

"C..al..?"


	47. Chapter 47

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Annnd here is the next update..

Short I know, I apologise, but I'm real busy.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-Seven.

Arizona POV.

"C..al..?"

"I'm here Baby. How are you feeling?"

"Slight headache and a bit thirsty." I husk out.

"Here." She replies bringing a bottle of water to my mouth, while helping me to sit up.

"How bad?" I question anybody who'll give me an answer.

"Not as bad as last time. Your only still here so I can do another CT and make sure nothings changed, no slow brain bleeds or anything. You should be out of here by this evening, if all goes well."

"Amelia! OMG! How are you? Wait.. What are you doing here?"

"Was called up for a patient, and you happened to turn up too, so I haven't left yet." She answers a smile on her face. "Oh and congratulations on your engagement by the way!"

"Thanks." I say turning to look at Calliope. Her brown eyes smiling down at me, full of love and adoration. We continue to stare at each other for a while before a thought crosses my mind.

"What happened with the race?" Small laughter erupts around me, Calliope just staring at me, her head shaking slightly with amusement.

"Teddy told me, to tell you, that you came second and she will explain later." Callie says leaning over to kiss my forehead, her right hand pushing my hair back out of my face, her left securely in my grip. I send her an appreciative smile and lean into her touch.

"I got your coffeeee, what's going on in here, some sort of family reunion?" Teddy questioningly jokes while weaving through the mass of people to hand Callie her coffee.

"Teddy! What happened? Explain now." I demand, receiving more laughter from the room.

"Woah.. Relax, you still have to take it easy for a while, you have a mild concussion, Teddy can tell you everything later. Right now, no offence people, but I think Arizona needs to get some rest." Callie says to the room, getting nods of approval from everyone as they make their way to hug me and then leave. Teddy hanging back for a little bit.

"So?" I question, wanting to know what happened.

"Make it quick." Callie says rolling her eyes. "I'll be back in five, just going to go have a word with Amelia." Planting a delicate kiss to my lips, she leaves the room. I focus my attention back to Teddy.

"Well, I came first and you second." Teddy says.

"Awesome, good for you Teds. Now care to explain what's happening, because there was no way that, that was not done on purpose."

"Aprils been put under inspection, per say. They're going over previous races to determine if she should be able to continue to race this season or be disqualified."

"Okay, that's good for now.. How's the rookie she hit first?" I ask.

"Same old Az, always worrying about others." She jokes. "She's alive, also had a concussion, as well as a broken leg and arm. April better get some sort of punishment, she's gone way to far this time."

"I agree, keep me posted on anything that happens, I should be getting out of here tonight, but with Calliope around I don't think I'll be able to do much." I say.

"I heard that!" Callie shouts from the hallway causing both me and Teddy to burst out in laughter. A few minutes later, the giggles die down and Callie re-enters the room. I send her a cheeky smile as she makes her way towards me. Taking her hand in mine I pull her closer.

"You know I'm only joking." I whisper. "I love you." I mumble pulling her down for a kiss.

A clearing of a throat pulls us away from each other.

"I'm just gonna leave you to it. I'll see you later." Teddy smirks and turns, leaving the room. Returning my gaze from the door back to my fiancé, I tug in her hand to gain her attention.

"Lay with me?" I question almost shyly. I receive a small nod and shift over, leaving room for Calliope to climb up on the bed too. Seconds pass before I'm curled around my fiancés warm body. My head laying on her chest as her hands run all over my back, tracing mindless patterns in a soothing motion. I feel my eyelids begin to get heavy as her hands continue they motions.

"I love you, you know." I tiredly wisp out.

"Mmm, I know, Baby. I love you too." She replies drowsily laying a kiss to the top of my head. I lift my head slightly and our eyes connect, the love for each other shinning in the small gap between us. I soon close that gap, capturing Calliope's lips in a soft kiss, one that conveys all my love for her.

"Get some rest.." She mumbles pulling me back into her as we both drift off into a peaceful slumber. Our bodies moulded together as our hearts beat as one.


	48. Chapter 48

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

CONGRATULATIONS! to Jessica Capshaw and Chris Gav.. Wow, another little one on the way, but don't worry Shonda Rhimes has said she is not sending Arizona to Africa again, thank god..

So anyway... Hope you likesies this chapter...

Oh and for those wondering there is NO history between Arizona and Amelia other than the doctor/patient relationship and a bit of friendship through Derek. NOTHING ROMANTIC and there never will be in my story.

Enjoys =] xo

Chapter Forty-Eight.

Callie POV.

I hold Arizona until she is sleeping. Her breathing evening out into a steady rhythm, her chest rising up and down, her breath tickling my neck, lulling me into my own peaceful slumber.

I wake some time later with my blonde wrapped around me, our legs entangled, with her head resting on my chest, her blonde locks splayed out under my chin. I try not to move to much, not wanting to wake Arizona, knowing she needs to rest as much as possible.

Amelia soon enters the room, sending me a small smile as she goes about checking all Arizona's vitals.

"I'll be back in half an hour to take her for another CT and then she should be able to get out of here if they're clear." I nod my head in acknowledgement and thank her before she exits the room.

I give it another 10minutes before I start to wake Arizona. Hearing her little grunts of frustration from being awoken, I smile to myself thinking how cute she is, and how lucky I am to have her.

"No! I want to sleep, let me sleep." She grumbles into my chest. I let out a throaty chuckle, causing her head to rise and her eyes to lock on mine. I bring my hand to her cheek and lean forward kissing the pout off her lips and turn it into a smile.

"I love you." I whisper against her mouth.

"Mmm... I love... you.. too." She gets out in-between kisses. "Why did you wake me, I was having a _really_ good dream."

"Amelia came in and said she's taking you for your CT in 20minutes." I say while stroking her hair back out of her face. A comfortable silence overtaking us as we lay there staring into each others eyes, each others souls.

After a while of kissing and soft touches, Amelia walks back in to take Arizona for her scan.

"I love you." Arizona says as she's wheeled from the room.

"I love you, too... I'll be here when you get back." I reply sending a smile in her direction.

After she leaves the room I go in search of some much needed caffeine.

Finding a suitable beverage, I make my way back to Arizona room, coffee cup in hand, when I'm stopped by an eager looking resident.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask, but receive no response to my question. I wave a hand in front of the young doctor.

"Sorry. Names Jamie. Wow, I can't believe it's really you."

"Okaaay. Is there something I can help you with then?" I ask again, wanting to get away from the doctor and back to my Arizona.

"Are you working on a case here or something, can I get in on it? I would love to work with you. Your a legend in Ortho."

"Um, thanks but no I'm not here on a case, personal. Sorry but I really have to go now. If your ever at Seattle Grace, have me paged, I'll get you in on my service for a day or something, bye Jamie." I say seeing Arizona come back down the hall and make my way away from the resident and to her side as we enter the room.

"So. What did her scans show?" I question Amelia.

"Nothing. She's free to go, as long as she's takes it easy. And if you have any sort of headache or pain of any kind, give me a ring or come in and I'll take a look." She smiles before saying she's going to go grab the dis-charge forms.

"Who were you talking too back there?" Arizona questions.

"Nobody, just some resident trying to jump on a case I'm not even on. Said I was a legend and would love to work with me sometime."

"Well that's good. What did you say?"

"That if he was ever at Seattle Grace to look me up and we'll do a surgery together." I say leaning in to steal a kiss from my fiancé.

"Heyyy! Okay do you two ever stop?" Teddy questions coming into the room. We break from our kiss.

"Yh we do. You just have really bad timing." I grumble, annoyed at the disturbance.

"So are you free to go or is Amy keeping you here."

"No, I'm not keeping her here because her fiancé happens to be a surgeon and I trust her to keep Zona here in check." 

"What and I'm not trusted?" Teddy questions shock lacing her features.

"No your not." Amelia retorts causing Teddy to clutch her chest in mock hurt.

"Alright, just sign here and your free to go." Amelia says handing Arizona the paperwork and a pen to sign with.

"Callie, just keep an eye on her. You know the drill, so I'll leave it to you. And you two I will see at the finals, and good luck in the next race." Amelia says before leaving us to get Arizona out of here.

"Right then, lets leave. I hate hospitals." Arizona states rising off of the bed and grabbing my hand. The three of us soon make our way out of the hospital and back to the hotel, with a relaxing couple of days ahead for Arizona.


	49. Chapter 49

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

Apologies for lack of updates, started on a sketch of the gorgeous Zoie Palmer and got completely distracted, I swear her eyes, photo or otherwise, could hypnotise me ;)

Anyway here is an update finally, hopes you likes.

Enjoys =] x

Chapter Forty-Nine.

Arizona POV.

"I've been out of hospital a day now, and I swear that you haven't let me do a thing." I moan out to an empty room, as Calliope goes to make dinner.

"Yh well. You had a concussion, mild or not, that still means bed rest!" She shouts back causing me to groan out in annoyance until a thought crosses my mind. Leaving the bed and heading for the bathroom, I re-enter the bedroom not 5minutes later calling for Callie to come back in here for a second.

Hearing her head back through the hotel room, I jump up and go to stand behind the room door. As she enters, a puzzled look on her face. She asks where I am.

"Right here, Baby." I whisper in her ear, planting my hands on her hips and pressing my front to her back.

"I thought I told you bed rest.." She lets out in an exasperated sigh, as she turns in my arms. Once fully turned I begin to push her back towards the bed.

"And I will.." I husk out running my hands up and under her top, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Arizona.." She moans out when my hands find her bra clad breasts.

"Yeesss?" I question forcing her further back.

"We can't.." She gets out before her knees collide with the bed and she's sitting down. I see her eyes go wide as she takes in my body standing between her legs, clad in sexy blue lingerie.

"Can't what?" I ask running my hands through her silky locks.

"Nothing." She comments, her hands finding my legs and pulling me more into her. Seconds later I feel her mouth laying soft kisses over my abdomen. Removing my hands from her hair, I grip her shoulders before pushing her back and onto the bed, her eyes growing wild with excitement and lust. I keep our eyes locked as I crawl up her body, until I'm straddling her stomach.

"Oh god.." She moans running her hands all over my bare thighs. I lean forward, capturing her lips in a hot kiss as my fingers find the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. Disposing of the item I quickly get to work, removing her bra. Once her torso is free of clothing I make my way back down her body, undoing her jeans and pulling them off along with her panties.

Moving back up her, now naked body, I lay kisses everywhere but where I know she wants me. I feel her squirm under my touches as I re-situate myself, straddling her stomach. I take her hands guiding them up above her head. As her body locks under mine I take her lips in deep, searing kiss before pulling away and staring down into her chocolate orbs.

"I love you." I whisper, a small smile creeping up onto my face. I see a smile light up her face, leaning back in, our lips collide in a soft, loving kiss, much slower than the previous.

Letting her hands go, mine travel down and start massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples between my fingers and enticing moans and whimpers from her mouth.

Pulling back for some much needed oxygen, I smile again as I take in the look on my fiancés face. Her eyes are dark with lust, but shining with love and adoration.

"I love you too." She whispers, pulling me back in for another kiss.

"Hmm.." I moan as her hands move to my back and unhook my own bra. As her hands descend my body and come to rest on my hips, I feel her scratching at my panties, trying to get them off. I help her out by shifting to her side to take them off.

As I'm about to re-top her I'm thrown back down on the bed, her weight pinning me beneath her as our mouths collide in a flurry of tongues.

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pull her in closer to me, our bodies moulding as one. I wrap my legs around her as we start to rock together, our breasts sliding over each other, electing moans of pleasure from the both of us.

Loosening my grip from her hair as her lips find my neck, my hands start to roam her body.

"Oh Calliope.." I moan as she bites down on my pulse point, before soothing it with her tongue. Taking a moment to revel in the pleasure brought about by her tongue, I then slide a hand between us, bring it to rest on her mound.

"Hmm.. Arizona.. Baby." She moans as I run my fingers through her wet folds.

"Calliope, your so wet..." I husk out, as my hand gets coated in more of her juices.

"All for you Baby.." She breathes out, rocking her hips into me, trying to create more pressure where it's needed. I continue to tease her folds, earning moans of frustration from the brunette.

"More.. I need you inside me.." She groans, capturing my lips with her own. Taking my cue I move lower, spreading her juices before plunging to fingers deep within her.

"Yesss.. Yes Arizona.."

"Fuck.." I groan as her own hand runs over me before entering me.

"You feel so good.." She moans, her hips thrusting back and forth, adding more pressure causing our fingers to go deeper. I pull her mouth back down to mine as I curl my fingers within her, as I feel my own orgasm rush towards me.

"Cum for me.." She husks in my ear sending shivers down my body to the building fire between my legs. "Fuckkk.. I'm so close, Baby.. Make me cum with you.." She whispers as her thumb runs over my clit, sending me over the edge. Seconds later I feel her walls clench around me, as her own orgasm hits. Slowing my motions but not stopping as we come down from our highs.

Catching my breath I pull her in for a loving kiss before pulling out of her. Bring my hand up I suck her juices from my fingers.

"Mmm... You taste sooo good Baby.." I moan causing her to moan and thrust her fingers back deep into me. "Fuck.." picking up a pace again, she takes my hand and holds it above my head. Her hips rocking into me, creating more power behind each thrust of her hand.

"Cum for me again... I want you to cum hard.." I let out another moan as her words wash over me, sending jolts of pleasure to my core.

…

Hours later after making love over and over, I curl into her side, resting my head on her should as I draw mindless patterns across her abdomen, before falling asleep next to my fiancé, the love of my life.


	50. Chapter 50

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

WOW! It's been awhiiiiiile and I sincerely apologise for that..

I'd tell you why it's been so long but my life's boring and none of you are here for that, lol.

So, I hope you enjoy and I have no idea when I'll be able to update again but I will try my hardest to make that soon for y'all.

Enjoy my beautifuls!

Chapter Fifty.

Arizona POV.

It's a new week. A new day and I can feel the sun shining through the curtains.

My minds relatively still for the moment as I contemplate the day ahead. I've got a quick check up at the hospital so I can be cleared and then it's time to hear the judges verdict on last weeks race. The one where April took me out. It's taken them four days to come to a decision about April and her behaviour. We've all been going crazy waiting for this. Except Calliope. She's just relieved I had no race to get to and skip bed rest. I made a promise to her that I'd be good until the judges reached their conclusion. And today is that day.

We've all been informed that as the track has been closed, for some investigation, we have tomorrow morning to get in a couple practice laps and then we'll race in the early evening.

To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I mean, Iv'e had accidents before while racing, even in training but I've never been taken out by someone. What if April's allowed to race still or someone else thinks about taking me out? I've never really paid much attention to other riders and what they're doing. I just focus on the race. It's how I win. What if my mind is so focused on other riders now, that I screw up? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

_*Knock knock*_

I slowly manoeuvre my arm from around my fiancé, causing a little moan of disgruntle, grab my robe and head for the door. Before I even get to the door, it's already slowly opening and I see Teddy gently walk in, hand covering her eyes. I just laugh.

"Is it safe? Are you descent? You're not having sex on the couch again are you?"

"You're all clear Teds, just me in here. Clothed."

"Oh Thank God!" She breathes, lowering her hand. "Didn't wanna see that again."

"Well if you knocked and waited like a normal person, instead of letting yourself in..."

"Yeah well whatever." She says brushing the subject aside. "You ready for today?"

"You mean to finally hear something good about this whole mess that April created?"

"Yep, that's what I'm referring to."

"I'm so ready T." I sigh.

"Haha me too Z, me too. I mean what's with that girl? Is she seriously that jealous, she has to take you out and anyone else that gets in her way?"

"I don't know Teds, I just don't."

"Well she's about to get what's coming to her! Karma's a female dog!"

"Oh T, you do crack me up sometimes." I laugh. "Coffee?"

"You know it! Where's the lovely Callie this morning?"

I smile. "She's still sleeping. I'm now about to get her up." I say while walking over, handing Teddy her coffee then making my way back to the bedroom with another.

"I'm still here! You know, in case you decide to have sex again, I don't really wanna see that again!" She shouts after me and I just here her mumble _"What position even was that?" _And I shake my head laughing.

"What are you laughing at Gorgeous?"

"Teddy. She's overreacting about the other day again." I smile, leaning down to give my fiancé a kiss and her coffee.

"Oh! Thanks Baby." I just smile.

I move around the room, sorting an outfit for the day while Calliope lays in bed, watching me and sipping her coffee.

"You okay?" She questions, noticing my quietness and distance.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Hmm.." She hums taking another mouthful of coffee.

I continue to the bathroom, cleaning my teeth, applying deodorant and all that. Coming out again, I pull on my underwear and jeans. As I go for my short, a hand reaches out and takes mine. I halt all movement for a second before my eyes search out my Calliopes.

"Are you nervous? About what they'll say, with April?"

"A little." I whisper.

She smiles and pulls me close, holding me to her and telling me it will all be fine. A huge part of me knows this, but there's still an inkling that fears she'll be able to race and who knows what she'll do this time.

…

"I got my truck, so we can all go in that guys!" Teddy informs, myself, Calliope and Derek as we leave the hotel and head for the parking garage across the street.

We're now on our way to the track to hear what's going on and whether April will continue to ride this season or not.


	51. Chapter 51

Supercrossed.

I don't own anything.

I'm sorry to anyone that has been enjoying this fic but I don't think I'll be continuing with it.. I know this will probably b boring and I apologise for that.. Honestly I've completely ran out of ideas but heres one final update for y'all...

Stay tuned though as I might _try_ and write something for The 100. No promises though.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fifty One.

Arizona POV.

The day was long, by the time we got back to the hotel that night, all I wanted to do was sleep. My head was killing. After the judges officially ruled for April to be disqualified and banned from riding for a minimum of 3 seasons, our little group had gone out for a meal in celebration. Somehow though, that meal turned into drinks (for everyone but me) and dancing. I think it was Teddys fault.

I could here the water running as Calliope showered, washing her stressful day away. At some point during the evening, she'd got a call about an old patient/friend of hers being rushed into hospital. After that she'd told be she was needed back in Seattle for a surgery tomorrow, so tonight, thankfully would be filled with sleep while our morning would consist on packing.

A few moments later, the water stops, my eyes floating the door, waiting for my fiancé to come join me in bed. I don't remember much after the rustling of covers and strong arms wrapping around me until the blaring wake up call that is Teddys insistent banging on our door, at least we don't need an alarm clock with her around I thought. I felt the covers shift as Calliope made her way out of the bedroom, wrapping a robe around herself as she went.

"Bout time you answered!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Well at least you decided to knock today, very thoughtful of you." Callie scoffed, not being happy at the wake up call.

I smiled to myself as their banter continued on for awhile until a coffee and a kiss was brought through to me. Thanking my beautiful goddess I decided now would be a good time to shower and start packing. I'd decided in that short space from waking up until now that there was no way I was not going to Seattle with Calliope.

…

The drive to the airport was filled with laughter from all three of us because Teddy had insisted on driving us, so she could say goodbye. Not that this was forever, I'd be back home in a week to sort the garage out. I hadn't mentioned to either lady in the car that I planned on asking Calliope to move in with me, in Seattle but I figured that obstacle and Teddy could wait a little longer.

…

The flight wasn't too long but given my current situation, made me far too tired. Calliope drove me to her place, grabbed her scrubs and cap, kissed me, way too passionately being she was leaving me here and disappeared out the door for her surgery.

I spent most of my time, looking around her apartment, finding photos adorning the walls, little memories etched in time, before finally collapsing on the sofa and watching TV. I'm not sure what time it was when I heard the door slam shut and I bolted upright, wondering what had disturbed my rest but when my eyes landed on my beautiful fiancé the only words from my mouth were,

"Bad surgery?"

"No, not at all, it was a complete success." she said smiling a me.

"Then what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Just some petulant interns. I swear half of them don't know which way up to hold a scalpel!" she grumbled before coming to kiss me. She asked how my day went before cooking us some dinner. Later that evening, we curled up in bed with a movie on and fell asleep together, just like we would for the rest of our lives.


End file.
